


The Unicorn

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Fluff, IVF, Infertility, Jargon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 50,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Tony Stark has finally reached a point in his life where he feels actually happy.  He’s married and trying for a child.  There’s a new engineer working for Stark Industry who reminds him a lot of himself that he’s taken under his wing.  Everything finally seems to finally be falling into place.So when Pepper asks if they can find someone to have a threesome with so she can explore her newly realized bisexuality, of course, Tony wants to give that to her. Unicorn hunting is normally a pretty fruitless exercise.  Everyone knows unicorns don’t exist.  That is until Tony finds you.A story about love coming from unlikely places, polyamory and starting a family.





	1. Chapter 1

Things had been going really well for Tony Stark.  Everyone he loved was back under the same roof.  Evil had been vanquished.  He didn’t wake up every night gripped with terror.  He was married.  Stark Industries was thriving, as was the Avengers.  It was a nice change, to be honest.  Not to feel the looming dread that everything was going to fall apart at any second.  He actually felt healthy and content for the first time in his entire life.

Tony had gotten used to seeing people come and go through the compound now.  With the Avengers and Stark Industry both sharing the space, there were always new recruits and scientists joining and then moving on when they had achieved what they could.  He was pretty proud of what he’d created.  He’d become really good at getting the people with the most potential from institutions that maybe didn’t carry the academic prestige of your Harvards and Yales and giving them the room to grow until they were poached from him to go work for places like the CIA or Google.

He prided himself at how poachable his staff was.

While he tried not to get too attached to people sometimes he found it hard to avoid.  Sometimes someone would come along and he’d see something in them, or they’d touch some part of him and he knew, no matter what they were going to be a part of his life.

He knew that about you the moment you stepped through the doors.

You were one of the elusive few recruits that had come through a prestigious school.  When he’d seen your resume he’d known he had to at least try to get you to work for them.  He’d been contacted by one of his old classmates who was now a professor at MIT and told there was a female version of him there.  Started her undergraduate at 15.  Started partying heavily at 16.  Still managed to ace everything even when you did show up to exams still half drunk or high from the night before.  Academics coming to you as naturally as breathing did.  You were getting your Ph.D. and he’d offered you a job right away.  He knew you would have been headhunted already but he made the offer, upping his already generous start-up salary and benefits a little more than normal as an incentive, but not so much that the other companies wouldn’t all be overbidding.  He didn’t want you to work for them if it was just about money.  He wanted you to be interested in the job.  So it was the job he had made most enticing.  Freedom to work on your own projects.   Your own lab with minimal supervision and a couple of other new recruits working with you.  The funding to make any project happen as long as it ran inline with Stark Industries core values.

You had sent the same offer back to him with ‘only if I can become an Avenger’ scrawled on the back in what appeared to be a scented, purple gel pen.  Then under it like an afterthought, ‘and one date with Black Widow’.  He had lost it laughing when he had seen that and knew, he knew exactly who you were and what you needed.  He knew he wanted you working at the compound.  Your potential was limitless.  He had written back on the same letter, underneath your note in neat block letters; ‘You can start training to be an Avenger, but you’ll have to work on asking Nat out yourself.’

You had formally accepted the offer three days later.  It was another six months before Tony officially met you.  You’d come in with a group of around twenty new recruits both to Stark Industries and the Avengers.  He and Pepper had been watching from the balcony as they’d come in in little groups.  Usually accompanied by proud and worried parents who were still slightly unwilling to cut the apron strings on their now adult children.

When you had come in you were accompanied by a tall guy and shorter woman, both your age and both carrying boxes and looking bewildered.  You, however, looked completely confident.  There was nothing about you that looked lost.  You strode in pulling a bright purple, glitter suitcase behind you.  You seemed to be wearing a hot pink wig a dress with unicorns on the skirt.  You commanded the room.  Even though you didn’t say a word, all eyes turned to you as you strode to the reception desk.

“I think that’s our MIT girl,”  Tony said watching you as you spoke to the receptionist and she went through the biometric scanning process and where your apartment was along with when and where orientation would happen.

“Oh, the little mini Tony?”  Pepper asked watching you.  “She’s cute too.  That doesn’t seem fair to anyone else does it?”

“Hey, it’s a burden but you learn to get by.”  Tony joked.

Pepper laughed and elbowed him.  “You want to go down and introduce yourself?  You don’t normally make such a big bid to get someone.”

“Yeah, alright.”  Tony agreed and the two of them made their way downstairs.  Tony called your name as he approached and you turned and smiled broadly taking his hand as he offered it.

“Hello Mister Stark, we meet at last.”  You said shaking his hand.  You then moved to shake Pepper’s hand.  “Ms. Potts.  Nice to meet you.”

“And who do we have here?”  Pepper asked gesturing to the people you had arrived with.

You looked at them and raised an eyebrow.  “Uhh… Kelly.”

“Kayley.”  The girl corrected shaking Peppers’ hand.

“And… ugh, sorry dude, not even going to pretend I can remember.”  You said.

The guy shrugged and shook Pepper’s hand too.  “It’s Jeremy.”

“Wild night?”  Tony asked, suppressing a laugh.

“Well, you know.  It’s a Wednesday.”  You said with an exaggerated shrug.  “Anyway, they were too slow with the walk of shame, so I made them help me move.”

“Lucky you,”  Tony said to them with a laugh.  He turned to you an put his hand on your shoulder.  “I’ll let you get settled in.  Just thought I’d touch base.  I look forward to working with you.”

As he watched you leave Pepper started laughed and wrapped an arm around his.  “Oh my god!  She’s you when you were young but without the self-loathing.”

“Hey.  You don’t know.  She might be filled with self-loathing.  We’re really good at hiding it.”  Tony protested as he trailed behind Pepper.

Pepper laughed.  “Not as good as you think you were.”

* * *

 

You settled into the routine of the compound quickly.  Despite the fact that you definitely still enjoyed partying, you had guests over, a lot (in fact everyone was pretty sure you did get that date with Natasha), you always showed up first thing in the morning for training.  Even if you were sometimes still drunk or seriously hungover.  You still outperformed more than half the others.  It frustrated Steve Rogers to no end that you could come in wearing dark glasses and grunting responses but still keep up perfectly fine.

After training, you would head to the lab and work on your projects.  Most were to do with green energy and you usually had four going at once.  Within six months you already had a prototype for an electric car that charged itself with sun chasing orbs on the roof already built.  Tony was very happy that he had you on his team.

He and Bruce had started coming in and spitballing ideas with you once a week.  The brainstorming sessions always had the three of you go away with a list of new projects to work on.  Tony hadn’t felt so intellectually stimulated since the time T’Challa had come by the compound with his little sister.

Home life had been good too.  Tony liked being married.  He hadn’t expected that.  He knew he loved Pepper obviously but he’d spent so long assuming he was unlovable the commitment thing had always scared him.  That on top of just thinking it was an outdated institution that needed to be retired and he had never seen himself as a husband.  Now he was one, he really liked it.  Not much had changed with him and Pepper but it just felt more grounded.  He liked the ring on his finger too.  He liked that for once, he and Pepper were completely and totally on the same page.

Pepper seemed more relaxed.  With Tony retiring from officially being Iron Man and being more involved with just the running of things, she seemed freer to figure herself out.  Who she was and what she actually wanted.  Did she want to be a mother?  If she did would she give up work?  Were there hobbies she had that he never had the time to explore>  Tony loved seeing this new relaxed version of her.

“Do you think you can go most of your life and then suddenly realize one fundamentally important part of your identity when you’re middle-aged?” Pepper asked.

Tony was lying on the couch with her, his head in her lap as she drank white wine and watched the Great British Bake Off.  “What did you realize? That you want to be Britain’s next top pastry chef?  Because I can think of a few problems.”

“Ha-ha, Tony.  Very funny.  No that’s not what I realized.”  She said.  Something in her voice said this was serious.  She was actually struggling with something.

Tony sat at and took her hand.  “I feel like I find something new about me every day.  I mean I didn’t think I wanted to get married and now look at this.”  He said tapping his ring finger.  “I never even considered the possibility of being a dad and now I’m closer to fifty than forty and I kind of really want to be one.”

Pepper furrowed her brow and chewed the inside of her cheek.

“What is it, Pep?  It can’t be that bad.  You are the most amazing person I know, so if there’s a new aspect of you that you’ve just uncovered, it’s probably pretty amazing too.”  Tony said.

Pepper rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand.  “I think I might be bisexual.”  Tony quirked an eyebrow at her and she smacked his thigh.  “Don’t give me that ‘let’s have a threesome’ look.  There will be no threesome.”

“I have a ‘let’s have a threesome’ look?”  Tony asked.  Pepper cocked her eyebrow at him and he chuckled.  “Right.  Of course, I do.  So okay.  You’re attracted to women and men?”

Pepper nodded.  “Yeah.  I always just… I thought that’s how women are.  Women are beautiful and it’s just normal to want to have sex with them.  But I am attracted to men so you go with men if you’re attracted to them.”

Tony started laughing and Pepper shot him a deadly glare.  “I’m sorry.  I’m sorry.  I’m taking it seriously.  Just I like this default attraction to women theory.  Like men just get the people who are also attracted to men.”

“I know it’s stupid okay.  I just… I never really dated.  I focused on work and had a tiny handful of very casual boyfriends who came after me and then I met you.”  She said.

Tony rubbed her thigh and smiled softly at her.  He really liked that she was getting to know herself better.  This was huge and a shame that she hadn’t had time to figure it out sooner.  “I wish I had some advice for you, honey.  The sex stuff I explored pretty thoroughly.”

“Yes, I know.  No need to remind me.”  Pepper deadpanned.

“It’s great your discovering this out though.  It’s a bit like a light bulb going off, isn’t it?  ‘That’s why I feel that way about that!’”  Tony said.

“Yes!  Yes, exactly.  Almost like a relief because it explains why other people are different to you.”  Pepper said relaxing back into the couch.  “I can’t help but think I wasted time or something.  I always had to be a good girl.  Working hard getting things done.  Did I miss out by not experimenting?  Do you not count as Bi of you haven’t had sex with both genders?”

“Pretty sure that’s not how sexuality works,”  Tony said.  He snuggled into Pepper’s side and kissed her throat.  “Though I do wish you had had the opportunity to explore it if that’s what you think would have helped.”

“You’re being very supportive, Tony.  I’m not sure what I expected but I really appreciate it.”  Pepper said.

Tony hummed.  “Sex stuff I get.”

“That’s what she said.”  Pepper teased and they both fell into giggles.

When they settled Pepper went back to watching her show, her fingers absentmindedly flicking through his hair as she finished off her wine.

“Maybe we should consider having a threesome,”  Pepper mused as her show wrapped up.

Tony sat up and looked at her with his eyebrows raised.  “I don’t know what’s going on right now but you should watch more baking shows.”

Pepper shoved him.  “Be serious.”

“When it comes to group sex I’m always serious,”  Tony said.  “No, wait that’s a lie.  I’m normally giggling like a schoolboy.  Are you serious though?”

“Well,”  She hummed.  “I think so.  I mean, you gave up that life for me.  And don’t get me wrong I trust you and I know you’re committed to me, but you did.  Here’s something I think might be worth exploring and you have the experience.  You could be my guide.”

Tony looked at Pepper feeling so much love in his heart for the analytical woman that she had always been.  “That was the most you way to bring up a threesome that could have happened.  Are you sure about this though?  It doesn’t really seem like a ‘you’ thing.”

Pepper tapped her foot on the ground as she thought.  “Yes.  Yes, I think I am.  We can always stop if I’m not enjoying it right?”

Tony took both her hands in his.  “You’re the boss.”  He said.  “If we do, you make sure you stop if you get uncomfortable at all.  I know that with my history you might be into you and someone else, but me and someone else could dredge some stuff up.”

Pepper leaned over and kissed Tony.  It was deep and loving and she wrapped an arm around him and carded her hand through his hair.  “I’m so glad I married you.”

“Yeah, you sure got lucky with that one.”  Tony teased.  “So you want to find someone?”

“You do it.”  Pepper said quickly.   “You’ve done this kinda thing before.”

“You sure you just want me to bring someone back for you to have sex with?  You don’t want to… I don’t know?”  Tony said waving his hands around.

“Someone we know.”  She said.  “But not Natasha.”

Tony snorted.  “Don’t think I could if you wanted me to,”  Tony said sitting back in the chair and thinking about the people he knew that might agree to this.  He strummed his fingers along the arm of the chair as he flicked through potential candidates in his head.  Then you popped into his head.  “What about the new girl?”

“Mini you?”  Pepper mused.  “She’s very young but I think that could work.”

“Yeah, I think there’s no risk of her getting attached.  Plus she definitely is into that kind of thing.”  Tony said.

“Be careful if you ask, Tony.  You’re her boss.  She could feel pressured and we do not want a sexual harassment suit on our hands”  Pepper said.  “Make sure she knows that this is a no pressure request and don’t be sleazy about it.”

“Do you want to ask her?”  Tony teased.

Pepper shook her head.  “No.”

Tony rubbed Pepper’s leg.  “Then trust me.”

* * *

 

Tony moved around the kitchen in the Avengers’ common room making himself coffee.  He had figured this might be the best place to broach the subject of a threesome.  It was a safe neutral space.  People came in and out so you wouldn’t feel trapped.  It wasn’t a formal work area so it should lessen any feeling like this was the boss using his power to intimidate you.

You came in looking immaculate yet in that slightly left of center as you always did.  Your hair looked like you’d just stepped out of a salon and you were wearing a red plaid dress over fishnets.

“Hey, boss.  You wanted to see me?”  You said as you sidled over to him.

“Didn’t you just have training?”  Tony asked.

“Like an hour ago.  I showered.”  You scoffed as you helped yourself to a cookie.  Tony shook his head and held up the French press.  “Oh god yes.”  You said.

He poured you a cup of coffee and leaned against the kitchen bench.  “Alright.  So I guess I’ll just cut to the chase.”  He said.  “And I want you to know, this is a zero pressure, not me coming to you as the boss at all.  This is seriously just an ‘if you’re interested’ thing.”

“Jesus, Tony.  No,  I’m not going to help you cheat on your wife.”  You said straightening up like you were ready to fight.

“Woah!  Hey, no.  That’s not… that’s not where I was going with this.”  Tony said.

You relaxed again and looked him over.  “Oh my god.  You’re unicorn hunting.  Who’s idea was it?  Yours or Ms. Potts?”

“I’m what now?”  Tony asked.

“Hunting unicorn.  You know, looking for a bi girl to have a threesome with.”  You explained and took a drink from your coffee.

Tony blinked at you for a moment before getting himself back together.  “Right.  It was Pepper…”

“Exploring her sexuality?”  You asked.

Tony felt like he’d lost complete control over this conversation.  It wasn’t something that happened often and he felt like a deer in headlights.  “Yeah, she uhh…”

“You know unicorns don’t exist right?”  You said.  “They’re mythical creatures.  Only in fairy tale books and porn.”

“Yes… I uhh… Look.  It’s just…”  Tony babbled trying to get control on this conversation again.  Or at least figure out where his place in it was.

You stepped over to him and tapped his chest.  “It’s a good thing you just stumbled on a full-blown, honest to god, unicorn then isn’t it?”


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper was nervous. In fact, Tony couldn’t remember her ever seeming as nervous as she was right now.  Certainly, after she’d obliterated Killian and the whole incident with the kill bots she’d had that overly wound; adrenaline high that she seemed to be in right now.  Normally she was either really together take things as they came, or just aggressively stressed out.

Now however she was freaking out.  She couldn’t stop pacing.  Her heels clicked on the tile floor and she kept fiddling with her jewelry.  She twisted her bracelet on her wrist or tugged on her necklace.  She had also spent the last day and a half preparing.  She had waxed and gotten her hair done.  She’d bought new underwear.  She had showered about an hour and a half ago and then meticulously dressed in her new purchase, a slinky red dress and matching heels and spent the rest of the time perfecting her hair and makeup.

Tony came up behind her as she stopped at the bar and looked over some of the drinks.  He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.  “You can back out if you don’t want to do this.”  He said gently.

“No.  No, I still want to.”  She turned in his arms and looked into his eyes.  “But what if she doesn’t think… or like…?”

Tony nuzzled into her neck.  “Have you seen you?”  He hummed.

“Tony…”  Pepper whined.

He pulled back and looked at her.  “Seriously, Pepper.  You’re stunning.  Not to mention you’re the most amazing person I know.  She’s coming here for this.  She already wants you.”

Like by magic there was a knock at the door.  Tony let go of Pepper and opened it.  You were standing, leaning against the door frame with one hand and your hip popped out to one side, wearing a dress with a form-fitting black bodice and flared skirt, in pale pink with cartoon pictures of cakes, deer, and unicorns printed around the hem.  You quirked your eyebrow at him.  “Hey, come here often?”  You asked.

“Such a nerd.”  He teased stepping back so you could come inside.   “Can we get you anything?  Something to drink?”

“No need to get me drunk.  I’m a sure thing.”  You said, heading towards Pepper.  “Hey, Ms. Potts.  How are you?  Nervous?”

Pepper nodded.  “Please, call me Pepper.  I’m very nervous.  I don’t… I haven’t ever done anything like this before.”

You tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and smiled up at her.  “It’s all about you then.  Do you want to just sit and talk for a bit first?  Get comfortable?”

“Can we…?”  Pepper asked.  She leaned in, pulled back and leaned in again, lips slightly parted.  You bridged the distance and Tony watched on as the two of you kissed.  It was obvious that you were letting her lead.  When Pepper put her hand on your side you put a hand in the small of her back.  As he saw her body relax more, the kiss deepened and he saw your tongues touch on each other.  You were making this about her, this wasn’t some show to turn him on.  It was you letting Pepper figure her comfort level out and he internally thanked you.

You looked so different from each other.  The custom Dior dress she wore almost clashed against the cute little one that looked straight off the rack from Hot Topic that you wore.  Her hair was so meticulously in place, whereas yours looked a little wilder.   You were different people, but then so was he and Pepper.  Tony had been in a lot of threesomes in his life, but he had never seen anything sexier than the two of you kissing.  The fact you were so different and yet so tender.  The fact she was exploring this side of herself with him.   He had never been so turned on in his life.

He stepped up behind Pepper and pressed a kiss to her neck.  He felt a tug on his belt and looked down to see you lacing your fingers around it.  He smiled and resumed kissing Pepper’s neck.  He nipped at the shell of her ear and flicked his tongue over her earlobe.  His hands slid up her side and cupped her breast.  She let out a soft moan against your lips.  You broke the kiss and your mouth moved down the other side of her throat.  Pepper let her head fall back against Tony’s shoulder and her hands slid hesitantly up, skimming under the swell of your breast.

“Would you like to move this to the bedroom, Pepper?”  You asked, as your lips ghosted over her neck.

“Mm… yes.  Please.”  She hummed.

You made eye contact with Tony and ran your tongue over your bottom lip.  “Lead the way.”  You said.

Tony kept an arm around Pepper’s waist as the three of you made your way into the bedroom.  You took off your dress as soon as you were through the door, tossing it onto the bed and stepping out of your shoes so you stood in front of them in a sheer mesh bra and pantie set in a pale pint.  Pepper looked you up and down with lust blown eyes and she almost lunged at you, kissing you hungrily.

Tony watched on again, this time shedding his own clothes as he watched you exert a little more control.  You unzipped Pepper’s dress and pushed it down so it pooled at around her feet.  Next, you unhooked your bra and tossed it away.  Pepper took the opportunity to latch onto one, sucking and pulling at your nipple until it was a hardened peak and then moving to the other.  You moaned, closing your eyes and parting your lips in pleasure.  Your hands sought out Pepper’s bra, deftly unfastening it and sliding it off.  By the time Tony was naked so were you and Pepper.

You guided her back on the king sized bed and Tony crawled up beside you both.  You picked up your dress as you sat between Pepper’s legs and pulled something from the pocket and placed it beside you.  “You’re stunning, you know that?”  You said to Pepper.

“Told you.”  Tony agreed.

You smirked at him and he leaned in and kissed you for the first time.  It was deep and your tongue teased over his lips.  It was a light and playful kiss and there was a faint taste of bubble gum.  So faint that Tony wasn’t quite sure if he wasn’t tasting it because he expected you to taste like bubblegum.

You returned your attention to Pepper kissing your way down her body, pausing the nip and suck on her breasts.  Pepper relaxed back and ran her hands over you, touching as much as she could reach, which as you made your way down her body became less and less of you until her hands were just tangled in your hair.  Tony watched the two of you for a moment lazily stroking his cock.  He enjoyed watching the way you almost seemed to be worshipping her body.  Each kiss you placed was slow and deep.  Each caress of your hands over her skin made her muscles tense and shiver.  Pepper moaned with each one.  Sometimes softly, more a pleased hum.  As you got closer and closer to her cunt the moans became louder and more primal.

Tony leaned in and kissed Pepper.  She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held onto him as their lips slowly caressed each other’s and their tongues circled together.  He ran his hand down her body, pinching and pulling at her nipples.  Pepper couldn’t keep quiet.  Even as they kissed she moaned and writhed beneath the two of you.  Tony hadn’t expected that this would just be about pleasuring Pepper.  He was used to women wanting a piece of him.  That even when they did do something together it was a show to make him want them more.  He couldn’t help but think that asking you to join them was the best decision he’d made.

Pepper jerked back with a gasp and then groaned loudly.  You were between her legs gazing up at the two of them as you sucked on Pepper’s clit and worked your fingers inside her.  Pepper’s legs began to tremble and she bunched the sheets in her fists.  The noises she made were completely incoherent and animalistic and loud.  She was so loud.  Not that she was quiet with Tony but whatever you were doing now seemed to make her lose all control.  Something Pepper never did in any aspect of her life.

He could see her fighting it too.  Trying hard to stop the orgasm that was approaching from happening.  Her eyes were squeezed closed and her muscles were pulled tense.  Tony began to gently caress her hoping it would help her relax into it.

You sat up but didn’t ease up with your hands.  “Pepper, honey,” You said softly.  “I know what that feels like.  Trust me it’s not that.  Let it happen.  You won’t regret it.”

Pepper opened her eyes, they were slightly glazed and a little frightened.  “Can't… Can’t… Oh god,”

“It’s okay.  I’m here.  Relax, dear.”  Tony cooed.  Pepper locked eyes with him and as her body relaxed her orgasm hit.  She came, screaming out and gushing onto you.  Her body bucked wildly and when it stilled she lay panting, with a half smile on her face and her eyes glazed over like she was high.

“Holy shit, what even was that?  Pep!  You’ve never squirted with me!”  Tony said.  He wasn’t sure if he was jealous or impressed.  “Is this some kind of thing where you have the same parts so you know how they work better?”

“Oh no.”  You answered.  “I’m just really, really good at sex.  Lie back,”  You said picking up the thing you’d put next to you and stalking toward him.  “I’ll show you.”

You kissed him again.  This time all he could taste was Pepper.  He swirled his tongue trying the get it all from your lips as he let you push him onto his back.  Pepper curled in against him and lazily kissed and nuzzled into his neck.

You kissed your way down his body and between the two of you he relaxed completely, his cock hard and leaking, ready for some relief.  You ran your tongue up its length and he hummed and the warm wet of your mouth sending shivers through his member.  You sat up and looked at him picking up what he realized now was lube.  “You came prepared?”  He teased.  “I have lube you know?  Condoms too.  Right there.”  He said indicating to the array of items he’d put out on the bedside table in readiness for this.

“I’m sure you do,” You said as you squeezed the cool gel on your fingers.  “But this has glitter in it and you can’t fuck a unicorn unless you shit glitter after.”

Tony laughed and shook his head.  “I guess not.”

You ran your slicked fingers down between his legs and teased over his asshole.  “So relax.”

Tony lifted his hips a little a warm buzz spread through him.  Pepper continued to languidly run her hands over his body and kissing his throat and collarbone.  Meanwhile, you crouched between his legs licking over the head of his cock and teasing at his asshole.

You pushed a single finger inside him to your first knuckle and Tony gasped and his thigh muscles flexed.  This wasn’t a new experience by a long shot.  He was submissive and experimental with sex.  There was little he hadn’t tried and being pegged was actually a favorite for him and Pepper.  Still, that initial penetration always affected him, making him tense up as a jolt ran through his spine.

You dropped your head down on his cock, taking him deeper into your mouth and pushed further inside him.  He looked down at you between his legs and your eyes glittered with playfulness as you inserted another finger inside him.  Whatever was going on in your head you seemed to enjoy because you smiled up at him around his cock, and quirked your eyebrows as you began to fuck him with both fingers.

Each push in had them go deeper and you matched it with how far you took his cock into your mouth.  So that by the time the pads of your fingers touched his prostate your lips with sitting flush with his groin.  Tony made a loud moan as you dragged your fingers over his p-sport and jerked his hips up.  It made you moan too.  You were not kidding before when you said you were good at this.  It was like you had a magnet on you for each of their pleasure centers and you knew exactly how to work them.  You seemed to get off on the fact that was the case too.  You looked blissed out as you moved up and down on his dick.  Each moan from him seemed to merge into one with you.

Pepper’s hands continued to run over both him and through your hair and along your shoulders.  Her fingers teased the base of his cock.  It was too much.  His orgasm built deep in his core and pressed down making his abdominals tighten and his thigh muscles strain.  It bore down on him and he felt helpless to do anything to stop it.

He came, hard.  It started deep in his stomach and felt like it gushed from him, starting in his gut and spreading out and through him.  “Oh fuck.”   He groaned as he spilled down your throat.

You sat back and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand and looked down at them.  “Okay.  Looks like my work here is done.”

Tony looked up at you dazed, feeling like something wasn’t quite right and not sure what it actually was.  “You can stay.  You… we haven’t…”

You shook your head and started getting redressed.  “Better not.  Don’t want any rumors to start.  Might not hurt you.  Would hurt me.”

“But…”  Tony said lamely.

“Hey, it’s cool.  Enjoy your sex comas.”  You said pulling your dress over your head.  “See you tomorrow.”

With that, you were gone.  Tony lay blinking at the door for a moment before curling up with Pepper perplexed by the tornado that was you.


	3. Chapter 3

“I feel a little guilty,”  Pepper said as she poured herself some coffee from the French Press Tony had set on the table.  She and Tony had slept late.  There was something to be said about a sex coma, and you had certainly put them both into one hell of a sex coma last night.  Tony had already been considering going to ask you for tips on how to get Pepper off like that.  Not that he didn’t know what he was doing.  No one had ever complained and he and Pepper had their things they enjoyed, but that - that was something else.

Tony looked up at her from the tablet in his hand.  She had her own.  Sleeping in meant working over breakfast even if they were taking their sweet ass time getting going.  “What was that, dear?”

“We never got her off.  That’s not exactly good manners.”  Pepper joked.

Tony chuckled and shook his head.  “Certainly that’s not how I was raised.”

Pepper furrowed her brow and drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair as she stared down at her tablet.   Tony watched her closely.  Her normally long nails had been cut short and while she was looking at her tablet her eyes stayed still, boring a hole in the one spot.  The nails seemed significant.  Last night had been about her experimenting and she had really not been an active participant while you’d gotten her off.  She wanted a round two, where she got to be the dominant woman she was.

“Go on say it.”  Tony said.  “I know you want to.”

Pepper took a sip of coffee like she was trying to work up the nerve.  She opened her mouth, closed it again and took a bite of her avocado toast.  Tony laughed and shook his head taking a long drink of his coffee.

“Tony…”  Pepper whined.  “This isn’t easy for me.”

“I’m just not used to seeing you like this,”  Tony said grinning.  “It’s cute.  You’re cute.  Now come on.  Say what’s on your mind.”

“It’s not cute, Tony!”  Pepper groaned.  She let out a huff, blowing the stray strands of her red hair from her brow.  “Do you think she would?”

“Do I think she would what?”  Tony teased, loving the way Pepper was squirming.

“Do you think she’d come back again if we asked?”  Pepper said, the words tumbling out of her mouth as quickly as she could form them.

Tony raised his eyebrows in mock shock making a spluttering startled sound.  “What?  I never!  I thought I was enough for you, Pepper!  How dare you?”  He teased.

Pepper rolled her eyes.  “You’re ridiculous you know?”

Tony smirked and grazed his teeth over his bottom lip.  “You love me.”

“You’re lucky I do.”  She said.

Tony smiled at her and patted her thigh.  “I know.”  He said, earnestly.  “I don’t know.  She took off so fast.  Maybe receiving is just not her thing.  Maybe she’ll be worried about it getting found out.  I can ask.  You’re sure though?  I know you.  This exploring your sexuality thing is great and all but you aren’t the one-night stand type.”

“It won’t be a one night stand if it happens again, now will it?”  Pepper said with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Tony pursed his lips and scratched his head.  He didn’t want to say that that’s what he was worried about.  The thing was, as much as he trusted her, jealousy was still one of the little vices he struggled with.  Not because of her at all, just in the back of his mind, there was a niggling little voice, usually sounding exactly like his father, that told him he wasn’t enough.  No one would ever love him.  Not really.  Any affection that people had for him actually was meant to be directed at someone else and eventually, he’d be left alone.

The other problem was jealousy was one of Pepper’s demons too.  For Pepper, the jealousy came from experience.  It had been something she’d grown over time thanks to the feelings she had developed for him while she was his assistant.  With the tasks he’d had her perform… who could blame her for getting a twinge of insecurity if he flirted a little too long with another woman?  It was something he’d been mindful of.  He tended to have a default state of flirtation.  Women.  Men.  It didn’t really matter.  He liked that little shy smile they had when he did it.  For Pepper, he tried not to feed it.  He made sure she knew he was there with her.  If he saw that tinge of green he backed off and focused on Pepper.

Actually continuing to bring the same person back to sleep with them again?  It was a risk.  How many times do you need to sleep with someone before the thought that it’s also going on behind your back?  Would Pepper begin to think that anytime he had a brainstorming session with you, you and he were fucking?  What noise would Pepper have to make before he started thinking that she’d realize he wasn’t the one for her?

The deciding factor was that it was you.  If it had been anyone else, he would have just said straight up, he thought it was a bad idea.  You really were like nobody else though.  The fact you didn’t want to be tied down was a huge factor.  That helped with his little side of jealousy.  He knew you wouldn’t feed any kind of potential romance with Pepper, even if logically he knew she wouldn’t either.  Pepper was the marrying type, he had proof in the band of titanium around his finger.  You were not.  The bigger one was, you weren’t the kind of person who hurt people.  Your promiscuity was about having fun.  You had proven that.  You weren’t in it to notch your bedpost.  You weren’t seeking out targets.  Inviting you back, you might say no, but if you did, that would be for the best.

“I’ll ask her, but she might say no,”  Tony said, rubbing his thumb in small circles on her thigh.  “She might be just a one-night stand person.”

Pepper nodded.  “I know.  I just… if we’re going to explore this.  I want to explore it.”

Tony wasn’t sure when would be an appropriate time to ask this time.  How many time in a row can you ask an employee to have sex with you and your wife before you’re considered sexually harassing them?

The answer was one.  He knew that.  Not that that was his intention.  It was a very murky area to be wading in and the absolute last thing he wanted was for you to feel uncomfortable working here anymore.

He approached you in your lab.  You were working on nanites and hunched over an electron microscope.  He cleared his throat and you turned around and grinned up at him.

“Hey, boss, what’s up?”  You said.

“Oh god, don’t call me boss.”  He said, taking his glasses off and wiping them.

You furrowed your brow and then laughed.  “It’s not so hard.  You have to get your fingers in deep and push them up.  You know where the clitoris is right?”  You said.

Tony held up both his hands.  “Woah hang on.  Not that.  I mean, yes, I do want to learn that but … Shit.”

You cocked an eyebrow at him.  “Then what is it?”

“She cut her fingernails,”  Tony said lamely.

“Shit,”  You said leaning back on the bench.  “Normally when it’s a married woman experimenting they just want to kiss and touch your boobs, you know?”

“I mean, not from experience,”  Tony said.

Tony watched on as you worried your lip.  “So it’s like this,”  You said looking back up at him.  “I really, really like threesomes.  Especially the kind where it’s two girls and a guy.”

“I’m partial to those ones too.”  Tony joked, taking a seat on one of the stools.

“See, most guys seem to think that a ‘two girls and a guy’ one is all about them.  You get the right people though and it’s fun for everyone.  That’s easier out in the wild.  Go to the party, find some random people, or your friends, go to town on each other.  Everyone goes home happy.”

“Our experiences are very different to each other, but please go on,”  Tony said.

“With a couple, you tend to have this hierarchy of expectations.  When I get asked my first expectation, and most commonly what happens is the dude just wants a threesome and has talked his wife or girlfriend into it.  I always so no when I expect that’s the case.”  You explain.

“How much do people ask you for a threesome?”  Tony said with a whistle.

“Tony,”  You scoffed.  “Look at me.”

He laughed and shook his head.  “Right.  Continue.”

“After that it’s she wants to experiment.  I’ll say yes to people who want to explore their sexuality.  I like giving that to people.  Still, in the guys head, he often thinks that’s about him.  I test that by focusing on her.  Let me tell you, a lot of dudes hate that.  Usually, when she means experiment though she means, kissing, boob touching and I go down on her.  The guy always… always fucks me from behind.”

Tony wasn’t sure where you were going with this.  He furrowed his brow and tilted his head.  “Did I do the threesome wrong?”

You laughed and touched his arm.  “No.  No.  You did it so right.  That was all about Pepper.  You were giving her a gift.  I never once doubted for one second that the two of you weren’t totally into each other and that that was about her exploring something with someone she loved and trusted at her side.  That’s why you got that little bonus at the end.”

Tony hummed.  “I did like that.”

“They always do.”  You said with a nod of your head.

“I’m not sure what you’re actually trying to tell me though,”  Tony said.

“I’m saying that the fact you did that, and you noticed that your wife cut her fingernails because he wanted to finger me is, really some bizarro level of romantic I’m totally down for.”  You said.

“Oh, good.  Wasn’t sure there for a second.”  Tony said.

“We’re getting into dangerous territory though, you know that right?”  You said.  “You’re both my boss on top of the whole normal jealousy and potential feelings catching.  I don’t wanna hurt you, but more I really don’t want my life ruined because of this.”

“You want to have us draw up some legal stuff?  Job protection?  An NDA?”  Tony offered.

You chewed on the end of your nail.  “Yeah.  Might be good.  Something that covers all three of us.  The job stuff should be that my work is taken for its own merit.  Not that I’m guaranteed a job here.”

“Of course.  You know, I absolutely do not want to lose you from this.  You’re probably the best engineer I’ve ever seen.  No, wait. Second best.”  He said.

“Right.  After you…”  You said with a laugh.

“Oh no.  Not me.  Shuri.”  He said quickly.

“The Princess of Wakanda.  Okay, I’ll take that.”  You said.  “Alright, you do that.  Does Saturday sound good?”

Tony nodded.  “Yeah, we have nothing on.  You want dinner maybe?”

“Yeah, I think I would like to get to know you both better.”  You said, turning back to your work.  “Besides, I’d like to see how billionaires eat.”


	4. Chapter 4

Tony had had his lawyers draw up a contract.  He’d checked it himself to make sure that everyone was protected and there was nothing in it that made it more one-sided.  He wanted everyone to come out of this happy and feeling like they were safe to explore whatever it was that was happening.  The NDA basically said that what happened in the bedroom stayed in the bedroom.  It wasn’t to be discussed outside.  Nor was it to affect what happened in the workplace.  No special treatment.  Work had to be assessed on its merit.  For that reason, Tony spoke to Bruce and Rhodey about taking over as your go-to supervisors and to do the performance reviews.  They didn’t quite understand why but they didn’t question it.

The paperwork was sent to you and returned a few days later signed in a purple glitter gel pen.  Tony laughed when he saw it and appreciate the fact there were no rules against that.

On the day you’d arranged to come over for a round two Tony was nervous.  He had no idea where it was coming from either.  As opposed to Pepper who seemed to be relaxed and slightly excited about it.  It was a stark contrast to the first time where he felt in his element and she was overthinking everything.  He’d watched her quietly as she filed her nails and then proceeded to get dressed and apply her makeup.

She came over to him and ran her fingers through his hair.  “What are you worried about?”

He leaned into her hands and then rested his head on her chest as she held him.  “I don’t even know.  It just feels like higher stakes.”

“Hey, Tony.  You can say no if you want to.”  Pepper assured him as her fingers ran over his scalp making it prickle and send a shiver down his spine.

“No.  I do want to.  I just …”  He groaned as he tried to quickly put his thoughts in order and attempt to actually verbalize the things he was worried about for a change.  “If you… and then she… I know I’m not…”

“Tony,”  She said tilting his chin up to face her.  “I know that getting married for you… I know it was a big deal in some ways because you didn’t really picture yourself doing that.   So to ask at all was a huge thing.  But I also know that you don’t see it the same way as a lot of people.  That, in your head we were kind of already married.  That the ring and the piece of paper itself doesn’t mean a lot to you.  But it does for me.  Those words we said, the paper we signed.  It means something to me.  I am committed to you, you understand?  I love you.  I don’t want to do this if you think it might change that.”

“No.  No, no.  I know.  I do know.  Logically.  Just… people leave me.”  He nearly added ‘you did once’ but caught himself.  This wasn’t that and he didn’t want to hurt her or start a fight.

“I’m not going anywhere.”  She said.

Tony had had a chef prepare dinner.  He did have a regular cook on staff but whether they worked or not depended on his mood.  He ate a lot of take-out despite how bad it was for his heart.  The chef had gone a little bit overboard but then again, you had said you wanted to see how billionaires eat.  It would be fun to put on a show of it.

There was Confit Ocean Trout with chamomile, blood orange and nettle cream.  Wagyu steak served with soy & carrot puree, capers and crème Fraiche and a dessert of cheeses and a tasting board of cakes served with matching gelato.  The first course was just being plated up when you knocked on the door.

Pepper answered and greeted you with a kiss on the cheek.  “You look so cute today.”  She said, stepping back to let you in.  She wasn’t wrong.  You had toned down your usual flare, wearing a halterneck dress in pale lavender with white polka-dots and your hair set perfectly.

“And you look as stunning as ever.”  You replied stepping inside.

“Can I get you a drink?”  Tony asked after he’d also greeted you with a kiss.

“Can you make a cocktail?”  You asked.

“I’ve been known to hold my own,”  Tony said with a smirk heading straight to his bar.  “What were you thinking?”

“Do you know a touchstone margarita?”  You asked as you and Pepper trailed behind him.

“I know how to make a regular margarita.”  He said.

“Oh well, how about…”

He held out his hand to stop you.  “No, no.  The internet exists for a reason.”  He said and opened up a screen at the bar typing in a search for touchstone margarita.  “And you dear?”

“If we’re having cocktails, a cosmo.”  She said.

He went about making the drinks as you and Pepper sat opposite him talking.  He noticed the way that the two of you kept touching like it was the most comfortable thing in the world.  Yet if there was a spectrum of femininity you both sat on different ends and looked startlingly different.  It wasn’t a thing that he’d really thought about too much the first time because it had been a quick and dirty hookup. There was no getting to know each other for you and Pepper and you’d left right away.  This felt more like a date and he wondered if maybe that was a bad thing.

He put the drinks on the bar when he was done and poured himself a Scotch, neat.  The three drinks were about as different as the people drinking them were.  Your pastel purple drink looked silly and fun against the classic red cosmopolitan Pepper was drinking.  Tony’s Scotch didn’t really match him that closely.  At least not the version of him he was at home, but it certainly wasn’t anything like either of those drinks either.

“Shall we eat?”  Pepper asked.

The three of you took your drinks to the table and the first course was brought out.

“So is this typical?  Chefs and stuff?”  You asked.

Pepper laughed.  “Well not like this. There is a cook though.  Tony is going a little overboard.”

“For me?”  You said feigning shock and placing your hand over your heart.  “You didn’t have to.”

“You wanted to see how the 1% lived.”  He said with a shrug.

“But Pepper just said this isn’t how you live.”  You teased taking a bite of your trout.

Tony smirked at you and bit his bottom lip.  “No,”  He said.  “But we can if we want to.”

You snorted and covered your mouth.  “Touché.”  You said.  “And bonus points for nearly making me snort fish out of my nose.”

Tony broke down into giggles and Pepper shook her head and rolled her eyes.  “So why don’t you tell us about yourself?”

“Oh you know, the typical story of parents realizing their kid has a special talent and forcing them to focus on that entirely so they have trouble forming real bonds with people.  Ho hum.”  You said and took a sip of your drink.

“Hey, that’s my story.  Get your own one.”  Tony teased.

Pepper rolled her eyes again.  “Do you get along with your parents?”

“Yeah.  They’re alright.  We’re not one of those super loving catalog families but you know, they’re alright.”  You said.  “Proud of me, wish that I was closer to giving them grandkids.  They’ll probably have a long time to wait for that.”

“You don’t want kids?”  Pepper asked.

You shrugged.  “It’s not something I’ve ever thought about.  How about you two?”

“Yeah.  We aren’t trying yet.  Pepper wanted to explore this,”  Tony said indicating between you and Pepper.  “First.  But soon.”

“That’s really exciting.  I bet a little baby Potts-Stark would be very cute.”  You said.

The three of you talked through dinner.  It really did have that date feeling.  Maybe it was just making friends though and he was overthinking it.  He had to remember even though he spoke to you almost daily, Pepper never really did so he couldn’t deny her wanting to make a friendship with someone that will always be important to her.  You were helping her get a better understanding of who she was, after all.

After the meal, Tony went and made coffee as you and Pepper continued to talk.  “I am so full.  We definitely don’t normally do that heavy of a dessert as that.”

“Hopefully not too full.”  You teased and Pepper shook her head.

“You’re worse than he is, I swear.”  She said with a laugh.

“That is slander!”  Tony called out and both you and Pepper began laughing.  He’d noticed that your hand had moved to Pepper’s knee and was slowly inching higher up her leg.  Pepper was leaning into you more so it almost looked like she was trying to breathe you in.

“Are we sure that we want coffee?”  Tony asked.

“Maybe not.”  You said and leaning in capturing Pepper’s lips.  Pepper kissed you back passionately, one arm wrapping around your waist to pull you closer and the other running up your side and cupping your breast.  Tony watched on for a moment, just letting the two of you relax into the moment before he cleared his throat.  You both looked up at him looking slightly dazed.

“Bedroom?”  He suggested, gesturing towards it.

“Right.  Yes.”  Pepper said getting up.

The three of you made your way to the bedroom.  When you got there Pepper came up behind you and unzipped your dress.  Tony moved behind Pepper and did the same to her.  “What would you like to do?  I can…”  She leaned in and whispered something in your ear that Tony couldn’t hear but a slow smile crossed your face the longer she talked and your eyes fell on Tony looking dark and predatory.

“Whatever you are most comfortable with, Pepper.  Any of that sounds good to me.”  You said.

“What?  Why did you just look at me like that?”  Tony asked as Pepper started kissing along your throat and guiding you toward the bed.

You reached behind you and unhooked your bra, tossing it to the side.  “Your wife just said she has a strap-on.  I’m loving the implications, Tony.  I’m hoping I might get a future invite to be a part of that.”

“Who knows?  Maybe if you’re a good girl now.”  Tony teased.  He came up behind Pepper as she pulled your panties down and off and they kissed.  He ran his hands down her, cupping her breasts and squeezing them as she ground her ass against his crotch.  His cock jumped and started to harden like it was seeking out more.

Pepper broke the kiss and focused her attention back on you.  Tony watched on as she kissed her way down your body, pausing at your breasts to lick and bite at your nipples before continuing down your body.  He stripped himself of his suit and hanging it over the back of the couch then came over and crawled up next to you.

He kissed you and teased your breasts with his hands.  Your tongue flicked into his mouth and over his lips and when Pepper started sucking on the sensitive flesh on the inside of your thighs you moaned against him.  Your hand ran through his hair and down his back until you started palming his cock through his boxers.  He groaned as his erection began to strain against his pants.

You worked down his boxers and he was just about to help you get them down when you arched up with a gasp suddenly as Pepper sucked on your pussy.   Tony watched for a moment as Pepper went down on you, licking and sucking at your folds.  Her hands gripped at your thighs and she looked up at you and Tony looking pleased with herself.

As you regained focus you ran your tongue up his shaft.  He groaned and looked down at you.  You gazed up at him, eyes slightly fuzzy but with a devious grin on your face.  You started sucking on the end of his cock, rolling your tongue over it graphically and nipping at the extra sensitive spot just below the head.  Tony groaned and bunched his hands in your hair, his hips rocked forward without him even meaning to, pushing his cock a little further into your mouth.

There was no doubt you knew what you were doing.  Your tongue curled around his shaft as you took him deep into the back of his throat and hollowed your cheeks as you sucked back again.  Tony’s hips rolled lazily against you and he ran his hands down over your breasts and stomach and ran them through Pepper’s hair.  Heat built deep in his stomach and his skin prickled as he enjoyed the wet heat of your mouth.

Pepper pushed a finger inside you and you pulled back with a gasp.  “Oh god, that’s it.”  You said, your voice shaky.

Pepper smiled as the point of her tongue circled over your clit.  You looked up at Tony your lips parted just a little.  “Why don’t you… mmm… go take care of Pepper?”

Tony gave you a half smile and moved around behind Pepper, stroking his hand down her spine.  He pulled her panties down and began to run the head of his cock up and down her folds. Pepper hummed into your pussy, pulling your clit into her mouth.  You arched your back and as Pepper pushed another finger inside of you Tony sunk his cock into Pepper’s cunt.

The room slowly got louder and louder.  Between moans, you would instruct Pepper what to do.  ‘Deeper.’  ‘Harder.’  ‘Curl your fingers.’  ‘Yes.’  ‘Like that.’  Pepper’s moans were muffled by your cunt as Tony fucked her.  His hand slid over her back and cupped her breasts.  He pulled her hair back and bunched it in his fist and played with her clit.  His own sounds were deep.  Groaning as he felt the squeeze of Pepper’s heat around his shaft and he watched his wife enjoying giving you pleasure.

Yours was the first orgasm to hit but the way your body lurched up and you cried out seemed to spur Pepper on like she was determined to give you another one.  When your second hit, Pepper let her self relax and her own orgasm took her over.  Her walls clenching tight around Tony’s cock and pulling him over with her.  He groaned as he released in waves, his cock pulsing inside her.

The three of you collapsed panting on the bed.  “Okay.  Yes.  I’m definitely bi.”  Pepper said panting.

You hummed and stroked her hair.  “Enjoyed that did you?”  You asked.

She nodded.  “Much more than I thought even.”  She said.  Tony smiled and kissed her shoulder.  He really was happy he’d gotten to explore this with her.  He was thankful he’d found you to do it with.  “Thank you for doing this.”

“It was honestly my pleasure.”  You said with a smirk and rolled on your side to face them both.  “I never say this but if you ever want to do this again, you know where to find me.”

Tony kissed Pepper’s neck as he looked into your eyes.  He wasn’t sure exactly, but this might be the start of something very fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony Stark had a problem.

Yes, compared to a lot of things he’d dealt with in his life this was maybe minor league.  He had, after all, had the man he looked up to as a father have him kidnapped and tortured by terrorists.  Compared to that, this was positively mundane.  Just a regular everyday problem of the heart really.  Unfortunately, he couldn’t quite figure out how to fix it.

See the problem was that when you like someone, and you’re attracted to them and you keep having sex regularly the chances of catching feelings is kind of high.  It was annoying really.  He’d spent the first 38 odd years being known for the fact he never caught feelings.  He was a playboy goddamnit.  How was it that he had fallen in love with one woman, gotten to the point that he wanted to actually settle down and have children and he’d started feeling the same way about a whole other person?

Part of him wondered if he was trying to sabotage himself.  It would be his modus operandi.  Up until recently, there had been lots of much bigger issues getting in the way of him and settling down.  The ‘world needing saving’ thing for a start.  Now it was saved and he’d settled there was this.  You.  Did he really not want to settle down that badly that he’d do this to himself?  And Pepper?  And you?

The thing was, he didn’t think it was that.  He loved Pepper.  He loved waking up being spooned by her.  He loved their talks over coffee before they both left for work.  He loved how much she challenged him every single day.  He still pictured her as a mother and the idea of them having a kid together.  Of being a dad.

He just also liked you.  So where did that fit in?

The other problem was this wasn’t just about him and you.  It was complicated.  There was the fact that you and Pepper despite being a different as two women could be, seemed to be best friends now.  Not that you were always together or anything, you were both extremely career focused women and on top of that you were still caught up pretty strongly in your party lifestyle.  Still, it wasn’t uncommon that the two of you would go to the salon together or shopping or even for him to come home and find the two of you drinking on the couch while you watched the Great British Bake Off.

There was also the fact that Pepper was still really into the sexual exploration thing too.  It was like she was having this awakening.  Since the signing of the NDA, the three of you had kind of been running the gamut of sexual exploration.  You had watched on masturbating as Pepper had pegged him.  He had been made to watch as Pepper had used the strap-on on you.  You had done daisy chains, trains, doubled dipped, and had each of you in turn tied up and overstimulated.  There was not a thing either he or Pepper had suggested that you hadn’t enthusiastically agreed to and Pepper was loving it.

He was too but this lingering issue that he did want to have children and while Pepper was off her birth control every time you joined them in the bedroom and it led to him having penetrative sex with you, he’d then have to use condoms for the next two weeks because you were still sleeping with other people too.  He had had to use them for the past two months now and really he needed to talk about this and be honest with the fact that he might have gone in too deep into this arrangement and he couldn’t see how to get out without someone getting hurt.

Unless…

Except that wasn’t fair.  You had called yourself a unicorn and in the loosest definition of the term yes you were.  You were the bi girl they’d roped in to have threesomes with.  Only there was a much darker definition where the couple expected to own the third party and wouldn’t allow her to see other people while at the same time maintaining that she was the interloper.  He never wanted you to feel like.  This was always something that was supposed to be fun for all of you.  You were supposed to have your own thing.  It was supposed to be a not big deal and if it ended then that wouldn’t be a big deal either.  He had never thought there would be any question of who he would choose if shit went south.  It was Pepper, it was always Pepper.  So why was he now really hoping that that was never something he had to decide?

He couldn’t ask for a change in the conditions.  Yeah, polyamory was a thing but it was never meant to be the thing the three of you had.

Maybe… maybe he just needed to say that his dick was for Pepper only then, the kid thing could still happen and he didn’t have to give this up or ruin everything.

“What about double penetration?”  You suggested.

Okay.  Maybe he’d bring up the whole dick thing tomorrow.

Pepper raised her eyebrow and swirled the skewer with the two green olives in her dry martini.  “That could be fun.  I assume you mean either you and me and not Tony receiving.”

“I did but god, now you mention it…”  You said casting your gaze to Tony.

Tony swallowed hard and laughed nervously.  “Not that that doesn’t sound… Like a thing we can try but I’ll need much more building up to it from where I am now.”

You and Pepper laughed.  “Relax, honey.  You are allowed to say you don’t want to do certain things.”  Pepper said.

“Me or you then?”  You asked.

Pepper popped the stick with the olives in her mouth and chewed on them as she considered the offer.  “Have you done it before?”  She asked.

You nodded your head and took a long drink from your tequila sunrise.  Pepper looked from you to Tony and then back again like she was weighing up all the options.  “You.” She said simply.

“Thought you’d say that.”  You teased.

“I do like to be the boss.”  She agreed and leaned in and kissed you.  “But,” She added as she pulled back again.  “You both have to get me off first.”

You leaned back against Tony so your back was pressed flushed to his chest and he snaked an arm around your waist.  His fingers grazed over the exposed skin where your shirt had ridden up as you tilted your head back to look at him.  “I think we both have the necessary skills to handle that don’t you think.”

Tony looked down at you for a second before switching his attention to Pepper, fixing his gaze on her as your breath tickled his neck.  “Yes.  I think that can be arranged.”  He leaned down and captured your lips.  Even after the three months, you had been messing around kissing you felt exciting.  Like there was always some promise that came with it.

“Shall we?”  You asked pulling back.

Pepper smiled as she got up.  It was playful and a little dark and Tony could see her formulating a plan for how this was going to play out.  “Let’s.”

The three of you shed your clothes on the way to the bedroom, leaving them in a trail down the hall.  He picked Pepper up when he got in the room and tossed her on the bed.  She squealed and lay back spreading her legs and welcoming Tony into her arms.  He kissed her hungrily grinding his hips against her, so his cock slid up and down her pussy.

While Tony kissed and sucked on Pepper’s breasts and his fingers trailed down her body slipping between her folds and circling over her clit, you moved around the room collecting together the things needed for round two.

Tony pushed two of his digits inside Pepper and began fucking her with them.  She gasped and arched up as he found the spongy surface of her g-spot and began to curl his fingers, dragging them over it like he was calling to someone.

You moved onto the bed and leaned down to kiss Pepper.  Your hand joined his at her cunt and he pulled his fingers from inside and took your hand guiding one of your fingers in with one of his.  Together you worked at bringing Pepper to orgasm.  You each took turns kissing her and leaving marks where she could hide them.  On her breasts and hips and the inside of her thighs.  Your fingers worked her cunt, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

Pepper came with a cry, her body arching up of the mattress and her hands clutching at the sheets.  You both stroked her through it and when you pulled your hand away, you licked your fingers clean as you looked down at her.

“Alright then, come here,”  Tony said wrapping both his arms around your waist and pulling you into his lap.

“Anthony!”  You scolded, straddling his lap and pushing him on his back.  “I hope you don’t think you’re in charge here?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, dear.”  Tony teased and pulled you down into a hard kiss.

You rocked your hips against him, his cock grinding on your pussy.  Beside you, Pepper began putting the strap-on harness on.  You grabbed a condom and tore open the packet, carefully placing the little rubber ring between your lips.  Tony smirked up at you as you moved down his form.

“Nice party trick.”  He said as you lowered your head down over his cock, using your lips to roll the condom in place.  His words were choked off as you deepthroated him and slowly sucked back, the wet warm pressure of your mouth massaging his shaft.

“You like that, huh?”  You asked as you grabbed the lube and began coating his cock.  He groaned and bucked his hips up into your hand.  The firm grip and the way your hand slipped so smoothly up and down his shaft made ache for more.  “You should see what I can do with a cherry stem.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?”  He asked as you straddled his lap.  You took his cock and guided it inside of you.  Your wall muscles squeezing and relaxing, massaging his shaft as it pushed in to the hilt.

Tony looked over at Pepper who was now coating the dildo she planned to use in glittery lube.  She smiled softly at him and winked.  He groaned and propped himself up on one elbow and began to suck on your breast as he kept his eyes on Pepper.

His thumb went to your clit as you rolled your hips against him.  You moaned softly against his ear and nipped at his pulse point just below it.  It sent a shiver down his spine and his hips snap up into you.

Pepper climbed up onto the bed behind the two of you and put her hand on the middle of your back.  You pushed him back and he wrapped his arms around your waist as you stilled above him.

Tony felt the press of the dildo against his cock.  He groaned and kissed the side of your neck as he looked up into the blue of Pepper’s eyes.  “We ready?”  She asked.

“Mmm… so ready.”  You hummed.

Pepper pushed in.  The press of the toy against his cock and the tightness around it as your cunt was filled was an intense feeling.  Tony groaned and began to rut up into you, creating friction to add to the feeling of pressure against his cock.  Pepper began to thrust to and with each thrust, it felt like his cock was being milked.

“Oh god.  Fuck!  Fuck!”  You cried and bit down into Tony’s shoulder.  His hands tightened on your back and he kissed you hard.  His tongue slipping into your mouth and swirled around yours.

Pepper started to fuck you hard and fast.  Each thrust made either himself or you moan loudly until soon it was just blending together, filling the room.  Pepper held his hands behind your back, pinning them together so he was helpless and just holding on while he tried not to finish too soon.

His balls tightened and hit buried his face in your neck and whimpered, sure he was going to come before you.  “Oh god.  Not gonna last.”  He groaned.

Whether you had just been holding on too, or his words triggered something in you, he wasn’t sure, but you suddenly came hard, your cunt clenching and legs trembling.  It dragged him over with you, and he released inside you.

“Oh god.”  You sighed when Pepper pulled out.  You slithered off Tony in pile beside him.

“Mm, that was fun,”  Pepper said stepping out of the harness and climbing in the bed beside you.

You curled up and both Pepper and Tony spooned around you.  Tony leaned over and kissed Pepper before pressing a kiss to your head.  This felt really comfortable and right.  Unfortunately, that might be the problem.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee and going over plans for a new green jet engine when Pepper came over and sat in his lap.  He curled an arm around her and looked up into her eyes.

“Well, hello there.”  He said with a smile.

She leaned in and kissed him.  “I’m going to have to go back to LA for a week or two.  Do you want to come with me?”

“Yeah.  Sounds good.  When are we going?”  He asked.

“Couple of days,”  Pepper said rubbing her nose against his.

This was an unusually high amount of affection from Pepper at the start of the day.  It was nice.   It was a level of domesticity he hadn’t really expected to have.  It was never one that he’d ever experienced as a child.  His role models for what made a happy marriage were fairly fucked up, to be honest.

He did like it and as she rubbed her nose against his he nipped at her lips.  She kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair.  “I was thinking,”  She said as she pulled back.  “We could have a little get together before we go.  Maybe our little unicorn can have a go with the harness.”

“That could be fun.”  Tony agreed, tapping his fingers on her thigh.  “Can we talk about something though?”

“Of course.  What’s up?”  Pepper said.

Tony had a lot he needed to talk about.  How he didn’t know how to interpret these feelings he was having for you.  How he thought he might be falling for you.  How even if he wasn’t there was something and it was getting mixed up and now he thought you all needed to stop doing this but he also absolutely didn’t want to stop doing this at all.

He started with the thing that was most on his mind though.  “You still want to have kids right?”

Pepper furrowed her brow and looked at him.  Her expression a mix of suspicion and concern.  “Yes.  Of course, I do.  I’m not on my birth control anymore.”

“Yeah, but I have to be,”  Tony said.

Pepper moved from off Tony’s lap and drummed her fingers on the table.  “Do you want to stop?”

“I didn’t say that.  But maybe this,”  He said pointing down at his crotch.  “Might need to be just for you.”

Pepper snort laughed.  “Lucky me.  That’s okay.  Won’t change the harness plan that I had.”

Tony pulled her back into his lap.  “Lucky me.”  He said kissing the side of her neck and running his hand over her soft stomach  “And we’ll start trying?  Really trying?”

She cupped his jaw and kissed him softly.  He hummed at the gentle and tender caress of her lips over his and the way her fingers massaged the back of his neck.  “Yes, we’ll start really trying.  We’ll be parents.  And you will get to be a daddy.”  Tony flinched and Pepper looked at him puzzled.  “What was that?”

“Just that word.  Gave me a PTSD style flashback.”  He brought his mouth up to her ear.  “To the playboy days.”

Pepper hit him playfully in the chest and got up.  “Oh, you’re disgusting.”

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to him for one last kiss.  “Make me a lot of money today.”

“I’ll try.  You behave.”  She shot back and headed out to the elevator

Tony watched her leave and took a large sip of her coffee.  That was one thing down.  Now he had to figure out his damn feelings.

* * *

 

“You’re both really leaving me alone for two weeks?”  You complained and shoved a sushi roll into your mouth.

The sushi had been ordered in.  Yes, it had come from Masa and cost a few thousand dollars.  And yeah, you were shoving it in your mouth like it was popcorn.  It was still technically take-out.  Besides, he had started to find a lot of entertainment into seeing exactly what kinds of food you would just shove in your mouth like you’d bought it at a local carnival and it came served on a stick.

“I know.  Whatever will you do with yourself?”  Pepper teased.

“You got me.”  You shrugged, your mouth still stuffed with sushi.  “Hang out with people my own age?”

“Do they like it when you speak with your mouth full?”  Pepper teased.

You swallowed and started laughing.  “Not really.”  You said.  “And might I say, you’re going to make a wonderful mother.”

“Yes, and about that…”  Tony said.

Your eyes went wide and you dropped your jaw.  “You’re pregnant?  Really?”

“No.  No, no, no,”  Pepper said holding up her hands.

“Not yet.  We just want to get serious about trying.”   Tony added.  “So, because of the whole safe sex issue… the D is off the table.”

You put your hand to your heart and let out a breath.  “Oh man, I thought you were about to break up with me then.  I was starting to mentally tell myself not to start crying.”

Pepper put her hand on your knee.  “You would have started crying?”

You huffed and took a long sip of the brightly colored cocktail you’d been nursing.  “Shit.  Fuck it.”  You whined and rolled your head back on your shoulders.

“What happened?  Did we just break you?  Do we need to install a new operating system?”  Tony asked.

You laughed and shook your head.  “No.  But I’ve done the thing I never do.  There’re feelings.  I have feelings.  I didn’t even think I did that, you know?”  You held out your hand like you were trying to get them to stop talking though Tony was completely dumbstruck anyway.  “I mean, it’s okay.  I know you’re… “  You waved your hands at them.  “And I’m not really part of that.  But I like this a lot.  The whole safe sex thing you do.  With the condoms with each other after me.  You might as well not even bother.  I was tested twice in the past month and both are fine and I’ve only been with both of you.”

The words had spilled from you so fast Tony wasn’t sure how to process them all.  He sat blinking at you as he pulled each part out and tried to figure out where you were going with this.

“You have feelings for us?”  Pepper asked.

You seemed to make yourself smaller and you nodded your head.  You had a look in your eyes that he recognized.  It was the look of a person who had taken it for granted that they didn’t fall in love and now found themselves in love.  “Yes,”  You said in a tiny voice.  “But, look, I mean… I get it okay.  I am okay with just this.  I’m not trying to pressure you both.”

“You haven’t been sleeping with anyone else?”  Tony asked.

You shook your head again.  “I have sex for fun and I’m having fun with the two of you.  Didn’t feel like any point to keep hooking up with strangers when I know I like being here with you guys.”

No one said anything for a long time.  As each second past, you seemed to make yourself smaller and fidgeted more.  It was so unlike you and so out of character that Tony heart started to ache for you, yet he seemed to be frozen in place.  “I ruined this, didn’t I?  I’ll just go.”  You said getting up.

He and Pepper moved as one.  Each grabbing your hand to stop you.  He looked at Pepper and she nodded and he pulled you into his lap.  “Shh… it’s okay.  We can… we’ll…”  Tony babbled.  He wanted to tell you he felt the same.  That the three of you would work this out.  Speaking his feelings was never his strong suit though.

“It’s okay, honey,”  Pepper said taking your hand and running her thumb in soothing circles over the back of your hand.  She looked up at Tony and then to you.  “It’s not just you.”

You looked at her as you trembled in his lap.  “Really?”

She shook her head.  “Yes.  I’ve been trying to tell myself it’s not there.  That we’re just having fun.  And we are.  We’re having fun.  But if it was just fun it would be over by now.  It’s been months of this.  I’m not letting you go for a reason.”  

Tony blinked his eyes.  There was that little jealousy demon.  It was ridiculous because Pepper had basically said exactly how he had been feeling too.  So it was better for him this way.  This way he could have his cake and eat it.  Everyone wins.  So why was it gnawing at him?

“Tony?”  You said looking back at him.  He could see you were fighting the urge to cry.  He had never once seen this side of you and he wrapped his arms around you and held you close, kissing your neck.

“Me too.”  He whispered.

You took a deep shuddering breath he could feel against him and he rubbed your back.  “What now then?”

There was another silence and Tony looked over at Pepper wanting to follow her lead.

“I don’t want this to end,”  Pepper said.  “Can we…”  She let out a huff.  “God, we do not do well at this talking about our feelings thing do we?”

Tony laughed.  “No.  You can say that again.”  He agreed.  “What are you thinking?  An actual relationship.  Like polyamory?”

Pepper nodded.  “I guess?  Yes.  Yeah.”

“I’m really, really bad at relationships.”  You said, yet you curled yourself in against him more.

“Welcome to the club, kid,”  Tony said, tapping your ass.  “I’m good with Pep though, and even then it’s not been smooth sailing.”

“It takes work, honey,”  Pepper said, rubbing your leg.  “And he’s incorrigible.”

You laughed weakly and Tony grinned at her.  “What about the public?”

Tony barked out a loud laugh, earning a glare from you.  “Oh god, sorry you were serious.”  He said.  “I’m Iron Man, honey.  I don’t know there’s anything that could come out about me that the public would blink about these days.”

“We’ll still start quietly though.  And if you’re worried about how people here will look at you.  With work.  We can work it out.”  Pepper said.  “I’ve been in this position.  My boyfriend gave me his company.  I copped a lot of flack but I did the work.”

“So we’re really going to do this?  You really think this is a good idea when you’re about to start trying for a kid?”  You asked.

Tony tilted your face up to his and looked down at you.  “We’ve been doing it for the past month haven’t we?”

You smiled and ran your finger along his jaw.  “Yeah, I guess we have.”

He leaned down and brought his lips to yours and reached over and took Pepper’s hand.  This wasn’t going to be easy, but then when was anything he did ever easy?


	7. Chapter 7

The night that everyone’s feelings had been laid bare on the table the three of you didn’t even have sex.  You had talked and talked and talked about what it meant, the logistics of him and Pepper making room in their marriage for you.  How you thought you’d handle that given until now you had never had a long-term relationship at all.  How it would affect work.  If it should be kept a secret or just announced.

In the end, a go-slow approach had been agreed on.  You would all be exclusive with each other, he and Pepper would continue trying for a baby, and it would stay quiet.  That way you all had time to figure out this was actually going to work, and there was no pressure from the outside world telling them how it wasn’t going to.

The three of you had then just slept completely tangled up together.  The following morning, as planned he and Pepper had left for LA leaving you alone in New York.

He’d felt terrible.  He could tell it was bothering Pepper too.  The main topic of conversation was you and the relationship.  He and Pepper went through every concern in tiny detail, sometimes making themselves have minor panic attacks and sometimes it feeling just incredibly right.  Anytime the conversation went to specifically to you, it was about how you had to be alone and dealing with all this while they had each other.

“I think you should go home early,”  Pepper said, as she trailed her fingers over Tony’s back.

He hummed and rolled over, looking into her blue eyes.  “What, you’re sick of me already?”

She laughed and shook her head.  “No.  I’m worried about her.  I have work.  You can go back.”

He leaned in and nuzzled at her neck.  “Then you’ll be alone.”

“We’ve talked and had each other to lean on.  It’s not fair she just had this bomb dropped and then had us abandon her.”  Pepper said, running her fingers through his hair.  “I got you for a week.  Now she can have you for a week.”

He kissed her cheek.  “Okay.  I’ll get Happy to get the jet ready.  But you better come home just as soon as your done.”

She smiled softly and looked down at him.  “Of course.  I need you to do a couple of things for me though.”

“Oh yeah?  What’s that?”  He teased running his hand down her side and cupping her ass.  “Need me to make you come hard enough the effects last until you’re home?”

She snorted and smacked him in the chest.  “Yeah.  Let’s give that a go.”  She laughed.  “I want the two of you to have sex.”  She said seriously.  “Or more accurately I don’t want you both to just wait until I get back.  We’re doing this all together, right?  So it’s only fair we can pair off too.  I mean we have been.”

Tony thought about it.  It would be weird to do.  With you, it had always been Pepper there and given that the reason this had all started was that Pepper had wanted to explore her sexuality, the idea of her not being there felt slightly off.  She was right though. If this was going to be all three of them, it meant all three of them.  He wouldn’t force it.  If it felt wrong it could wait.  He would just allow himself to follow his feelings.  “Alright.  Yeah.”

“Don’t be too enthusiastic about it.”  Pepper teased.

“I’m sorry.  I mean to say, I’m gonna fuck her on every available surface in the penthouse.”  He said.

She laughed and pressed her forehead against his.  “That’s more like it.”

“And two?”  He asked.

“Two is… tell her… Tell her I…”  She shook her head.  “Tell her I miss her.”

Tony wondered if the stumble was about the L-Word.  He wondered if he felt it too.  If Pepper couldn’t say it yet it was definitely too early to be considering it.

“I’ll tell her.”  He said.

* * *

 

Tony returned to New York the following morning in his private jet.  It was just before lunch when he touched down and he headed straight to your lab.  You were wearing a lab coat over a pale pink dress with a blue cherry blossoms print.  You were completely lost in your work.  He loved seeing you like this.  Immersed in your passion.   He related to it.  He could see what each drop of solder was supposed to do on the circuit.

He moved up beside you and looked over your shoulder to see what exactly you were working on.  You didn’t notice him right away and he related to that too.  That complete focus on your work where nothing else in the world exists.  You turned your head and he saw your brain catching up to what was actually happening.  When it finally did a huge smile broke out on your face and you dropped your tools and wrapped your arms around his neck.  “You’re home!”  You squealed and kissed his cheek.  “Did Pepper finish early?”

He breathed you in getting that faint berry and spice from the body wash you used.  “No.  She sent me home.”  He said, his hands running up your sides.

“Were you being a pest?”  You asked.  You hooked your fingers into his belt and he realized that not only did he want to fuck you without Pepper there, he wanted to do it right here, right now.

He cupped your jaw and leaned right in towards you.  “Who me?”  He said and brought his lips to yours.  He kissed you hungrily, his hands sliding along your jaw and bunching in your hair.  Your hands ran up his chest and you gently pushed him back.

“Can’t,”  You whispered, as your lips ghosted down the side of his neck.  Your breath was warm against his skin and just the brief tickle of it sent a shiver down his spine.  “Pepper.”

“No, it’s okay,”  Tony said.  “She said it was okay.  She wanted us to.”

You pulled back more and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.  He moved his hands to your hips, trying to pull you in tight against him again.  “She said she wanted us to?”

“Yeah,”  He answered.  “Or you know?   We’re in it together.  Right?  You can ask her.”

He didn’t mean for it to sound so much like ‘text my wife and ask it if I can have a hall pass’.  It did kind of sound like that.  The desperate neediness to his voice was evident he was sure.  He just wanted you, here and now.  He missed you.

You pulled your phone out of your pocket and typed something into it.  You waited for a moment, he leaned in and started to kiss your neck.  You neither responded nor pushed him away.  You just waited with the phone in your hand.  It made a sound like a video game character leveling up and you looked at the screen.  You put your phone down on the counter and dragged him tightly against you.  “Well then.  Let’s rock and roll.”

He kissed you again, coaxing your lips open with his tongue.  You responded eagerly, circling your tongue around his and wrapping a leg around his waist so you could grind your hips against him.

His cock hardened in his pants and he dropped to his knees and pulled your panties down and ducked under your skirt.  You leaned back against the workbench as he sucked marks on the insides of your thighs.  He loved the sounds you made with each one.  They went straight to his dick and it hardened and strained against his jeans.  When he finally ran his tongue up the length of your pussy, your arousal dripped from you.  The scent of it was strong and heady and he needed it.  He wanted to drink all of it down.  He lapped hungrily, like a dying man in the desert finding his first drops of water.  The salty sweet tang of your juices filled his mouth and ran down his throat.  He couldn’t get enough of it and he added his fingers to the mix, plunging two inside of you and fucking you with them.  It drew it out of you so your wetness ran down the inside of your thighs and your moans echoed off the walls off the lab.

You tugged on his hair which only added to his own need.  His cock now pushed painfully against his jeans.  He ignored it and just focused on you.  Your legs started to tremble and with a sudden cry and jerk of your hips, you came.

He drank it up and got to his feet.  The two of you looked at each other slightly dazed and he fumbled in his pocket for his wallet, hoping to god he had a condom in there even though he was fairly certain he didn’t.

You brought your lips to his ear.  “I’m on birth control and it’s been just the two of you for over a month.”  You whispered.

“Oh,”  He said, still slightly dazed.  “Oh, yeah.”

He grabbed your thighs and lifted you up onto the bench.  You scrambled to get his jeans unfastened.  He let out a groan as his cock was freed and the pressure against it removed. He pulled you to the edge of the bench, lined his cock up to your entrance, and with a small snap of his hips he was inside you.  The heat and wet of your cunt enveloping his cock.

He hummed and began to kiss you again.  The hunger and passion it, he matched with the quick deep rutting of his hips.  Each time you clenched around him he groaned as his cock was massaged inside you.

You were far from quiet either and as you both moved together, closer and closer to your orgasm.  He could feel his balls tighten as he got close and he gritted his teeth and began working his thumb in tight circles over your clit.  It sent you over again.  Your head fell back and you moaned.  Tony relaxed and came, pumping you full of hot come.

“Oh god,” You sighed, pressing your face against his neck. “I can feel it.”

He smiled and kissed your temple.  The realization that that was the first time you’d ever had sex without a condom before.  “Good?” He asked.

“It’s always good.” You replied.  

He let himself slip from within you and crouched down to pick up your panties.  As he stood he looked up and saw the mixture of both your fluids seep from you.  He hummed and handed you back your underwear.

“Welcome home, Tony.”  You said.

Tony smirked at you as he watched you pull up your panties.  “Thank.  You wanna take off for the afternoon. Grab some lunch and maybe do a little more of that with your boyfriend.

You hooked your arm around his and leaned against him. “I most definitely do.”


	8. Chapter 8

“It’ll be fine, Pepper.  I promise we’ll work this out.  Like the doctor said.  There’s a lot of options.”  Tony said as he walked beside her.  He knew she needed more comfort than what he was giving.  He’d just hit that level of stress where his brain went into overdrive trying to think of how to fix it.

He couldn’t even put his arm around her because his body couldn’t keep still to let him do it.

They had been trying to get pregnant the old-fashioned way for two months since the decision had been made to close the once open relationship they had with you.  It was closer to nine if you counted the time she stopped taking birth control and they were just seeing what would happen.

When her period had come in month two they decided to see a doctor and all these words had been thrown at them, older couples, gene therapy, hostile uterus, surgery, IVF.  It was a lot to take in and they had both come out feeling confused and a little damaged.

“We’ll just move things as quickly as we can.  Organize that surgery soon and then you can take those pills she said.  If that doesn’t work IVF.  We can do that.  There are always surrogates.”  Tony babbled as he gesticulated wildly.

“Tony, please…”  Pepper sighed.

Tony opened the door to let her in.  “I’m just saying this doesn’t mean we can’t have kids.  We can.”  He stopped suddenly and looked at her, a feeling of dread falling on him.  “Can’t we?  You still want to don’t you?”

Pepper slumped on the couch and ran her hands down her face.  “I just need time to process, Tony.”

He tapped his fingers on the palm of his hands as he held them straight by his side.  The whole dream of getting a loving and supportive family seemed to be slipping away and he didn’t know what to do.  He knew this was something that was hard for Pepper to deal with too.  It wasn’t like he was the one that would have to go through all the medical treatments and then be stuck carrying a baby for nine months.  Still, she had said she wanted this.  Now he wasn’t sure if she wanted it as badly as he did.

There was a knock on the door and Tony jumped and wheeled around.  He was on edge.  The urge to go disappear into the lab was intense.  Actually, what he really wanted to do was put on a suit and blow some shit up.  If the first was a bad idea, the second would have him divorced faster than he could say his own name.

He pulled the door open to see you.  “Hey, Tony,”  You said stepping through the door and kissing his cheek.  “How’d everything go?”  You looked between them and the bright smile that had been on your face dropped.  You took Tony’s hand and he let you lead him to the couch where you sat down next to Pepper.  You put your arm around her and she melted against you, putting her head on your breasts.  He had never seen Pepper this vulnerable before.

“What did they say?”  You asked.

“That we waited too long.  We’re too old.”  Pepper said.

You pressed your lips to the top of her head.  “The doctor said there were options.  They wanted to do surgery to see what was happening in there.  Then there were different options.  Fertility Drugs.  IVF.”  Tony explained.

“It’s a lot to take in, huh?”  You said softly.

Pepper nodded her head.  Tony had never been so happy that they had met you as he was in this moment.  He was broken.  He knew he was.  As much as he wanted to be enough for Pepper there were always these moments where he realized there as a piece of him missing and he would never quite be.  “I feel like we left it too late  I was just focused on my career and Tony was … well, Tony.  And now we’re both closer to 50 than 40 and we’ve left it too long.  That isn’t meant for us.”

It felt like Tony’s heart had been ripped out.  Of course.  Of course, that would be true.  If he had meant to get a loving family he would have been born into one.  You tightened your fingers and held Pepper tighter to you.  “Hey, don’t say that.  It’s not true.  You can’t just rush things because society says you get married and have kids.  Do you really think either of you was ready for them even 5 years ago?”

Pepper shook her head.

“You’re ready now, and maybe they’re not ready yet either but it’s gonna happen.  Just gotta figure out the logistics.”  You said.

Pepper looked up at you for a moment before bringing her lips to yours.  You pulled Tony in and he snuggled in between the two of you.  When Pepper broke the kiss with you, she moved to him.  Their kiss was slow and deep and full of the promise that they weren’t giving up on this.

When she finally pulled away both you and Pepper settled cuddled against him.  “Besides.”  You said. “You have me, and I’m totally old enough to be your kid.”

Tony snorted, while Pepper smacked your arm.  “Don’t say things like that.  It’s creepy.”  She said.

“What?  I’m not the one cruising for younger women.”  You teased.

“No, you’re just cruising the funeral homes for old coots.”  Tony teased, tickling your side.

Pepper hummed and rubbed both his and your thigh.  “I want us to go public,”  she said.

You started at her and blinked slowly while Tony sat up straighter.  “What?”  You asked.

“The three of us.  I want to not hide it anymore.”  Pepper said.

“Are you sure, Pepper?  You know it’s not going to be me that gets shit for this.  I can already picture it.  I’m back to my old ways, you’re the hard done by wife who’s getting pushed out.”  Tony said.

Pepper shrugged.  “I kinda get that anyway, Tony.”

“I don’t.”  You said.

They both looked at you and Pepper frowned.  “We won’t do it if you don’t want to.”

“I didn’t say that,”  You shot back quickly.  “I just… I need to think.  It’s alright for both of you.  You don’t really have anything to lose.  You’re established.  You run a billion dollar company.  I’m just starting out.”

Pepper kissed your shoulder.  “If it helps I’ve been through it.  In the end, what matters is your work.  Which you excel at.  People can say whatever you want, but when you solve the climate change problem …”

You laughed and buried your face in Tony’s shoulder.  “That’s it?  I just gotta solve climate change and no one will question my skills?  No pressure or anything?”   You mumbled.

Pepper chuckled.  “You know what I mean.  The work will speak for itself.”

You sighed and Tony’s arms tightened around you.  “How would we do it exactly?  Press release?”  You asked.

“No.  I don’t want to do it like that.”  Tony said.  “Kinda would rather them try and figure it out.”

“I thought we could just go out.  Be seen together.  There’s a gala Tony and I are supposed to attend in a couple of days. You could come too.” Pepper suggested.

“A gala?” You asked.  “What would I wear?”

“Don’t worry about that.  We can get you a dress.  If that’s what you want to do.” Tony said.  He could actually picture the three of you together on a red carpet.  He liked the way it looked in his head.  His arms around the two of you.  You both stopping for photos together.  The stolen kisses taken, uncaring about who saw or who didn’t.  It was a nice picture.

You huffed, blowing a lock of hair from your brow.  “I just… I need to think about it.  Is that okay?”

“Of course, honey,”  Pepper said rubbing your back.

Tony pressed a kiss to the top of your head.  “Whenever you’re ready.”  He agreed.  “But think about it, all the big parties.  Nice clothes.  Meeting celebrities.”

“You got me, Tony.  That’s exactly why I’m here.”  You said.

“Or we can stop pretending that we are something we’re not.  We can just be in a normal relationship.”  Pepper said.

You whined and rested your head against her.  “I don’t think it’s ever going to be that.”

“You know what I mean,”  Pepper said.  “We can just be us no matter where we are.”

“So like, if I see you in the hall, I can stop and kiss you?”  You asked ghosting your lips down her long neck.

“Yes,”  She hummed.

“And if I wanted to just slap Tony’s ass in the lab, that’d be okay?”  You teased.

“That’s already okay.  All my friends slap my ass.”  Tony joked.

You laughed.  “Good to know.”

“We can just be together, and not a secret.  We can show affection to each other.”  Pepper said.

You hummed.  “That does sound good.”  You relaxed down against Tony with your arms wrapped around Pepper.  Tony gently played with your hair as you caressed Pepper’s stomach.  “You’ll get me a dress?”

“Yeah, we’ll get you a dress,”  Tony replied.

You sighed happily and looked at both of them.  “Okay, let’s do this then.  Let’s go public.”


	9. Chapter 9

Tony sat between you and Pepper in the back of the car.  It had only been recently that he’d started to let Happy drive the car.  He couldn’t quite explain why he had hated letting people take the wheel in the first place nor exactly what point he was okay with it.  He just knew that normally he’d have driven Pepper in one of his two-seater sports cars, and today the three of you were sitting a little squashed in the back of Audi A8 and he felt happy.

Actually happy.  Not that temporary feeling of euphoria that he used to chase by hopping from bed to bed or taking drugs.  Definitely not the dulling of his emotions all together he attempted by drinking himself into a stupor.  A real genuine sense of contentment.  He had two women he loved at his side.  They were trying for a kid.  And now he was going to go out into the world and make a statement.  This is me and I am finally happy and have people who genuinely care about me.

You were coming out at Gala at the Rockefeller Center.  Tony had opted for Prada.  A black tuxedo with a white shirt and black bow tie.  You and Pepper had both opted for gowns by Ralph and Russo.  Pepper was in off-white silk, satin, and organza, with hand cut scallops that went from small semi-circles at the structured bodice to large ones at the asymmetrical A-line skirt that reached the floor and spread out in a short train behind her.  You had managed to tie both his look and Pepper’s together while keeping your look so very you.  Your dress was hand pleated chiffon with a strapless, geometric bodice. While the two primary colors were black and white a stripe of pale pink and pale mint ran beside the heart shape black panels on the bodice and bled out into the skit.  Outlining the heart was a line of lavender that did the same.  A cape was attached to a choker made from Swarovski Crystals and opals.  It was the same, white, mint, pink and lavender chiffon and billowed out behind you as you walked.  While pepper had done her make in the smoky eyes and muted tones she usually used, you had gone with pink and purple eyeshadow, winged eyeliner and a dark red lipstick that seemed to glitter when the light hit it.  How the two of you had managed to both look yourselves, while match and neither stand out over the other amazed him, but you did.

Pepper was relatively calm at least for Pepper.  She always entered business mode when she was out in public.  Straight back and ready to deal with any problem thrown at her.   Which to be honest, was usually thrown at her by him, but he did like seeing her make things happen.  Especially when there was a little unreasonableness to the request.

You, on the other hand, were showing clear signs of nerves.  It wasn’t like you.  You were normally completely relaxed under any kind of pressure.  You had met him and the Avengers like you regularly came in contact with superheroes and it was no big deal at all.  You went out all the time.  You wore clothes that drew the eyes of everyone in the room.  You could stand in front of a lecture theatre full of people and talk about quantum physics with no problem at all.  Yet, right now you sat beside him, squeezing his hand that little bit too hard and shifting in your seat a little too much.

“It’s just a bunch of rich assholes, you know?  And maybe a few actors that really believe in conservation and had their ticket paid for.”  Tony said, rubbing his thumb in circles along the back of your hand.

“Yeah.  I can picture the asshole’s faces when they realize we’re together.”  You said, clenching your jaw.

Tony laughed.  “It’ll be great.”

You looked at him suspiciously and Pepper rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on!  You don’t want to see a bunch of old farts have a near heart attack because god forbid three people like bumping uglies?”  Tony argued.

“Bumping uglies?”  Pepper groaned.  “Really, Tony?”

Tony started laughing again at the incredulous tone in Pepper’s voice but it had done the job.  You relaxed a little, leaning against him more and softening the grip on his hand.

Happy pulled up at the curb where there were there were security railing keeping press and people hoping to spot celebrities back.  There was a red carpet running from the curb to the doors and as soon as the car pulled up someone rushed forward and opened the door.

Pepper stepped out first which immediately led to people calling out both her name and his.  Tony followed after her and offered his hand to you.  You took it and let him help you out of the car, and when he put an arm around both you and Pepper and started to walk, the press went crazy.  They yelled out to him over and over, so that all he could hear was a cacophony of Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark.

He didn’t stop or answer questions but the three of you stopped for photos from time to time up the red carpet.  Always switching positions so that it didn’t just look like he’d somehow managed to talk Pepper into something illicit.  Each time the three of you stopped, he could make out questions but they were all just who you were.  He knew by the time you came out again they’ll have worked it out and the questions would get more personal.

When you got through the door he grabbed a Champaign from the first waiter that passed him and you and Pepper followed suit.  “That wasn’t so bad was it?”  He said giving you a squeeze around your waist.

“Are you kidding me?  That was mental.  You do this regularly?”  You asked looking around the room.

Tony shrugged.  “Kinda grew up with it.”

“Honestly, you do get used to it.  It was part of my job for so long, I just enter work mode as soon as the flashbulbs start going off.”  Pepper said.

“Right.  Work mode.”  You said.

“Not sure if work mode will work for you,”  Tony said, giving you a nudge.

“No, not if anyone actually wants to speak to me.”  You agreed.

Some people came to speak to Tony and he did his best to brush them off and generally played coy when asked questions about the relationship the three of you had.  You and Pepper stayed close together and Pepper deflected most questions before they even managed to make it to the end.

Halfway through the dinner, he could see you start fidgetting.  To be fair it was extremely boring.  These things always were.  He’d already folded and unfolded his own napkin into 8 different geometric designs.  He put his hand on your knee and traced his finger in small circles on it.

You leaned your head against his shoulder.  “You could have warned me this was so fucking boring.”  You whispered.

He snorted earning a death glare from Pepper.  “To be fair, I’m usually much drunker than I am right now and I would have walked out halfway through.”

“Oh, can we do that?  Please?  Let’s walk out halfway through.”  You begged, still keeping your voice hushed.  Your lips came much closer to his ear so he could feel the heat of your breath against his skin.  “I’ve been debating whether I could get away with jerking you off under the table and no one noticing for what feels like an hour now.”

Tony poked his tongue into his cheek and looked at you out of the side of his eye.  That was a tempting offer.  He hadn’t done anything that risky since the playboy days and he couldn’t pretend he didn’t think about it.

Not that Pepper wasn’t kinky.  She was one of the kinkiest women he’d ever been with.  It just had a time and a place and that was usually in the bedroom.  Pepper’s kinks ran formal and serious like she was.  You, on the other hand, your kinks were as wild as you were.  You liked the things Pepper did, but you were much more spontaneous.  When she suggested something you just enthusiastically went along with it.  You like to experiment.  Sample from everything available to you.  It was easy to get caught up in.

His hand tightened on your thigh.  “I think as fun as that sounds, Pepper will ground us.”  He whispered.  “Besides, the huge, sticky wet patch on my pants might be a dead give away.”

You started giggling silently beside him and his fingers tightened on your thigh.  He leaned over towards Pepper.  “You think we can make an early exit?  Someone is getting antsy.”  He whispered.

“And is that someone you?”  Pepper teased.

Tony chuckled.  “Well yes.  But not who I was talking about.”

Pepper looked over at you and you raised your hand to your mouth, sticking the tips of your index and middle fingers to the corners of your mouth and very quickly darting your tongue out between your lavender painted nails.

“Oh, good lord.  I can’t take either of you anywhere.”  She groaned but he could hear the smothered laughter in her voice.  She looked up at the speaker at the podium and then back at him.  “When people start applauding this guy.”

He droned on for another fifteen minutes and when he finally stopped speaking the crowd began to applaud.  Pepper stood, followed quickly by Tony.   He took your hand and tugged it and you scrambled up after him.  The three of you wove your way to the edge of the room and Tony texted Happy to let him know they were on the way out.

“Can we never go to a gala again?”  You asked.

“They aren’t all bad.  If we waited until later there would have been dancing.” Pepper said.

“We can go dancing without the lectures about things I probably understand better than they do.” You said.

Tony laughed and wrapped an arm around both of you.  “Is that what you want to do now?  Go dancing?”

The three of you stepped out of the door.  There was a brief pause where no one had realized that they there and then like a wave, the shouting and flashbulbs started up.

“I’ll do some horizontal dancing.” You said.

Tony smirked and kissed your cheek.  “That was not as sexy as you think it was.”

Amongst the current of Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark he started hearing your name too.  He assumed to make it known they knew who you were.  You looked up at him, your eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.  “Shit, that didn’t take long.”

“We knew this would happen, don’t worry,” Pepper reassured you.

“Shit,” You cursed.  “I haven’t told anyone!”

Tony laughed and directed you both down to the curb as Happy pulled up.  “They’re gonna know now.”

“Mister Stark would you care to make a comment on your relationship with these two women?” Someone yelled from the melee.

Tony turned and raised his eyebrows at the large group before following the two of you into the back of the car.

“What do I do?  What do I tell people?” You asked, a slight panic to your voice.

Pepper put her arm around your shoulders and you leaned into her.  “Whatever you like.  We’ve got your back.  If you’re worried about people coming for you for money, or the fame, we are here to give you whatever support you need.”

“Guess I should call my parents first.” You said with a sigh.

Tony took his phone from the inside of his jacket pocket and handed it to you.  He draped a hand over both Pepper and your lap and kissed Pepper’s cheek.  The potential fall out of this was going to be interested. Part of him was excited to see it.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony Stark had been feeling a lot of cognitive dissonance lately.  The way the relationship between developing and settling between the three of you had made him happier than he had ever felt in his whole life.  He had spent 40 years thinking he wasn’t worthy of love.  That nothing he could do would be the right choice.  That the best he could hope for was that someone would tolerate him for his money and then he’d die.  Now he had two women who were so very different but the same in that they saw him and not only accepted him but loved him, flaws and all.

He loved how the three of you complimented each other and challenged each other in different ways.  Where one of you had failings, one of the other filled the gap.  You supported each other and encouraged each other.  For the first time in a long time, Tony didn’t feel like he wasn’t enough.

Not that it had all been smooth sailing.  Your parents had taken a while to come around.  To be honest, they weren’t really fully convinced about the whole thing, they had just stopped trying to argue with you anymore.  There had been a bit of ‘Tony Stark - back to his old ways’ and talk of how he had corrupted both Pepper and you, in the news to begin with.  It hadn’t been so bad though, and after a few months, they’d all just moved on.  Stark Industries was still thriving.  His friends had just gone with it.  No one ever doubted that you weren’t good at your job.  In fact, most people accepted that what he saw in you was partially the fact you were so good at your job.

To counter that, the whole pregnancy thing was becoming stressful and heartbreaking.  They had tried using Clomid for six months, tracking cycles and follicles.  Tony had read up on it, knew the risks, had his fingers crossed that maybe it would end up with multiples but nothing happened and they had to move on to something more serious.  They were now on their seventh cycle of IVF.  The strain was showing on Pepper.  The actual process was invasive.  It messed with her hormones.  The worst part was that every blood test that came back negative, she felt like a failure.

Tony wanted to tell her it was okay.  They could stop putting themselves through this.  This obviously wasn’t meant for them.  That he was happy with it just being the three of them.  Which was true, but every time he went to say the words they wouldn’t come out.  He wanted this.  He wanted to be a dad.  He wanted the long sleepless nights.  He wanted the diaper changes.  He wanted the first steps and the first words.

The truth was it wasn’t just him.  Pepper wanted that too and he knew that telling her that they could stop, wouldn’t fix anything.  She’d still feel like she was broken.  She would still not get the family she wanted.  Even you had started to get excited about it.  It had been the first long-term relationship you had ever been in and while it had taken you a long time to get used to being in a closed relationship and the money and the fame and the fact people were now questioning your work, you were all in.  It had almost been 2 years since the first time you’d slept with them, and you were talking like you would be a mom too.  Which of course you would.  So it was also hurting you each time it didn’t work.  You definitely gave the bravest face of the three of you.  You were always the strong shoulder to lean on through the whole process.  He could tell every time you went with them to a blood test you wanted nothing more than that test to come back positive.

The blood test for the most recent cycle of IVF was in a few days and once again he was trying to remain cool and pretend he wasn’t thinking about it when it filled almost all his thoughts.

Halfway through the day, Tony was paged by FRIDAY telling him he was needed in his apartment.  He stopped dead when he stepped through the door.  Pepper was curled up in a ball, sobbing against your legs as you stroked her hair.  His chest felt tight and a numbness crept down his left shoulder towards his fingertips.  He started to rub it, trying to bring the feeling back.  “What’s wrong?  What happened?”

“After you went to the lab, Pepper had bleeding.  I was still here, so I took her to the medbay.  They think she maybe had a miscarriage.  It would have only been two weeks tops so, it’s just like a slightly heavy period.  But you know…?”  You said, keeping your voice soft and calm.

He knew you were trying to keep him relaxed.  He knew that you didn’t want to upset Pepper more than she obviously was right now.  He couldn’t keep it together though.  He rushed over to her and sunk to his knees, burying his face in Pepper’s side.  She wrapped an arm around him and you began to gently rake your fingers through his hair.

“I’m so sorry, Tony.  There’s something wrong with me.  I don’t think this is going to happen for us.”  Pepper said.  She sounded so hurt, and so broken.  He had never heard her like this before.  This was the woman who had saved him and the world more than once.  Who had Extremis inside her and survived it when no one else had.

“No, Pep.  This… this… this is just one of those things.  It sucks, but there’s nothing wrong with you.”  He babbled.

“I wanted to be a mother.  I wanted you to be a dad.”  She whispered.

“We still can be.  We could adopt.  You don’t have to do this anymore.  I’m sorry I put you through this.”  He replied, feeling tears prick his own eyes.

There was a long pause, where no one said anything and the only sound in the room was their sobs and the background hum of the building.

“What if I’m the one that gets pregnant?”

You spoke the words quietly and with a slight hesitation.  Both he and Pepper looked up at you, startled by your offer.  He had always assumed, even with the talk of being a mom to the baby he and Pepper had been planning since before you were part of the relationship, actually having a baby wasn’t you.  You were still drinking and partying and taking recreational drugs.  While it had slowed down a lot, it still happened at least once a month.  Sometimes more.

“I - I could… It could be mine… biologically speaking that is.  Or we could use one of your eggs Pepper.  I don’t mind.”

You spoke like you were apologizing.  Like what you hadn’t done was just offer them the greatest gift anyone could have.  Like instead you were trying to take something from them and you were asking for permission.

Pepper reached up and cupped your jaw, her thumb gently caressing your cheek.  “You’d really do that?”

“Of course I would.  I want this too.  We’re… we’re a family, aren’t we?  I love you both.”  You said.

Pepper leaned up and kissed you slowly and deeply when she broke away, Tony took her place.  He tried to pour all the love and gratitude and hope he felt into that kiss.  His lips slowly moved with yours.

When he pulled back he climbed up onto the couch and both you and Pepper moved in, so you were curled up against him.  “So, that’s a yes then, right?  We’re going to do it that way?”  You asked.

“Yes.  Please.  You said it, we’re a family.  It will be just as much my baby if you carry it.”  Pepper said.

“You’ll be a mommy, Pepper.  Don’t worry.”  You said and nuzzled at her neck.

“Thank you.”  She whispered, pressing her lips to your cheek.

“So how are we doing this then?”  Tony asked.

“I don’t mind.  You can just,”  You made a circle with your thumb and index finger and pushed the index finger of your other hand in and out of it.  “Now.  See what happens.”

Tony’s hand slid up the outside of your thigh and he ghosted his lips over the side of your neck.  “That sounds fun.”

Pepper swatted at him.  “Really?  Now?”

You started giggling and shook your head.  “Besides, I’m on birth control.  Gotta get it taken out first.”

“Would you mind trying the IVF way? At least… I mean…”  Pepper paused like she was trying to get her thoughts into order.  “IVF is really hard and I don’t want to put you through that, but there’s something about the idea of you having Tony and my biological child.”

“It’s copasetic.”  You said.

“Yes.  Exactly.”  She said.  “If it doesn’t work after a couple of goes we can give up and try the natural way.  And if you want to have one that is yours later…”

“Let’s just try this first before we make plans for a big family.  IVF already has the risk of multiples.  If I end up having triplets, that’s gonna have to be enough.”  You joked.

Pepper sighed softly and curled up so her cheek was pressed against Tony’s chest and her head tucked up under your chin.  “I don’t know how we found you, or what we did to deserve you, but I am so, so glad you came into our lives.  If you had told me 15 years ago this is where my life would end up, I wouldn’t have believed them.  But I am so glad it has.”  She whispered.

You kissed the top of her head.  “I feel the same way.”  You said.  “Also because I was ten years old, fifteen years ago.”

Tony chuckled, his arms tightening around both of you.  “You are really good at ruining moments, you know, honey?”  He teased.


	11. Chapter 11

You and hormone therapy were not what anyone would call a good match.  Since starting the injections to ensure you and Pepper were on the same cycle and that you were at peak fertility when the embryos were transferred made you extremely emotional.  Being around you was like being on a ride.  If Tony went to the kitchen and made coffee for the three of you, he had just as much chance of being met with a regular old thank you, as with you bursting into tears because he was, quote-unquote, ‘so thoughtful and you didn’t deserve him’, or anger that he thought you needed him to make you coffee.

On top of the pummelling, your emotions were taking you were somehow even hornier than your normal level of extremely high sex drive you already had.  It made things a little awkward because you had been warned off traditional penetrative sex because you were, in fact, more fertile now.  It had made for some interesting levels of experimentation.

Which was why right now, you were on your back while Pepper was between your legs, eating you out and Tony was beside you as you sucked his cock.  You moaned as you let him fuck your mouth and he held your hair to keep your head in place.

“Such a lucky girl.”  He growled.  “Isn’t Pepper taking good care of you?”

“Mm-hmm…”  You moaned around his cock.  Pepper looked up at him with a smirk on her face as she continued to suck on your clit and fuck you with her fingers.

“You should thank her.”  He growled.

You pulled off his cock and looked down at Pepper.  “Oh god, thank you, Pepper.”

“Maybe, when she makes you come, I might fuck your pussy too.  What do you think about that?”  He purred.

“Oh Tony, all my holes are for you today.”  You mewled as you arched your back for Pepper.

It felt like shiver ran up Tony’s spine.  He bit his bottom lip and teased your mouth with the head of his cock.  “I’ll definitely use them then.  But you’ll have to make sure you take care of Pepper, honey.”

“Mmmm…”  You hummed as you pulled his cock back deep into your throat.  He kept his hand tangled in your hair and his eyes trained on Pepper.  Her blue eyes met his and she doubled down here efforts, fucking you with her fingers hard and deep.  Stroking them inside of you as she sucked and bit at your clit.

You began to moan and your mouth relaxed as you stopped being able to focus on anything else except your impending orgasm.  He pulled back and just watched, stroking himself.  Your hands tightened in the sheets and you arched back crying out as your orgasm crashed down on you.

You lay panting for a moment and Pepper crawled up beside you, kissing you deeply and hungrily, her hands carding through your hair.  Tony hummed while he watched you both and grabbed the lube from the dresser.  It was a glitter one.  A lot of things had glitter in them since you moved in.  Lube, shower gels, makeup, some of the glasses, pens.  He’d accidentally signed a few legal documents in glitter pen more times than he’d liked to count.

He moved down to the end of the bed and waited, stroking his cock as two of you kissed.  You rolled her over and crawled back down her body, positioning yourself on all fours between Pepper’s legs with your ass popped up.

Tony slapped you, making you squeak as you began sucking on Pepper’s folds.  He moved between your legs and ran the head of his cock up and down your folds.  You were dripping and he slid easily up and down.  He put a hand on the small of your back, lined himself up at your entrance and thrust hard into your waiting cunt.

“Fuck,”  You gasped, sinking forward on your elbows.

Pepper ran her fingers through your hair.  “Gotta focus, baby girl.”

You shifted your position and Tony began to fuck you.  He kept one hand on your hip and the other he ran over your bare skin.  The sight before him was almost enough to make him come then and there.  Your face buried in Pepper’s cunt, Pepper stretched out naked, writhing under you.

He wrapped his arm around your waist and began to finger your clit as you pushed two fingers inside of Pepper.  Pepper moaned loudly and you echoed her sound against her cunt.  He started to thrust harder as he watched, getting carried away in the way it felt to have you pussy clenching around his cock as it moved within you and the sounds you were both making.

Pepper cried out and arched up suddenly as she came, but you didn’t ease up on her.  If anything your own hand moved faster and rougher against her.  Tony groaned and started matching your pace.  Your cunt began to flutter around his cock and your hands faltered as Pepper and you both came with a groan.

He pulled out and poured the glittery lube on your asshole before slicking his cock.  You went back to focusing on Pepper and he teased your asshole with his finger before pushing it inside of your ass to the first knuckle.  He moved it slowly in and out until you relaxed and sunk it in further, repeating the action from before and then adding a second finger.  You made whimpering noises against Pepper’s cunt, but you never stopped what you were doing and by the time Tony was lining his cock up against your ass, Pepper came again, this time gushing on you.

She lay back glassy-eyed and you rested your head on her stomach as Tony eased his cock into your ass.  “Oh god,”  You moaned and Pepper’s hands went to your hair, stroking it gently.  The way you felt, tight and hot, squeezing around him, it was almost too much and he was already so close.  He kept moving though, furrowing his brow and focusing on keeping it together.

You started to finger yourself as he fucked you.  He could feel your fingers against his cock through your walls.  “Not gonna last,”  He panted.

“Little bit … just… hold on…”

He moved faster and deeper and he felt you started to tense as your third orgasm approached.  “Where do you want it?”  He growled.

“On Pepper,”  You gasped and almost like the thought of him coming on Pepper was the trigger to your own release you came.

He pulled out quickly and with a scramble of bodies you rolled out of the way and he moved up to Pepper, part of him thinking, ‘please don’t kill me, please don’t kill me’ as he stroked himself to completion.  His balls tightened and his abs seized up and he came in waves over Pepper’s stomach.

Pepper looked over at you and raised an eyebrow.  “I hope you’re planning to clean that up.”

You crawled over to her, biting your bottom lip.  “I sure am.”  You said and began licking the come from Pepper’s stomach.

Tony groaned and collapsed down beside Pepper, as Pepper chuckled and stroked your hair.  “Such a dirty girl, come here.”  She said.

You crawled up and kissed her, slowly and deeply before relaxing against her shoulder.

“Shower?”  She asked.

“Bath please.” You said.  “Might be the last one I get for ages.”

“I’m guessing you want the bath bomb with the most possible glitter in it?” Tony said sitting up.

“Aww Tony, you know me so well.”

He smirked and leaned over kissing you both.  “Implantation day tomorrow.”  He said getting up to rub the bath for you both.

* * *

 

The following day you were all up early, nervous about what the day had in store.  Tony was trying to not get his hopes up.  This had failed so many times for them now, just because it was you doing it this time, not Pepper, didn’t mean it would work.  He tried not to get them up.  They were kind of up though.  Things had felt right.  He’d spent so long where that was not the case.  Where everything he did seemed to be the wrong thing.  Where everyone around him seemed to hurt him.  Since he’d retired every single thing seemed to be falling into place.  Yes, they’d had struggled with Pepper getting pregnant and then you’d stepped in and all he could think was that things had happened for a reason and this was it.  Today you would be getting pregnant and in roughly nine-months, they’d be holding their baby.  Morgan.  Morgan was a name that could work for either gender, wasn’t it?

He got the feeling that he wasn’t the only one that felt that way.  There was a nervous and excited buzz to everything that was done.  Pepper was buzzing around you, trying to do everything for you.  Something you weren’t exactly taking in your stride.  You kept huffing and rolling your eyes when she wasn’t looking.

You traveled to the doctor together.  Tony drove, feeling a little like a chauffeur because Pepper insisted she ride in the back with you.

The procedure itself was relatively easy.  You were seen right away.  It took no time to have the fertilized eggs inserted.  After that, the usual rundown about taking it easy but there being no special care needed.  Then you’d come home and Pepper doted on you more.

“Stop babying me!  I can’t take it!”  You whined as Pepper forced you to sit back down so she could get you some food.

“You and Tony babied me.  Now it’s my turn.”  Pepper said and headed right into the kitchen.

“Oh, I know what will work,”  Tony said.

“What?”  You said eyeing him suspiciously.

He grabbed your ankles and spun you sideways lifting up your hips and shaking you.  “Get - in - there - baby.”

You squealed and kicked your legs.  “Stop it!”

Pepper came rushing out of the kitchen and put her hands on her hips.  “Tony!  You need to be gentle with her.”

“The doctor said just go about things normally.”  He argued.

“And was that normal?”  Pepper scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

“No,”  Tony said lowering his eyes.

“You two behave yourselves.”  She scolded and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Ooohhh… you got in trouble.”  You teased poking him in the side with his foot.

Tony flopped down on the couch next to you and kissed the top of your head.  He couldn’t wait until there were actual kids in the place.  He could see them so clearly now.

* * *

 

That night you all ate together and went to bed.  Pepper made you sleep in the middle and you curled up small, with your head nestled under her chin as you slept.

Tony watched you for a while, but his mind had been racing so much today he couldn’t seem to switch it off.  After about an hour he went down to the lab and tinkered with some things.  At 3 AM he returned and crawled into bed.  You rolled in Pepper’s arms and looked at him, running a finger along his brow.

“Couldn’t sleep?”  You whispered.

“Brain wouldn’t turn off.”

“Know what you mean.”  You leaned in and kissed his jaw.  “Everything is going to be okay.  Things are copacetic.”

Tony nodded and curled an arm around you, pulling you a little closer.  “It’s strange.  I feel the same way.  It feels like pieces of a puzzle falling into place.  But I never had that before and I keep waiting for the tower to fall.”

“I’ve never been in love before.  I know, I’m young.  Makes sense.  But it wasn’t just that.  I never let myself.  I didn’t form attachments.  Lots of acquaintances, very few friends.  And then I met you and Pepper.  I am so in love.  I love you both so much it physically hurts sometimes.  I’m not scared though.  In fact, I wonder why I was for so long.”

Tony smiled and rubbed his nose against yours.  “I know exactly what you mean.”

“This’ll work.  And if it doesn’t, we’ll try again.  It’s going to.  I know it.”  You said, running your hand over your stomach.

He leaned in and captured your lips, kissing you slowly and deeply.  As he kissed you, you put your leg over his hip drawing his flush against you.

“You know what helps me sleep?”  You whispered against his ear.

“But Pepper…”  Tony said, looking over at the sleeping redhead.

“She’s already asleep,”  You joked grinding your pussy against his cock.

Tony smirked.  “You are a very bad girl.  You better be quiet.”

“I can do that.”

You started to kiss and gently roll your hips against each other as Tony’s hands roamed over your body.  Tony had never done anything that felt so intimate and loving while simultaneously being kinky as hell.  Pepper sleeping soundly beside you.  Her hand still resting on your side and her face buried in your hair was an enormous a turn on.  Slowly his cock hardened, straining against his boxers, and your arousal seeped from you, soaking through your panties and leaving a wet patch on where his cock rubbed against you.

He pushed his boxer down and moved your panties to the side aligning his cock with your entrance, you pulled yourself tighter and tilted your hips and with a quick hard snap of his hips, he was buried deep in your cunt.  You gasp and he smothered your sound with a kiss as he rutted up into you.

There was something about the way this felt that made his body react strongly.  His cocked throbbed inside you with each deep thrust into you.  You reacted just as strongly to him.  Soon there were just the sounds of soft grunts and gasps.

“Come inside me, Tony.”  You whispered, your lips so close to his ear he could feel the tickle of your breath.

“But they said not to.”

“The eggs are in there.  What are you gonna do?  Fertilize them again?”  You breathed.  “You’re the only person I’ve ever let come inside me, Tony.  It’s been so long, and I want to feel it again.”

Tony groaned and bit down in your shoulder his hips rutting up a little harder and faster than before.  Your breathing became labored and with a gasp and a spasm of your body you came.  The sudden clench of your pussy around his cock was all that he needed to bring him over too, and he released in waves inside you.

He slipped out of you and the two of you curled back up so you were engulfed by both him and Pepper and he had his hand on Pepper’s hip.  It wasn’t long before your breathing evened off.  You were right though, he thought as sleep pulled him under too, there was nothing like an orgasm to help you get to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Waiting for that blood test to come back was seriously nerve-wracking.  Tony obviously had the money to make things happen as quickly as possible, but money can’t make everything happen instantaneously, no matter how much you want it to.  So from the time they had gotten up that morning to the time that phone rang from the obstetrician everyone was walking on eggshells.

Pepper had complained about stress the whole time.  Not that he blamed her.  It had been the same every time they had done the same with her and he felt it too.  It was this anxious zone of not knowing if you should get your hopes up or try and expect the worst.  It felt like his stomach was twisting itself into knots and he couldn’t stop pacing the room.  No, pacing wasn’t the correct word.  He couldn’t focus.  He would have an idea to do something to take his mind off it.  Get up to go do it, then just after he’d start, he’d start worrying again and think of a whole new solution to the problem of keeping his mind off things.

“Hey, Tony.  Bring me my handbag.”  You said as he passed through the room again, this time thinking he might rearrange the artwork to see if he could make the room seem bigger.

He veered off his trajectory and grabbed your handbag from the hook at the door and brought it over to you, flopping down on the couch.  “What’s wrong?  You need something?”

You fished in your purse and pulled out a stick of gum, unwrapped a piece and popping it in your mouth.  You offered some first to Pepper and then to Tony.  Neither accepted and you went back to digging in your purse.  When you next pulled your hand out you were holding a fidget cube with a purple galaxy print on it.  “Here you go.”

“What’s this for?”  Tony said taking it and immediately starting to work his finger over all the buttons and knobs on the small box.

“Clarity.”  You shrugged.

Tony sat staring out the window at the compound as he absentmindedly fiddled with the cube.  A group of cadets was being led out to the shooting range and one of the Quin had just touched down and was being waved into the hanger.  He wondered if maybe this wasn’t the best place to raise children.  He had other places obviously.  The Malibu house had been rebuilt though it still gave him anxiety when he returned to it.  He did consider selling it and building elsewhere but he couldn’t quite bring himself to do that either.  There was a penthouse in Paris.  The townhouse in London.  There was the windmill they’d renovated in the Hamptons and a lodge he had inherited in Aspen though he hadn’t been there since his parents had died.  He even owned a property on the East coast of Australia.  It was stuck between two cities that barely were large enough to be called that with cliffs and beach on one side and rainforest on the other.  There was an old Moreton Bay Fig by the house that towered over it.  He had only been there twice but he liked it because it was remote and vast.  He could go weeks without seeing anyone at all.  Best of all no one expected him to be there so when he did venture out to shop they might do the double take of someone who thought for a second they recognized you but then decided there is no way it could actually be that person.

Any of those would be fine if it was just him raising the kids.  He’d be happy to retire and just focus on raising kids.  The options narrowed a little bringing in Pepper.  She planned to dial back as CEO and had been grooming someone to take over in the acting position.  That gave him anxiety too.  He had trusted Pepper and he had trusted himself.  That was his list.  Even with her lightened duties that only left here, LA and perhaps London.

Factoring you in and the fact you were part of one of the Avengers’ operatives and this is where the Avengers were.  He had the money to set up labs wherever they went if you were happy just doing that.  He wasn’t totally sure you would be.  Maybe it would be possible to buy somewhere near enough to commute but closer to the town for school and playdates?

“Hey, do you think…?”

His thought was interrupted by the sound of your phone playing the theme to Harry Potter.  Both his and Pepper’s head snapped around as you overly calmly picked up your phone, hit accept and held it to your ear.

“Hello… Yes, speaking.  Uh huh.  Yes. Okay.  Of course.  Right, let me just…”  You grabbed a tablet and opened up a notepad function and started scribbling things in.  Both he and Pepper tried to crane their necks to see but you scowled at them and tilted it away.  No, Tuesday at 10 is fine.  Of course.  I appreciate the call.  Thank you.”

You disconnected the call and put the phone down as you finished scribbling on the tablet.

“It didn’t take, did it?  You’re trying to think of a way to let us down gently?”  Pepper asked.

You broke out into a huge grin.  “No, I’m pregnant, alright.”

Both Tony and Pepper stared at you with what must have been the same expression.  Pepper’s lips were parted in shock like the words still hadn’t sunk in.  Tony was having trouble translating them himself.  He was so sure that was going to be a no, that now you said yes it didn’t quite feel real.

“You’re pregnant?”  Pepper asked, saying each word slowly and carefully.

“I am.  Yes.  The test was positive.  I was making an appointment for the first checkup and ultrasound.”  You say.

“Oh my god!”  Pepper yelped, getting to her feet and lunging at you.  You caught her in your arms and pulled her into a hug as she peppered kisses on your face.  “Oh my god!  You’re pregnant!  We’re going to have a baby!”

It was the last phrase that got Tony moving.  It had worked.  There was going to be a baby.  He was finally going to be a dad.  He wrapped his arms around both of you and pulled you into a hug.  “It’s happening.  Finally.”  He murmured, burying his face into your hair.

“I told you, Tony.  It’s copacetic.  This is how things are supposed to be.”  You hummed and snuggled between them both.

Pepper pulled back suddenly and got up.  “Oh my god, there’s so much to do.  We have to put in a nursery.  And baby proof things.  There are things we need.  You’ll need maternity clothes and things for nausea.  A crib and strollers and a breast pump and diapers.  We have to do prenatal classes.”  She said grabbing a tablet and starting to tap around on it.  “We should buy some books and read them.  See what we need to expect.  We need to make a birthing plan too.  When did you say that first appointment was?”

You looked up at her blinking.  “I… uh… it’s in the calendar.”

“Right.  Okay.”  She said flicking over functions.

“Pepper, calm down.  Take a moment to just appreciate this.  We have 9 months to worry about the other stuff.”  Tony said patting the couch.

Pepper sat down and sighed.  “Right.  Sorry.  Just… panicked a little.  I was sure that was going to be a no.”

“Well, it’s not.  You’re going to be a mommy.”  You said and nuzzled into her neck.

She hummed and kissed your brow.  “So are you.  I just want to make sure everything goes smoothly.”

“I know.  You’re a control freak.”  You teased.

“Yeah, well.  You are both hopeless, so what choice do I have?”  She teased back.

The three of you sat quietly snuggled together for a moment as both he and Pepper ran their hands over your stomach.  “I wonder if it’s a boy or a girl,”  Tony said.

“It’s both.  It’s gonna be twins.”  You replied.

“Oh god, imagine if it was twins.  Insta family.”  Pepper said.  “At least we have the resources to help us if it is.”

“I probably shouldn’t have joked about that in hindsight given there are actual real odds of it being twins.”  You said and then gave an exaggerated shrug.  “Oh well, we still outnumber them.”

“Will you both be ‘mommy’?”  Tony asked.

Pepper raised an eyebrow.  “You know I hadn’t even thought about that.  I guess we can both be ‘mommy’.”

“You could be ‘mommy’ and I could be ‘mama’.”  You suggested.

“I like that.”  Pepper agreed and leaned in and kissed you softly.  She pulled back and looked out the window.  “You think maybe we should move off the compound.  I don’t love the idea of raising kids here with all this stuff around them.”

A huge smile broke out on Tony’s face.  “Yes!  I was just thinking that when we got the call.  I mean, if you wanna be an Avenger still we can buy a place nearby and you can commute in.  Or if you were happy just with engineering we can really set up a lab anywhere and any of the houses could be it.  Or we could go back to LA, and you could work for SI there.  Start a West Coast chapter of the Avengers.”

You blinked at him for a moment as you processed everything he said.  “I - I might need time to think about it, okay.  I mean, I’m obviously going to need to not be avenging pregnant.  Let me see how much I miss it.”

He nodded.  He understood how hard it was to give up that particular job.  He’d attempted it several times before it stuck.  “Nearby is fine too.  We can look at houses see if that helps you make a decision.”

“We should go look at the other ones too.   Maybe that would help decision making.”  Pepper said.

Tony laughed.  “You just want a holiday in Aspen.”

“Maybe so… but it’s still a good idea.”  Pepper said picking up the tablet again.

“Seriously.”  You said taking it back off her.  “Can’t we just celebrate for a minute.  Go pop the bubbly.  You’re gonna be parents.”

Pepper smiled and relaxed back into the chair resting her forehead against yours.  “Thank you.”  She whispered.

You smiled and kissed her softly and Tony had such a strong feeling of love that for a second he didn’t recognize what it was.  He smiled softly and kissed each of you.  “Okay. Champagne.  And I guess grape juice for you.”  He teased.

You grimaced at him and he laughed as he made his way to the kitchen.  This was big.  Another new chapter for him.  Lately, each one had been better than the last and he was really looking forward to it.


	13. Chapter 13

The four-week wait for the first ultrasound felt like a year.  Tony was so anxious to see the baby.  He knew he wasn’t the only one either.  You had stuck a calendar up and started marking off the days in scented stickers of anthropomorphic desserts.  Pepper was more subtle about the countdowns but he knew she had alerts in her calendar about it.

At least there was no morning sickness before yet.   Pepper was already babying you more than you liked.  He could only imagine what it would be like when you actually started getting sick.

Time, however slowly, always passes.  Even when you are anxiously waiting for the clock to count down to something exciting.  Pepper had made the first available appointment with the obstetrician at the 6-week mark.  You sat in the examination chair dressed in nothing but one of the backless gowns provided by the hospital.  He and Pepper paced around the room, they crossed paths with each other but never seemed to keep the same circuit as the other.

“What’s taking them so long?”  Pepper asked.

“You’d think I wasn’t donating all that new equipment.”  Tony ranted.

“If this is how long we have to wait now, what if there’s an emergency?  Maybe we need to find a new team.”  Pepper said pulling her phone out of her handbag.

“Pepper!”  You yelped.  “We aren’t getting a new team.  Put your phone away there’s a massive goddamn sign that says not to use them.”

Pepper winced and put her phone away coming to sit beside you and patting your hand.  “I am so sorry, sweetie.”

Tony stepped out into the hall, frustration at not getting to see the baby leaking from his pores.  “Who’s dick do you have to suck to get seen here?”  He yelled.

“Tony!”  Pepper leaped to her feet and dragged him back into the room.

“Oh my god,”  You groaned.  “Why did I agree to have your baby again?”

Tony moved to the other side of the chair and nuzzled up against you.  “Because you love us?”

“Love’s a pretty strong word.”  You teased.

Tony was about to deliver a comeback when the door opened and your doctor came in.  “A little anxious to meet the baby are we?”  She said.

“I am so sorry, Doctor Singh.  My husband is an idiot.”  Pepper apologized.

“Yes, well, it shocked a few patients.”  She replied as she looked over your chart.  “Blood tests all look good.  How have you been feeling?”

“Just slightly nauseated today and yesterday.  Nothing bad though.”  You said.

“That could be nerves.  I felt a bit off too.”  Pepper added.

The doctor nodded and scribbled something in her chart.  “It’s nothing to worry about anyway.  Let’s take a little look at that baby shall we?”

She moved the ultrasound closer to the bed and picked up the long white probe.  Pepper squeezed your hand and Tony couldn’t help rubbing his fingers over your stomach as he watched her prep it.

“Okay,”  She said when it was sheathed in its protective coating and covered in lube.  “Scoot your bottom forward.  This will pinch a bit.  It’s not the most fun.”

“Yeah, yeah.  Half the medical staff here has had a poke around in there now.  Just get on with it.”  You said with a shrug.

The doctor started laughing and she eased the wand inside of you.  Your hand tightened in Pepper’s but all Tony was aware of was the monitor.  He knew that what he would see would be barely recognizable.  He just really wanted to see it.

It took a little bit of poking and prodding and moving the wand into a position that made you wince and mutter curse words under your breath.

“There they are.”  Doctor Singh said finally.

“They?”  Pepper gasped peering closer at the screen.

“That’s right.  It looks like both zygotes took.  It’s fraternal twins.”  She said and pointed to the screen.  “There’s one -” She moved her finger from one small circle to another-  “And the other.”

“Oh my god.  Twins.”  Tony breathed.  He had never felt so completely struck dumb in his life.  Tony had this ability to run through multiple things very quickly.  It was part of how he acquired new information as quickly as he did.  So as Doctor Singh went through the extra risks involved with twins and what care you needed to take and how you would need closer monitoring, he went through a plethora of thoughts.

Twins!  Like two of them.  How did he go from no one loving to having two women to having two children on the way in what felt like such a short period of time?  Although he guessed it wasn’t that short a period of time.  Iron Man stuff made time pass faster he guessed.  Still.  A much larger portion of his life he was isolated and now, just like that he was about to be part of a family of five.

He’d need to look into schools.  Not that he was too worried that none would take him.  Probably more likely schools will be looking into getting his kids enrolled.  Maybe they should move to wherever the best school was.

Twins.  They definitely needed to move out.  He couldn’t do twins at the compound.  They needed a yard.  A dog.   Did they need to be in the same room, to begin with, or their own?  Co-sleeping was a thing, wasn’t it?  How did you co-sleep with two babies and three adults without someone getting smothered?  Maybe it wasn’t for them.  It was a good thing he barely slept anyway because he wouldn’t be after.

He’d get a nanny.  They might need one.  Not that he didn’t want to be involved.  But twins.  He was already doubting his ability with one baby.

He wondered if they were boys or girls.  He hoped one of each and then felt guilty about hoping for that.  He really didn’t care.  He just wanted his family to be here yesterday.

“Twins,”   He repeated.

“Yes, honey.  Twins.”  Pepper said.  “Did you get all that?”

“Yes.  Need to watch the diet.  One twin can leach nutrients from the other.  More regular doctor’s visits.  Aiming for 37 weeks but probably 35 is more likely.  Ginger pills for nausea.  Regular activity is fine but nothing that exerts too much stress.  No more Avengers physical training.”

You had started giggling by the time he’d finished rambling.  “I don’t know why you bother.  He has levels.”

Pepper shook her head.   “I know.  It’s annoying.”

“Did you want a print out of the ultrasound?”  Doctor Singh asked.

“Yes,”  Tony said quickly.

She laughed and hit a button on the machine.  It made a whirring sound as it printed out three different pictures from the ultrasound.   She handed them to you and after you and Pepper looked at them you placed them on your lap for Tony to take.  There wasn’t much to see but those two black voids in the white noise of the ultrasound held a tiny little jelly bean shaped blob.  His kids.

“Alright.  I think we’re done.  We’ll do another in two weeks to check their development.”  The doctor said tidying things up.  “I’ll let you get changed unless you have any more questions.”

The three of you shook your heads.  He felt like there were more questions but he was in shellshock.  He knew he was going to be scouring the baby books when he got home.  It was inevitable.

Doctor Singh left the room and you stretched and hopped up off the chair.

“Twins,”  Pepper squealed.  “There’s gonna be two of them.”  She pulled you into her arms and peppered kisses over your face.

Tony came over and wrapped his arms around you both and nuzzled into your hair.  “I seriously can’t believe this is happening.”  He whispered.

“You’re squishing me.”  You whined.

“Too bad.  You’re getting squished.   You have to deal with it.”  Pepper scolded.

You groaned and wrapped your arms around the back of them both.  “Good thing I love you guys.”

They let you go and you stood up and stretched out again, giving them both a good look at your ass.  “I’m glad you’re both happy, this is gonna ruin my body.”

“We’ll take our time to appreciate it now,”  Tony said giving your ass a smack.

You squeaked and slapped his hand away as you went to the dressing room to get redressed.

“Twins.”  He and Pepper said looking at each other.

“Oh god, there’s so much to do,”  Pepper added getting her phone out.  “We need to find somewhere to live.   We can’t raise babies at the compound.   And schools.  There needs to be a  good school nearby.”

Tony laughed.   He loved that he and Pepper had finally started to get on the same page since he retired.   He put his hand on her phone and she looked up at him.  Her face slowly cracked into a wide smile.  “It’s happening, Pep,”  He said.

“We’re gonna be parents,”  She sighed and leaned in and kissed him.  He hummed and relaxed into the kiss.  Lately, he’d had these moments where he had thought he was at the happiest he’d ever get, and then another moment would come.  He wondered if there was such a thing as the happiest he’d ever be and if it might not be now.


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next few weeks, things ramped up a lot.  There was another ultrasound to be had at 8 weeks and Tony and Pepper were determined to figure out where you should all live that gave the best options for school and work.

You seemed completely nonplussed on the issue.  You still went to Avengers training in the early morning and you continued going to your lab in the afternoon.  Just now before you left you seemed to struggle with the thought that you might throw up first.

By the time of the eight-week ultrasound, you weren’t just thinking about it.  You had to factor in an extra ten minutes for throwing up before you made your way down for the dawn run.  It never stopped you though.  If you could go to training hungover a little bit of morning sickness wasn’t going to stop you.

The strange thing was that Pepper seemed to be suffering with it too.  Initially, the three of you had put it on her just not handling vomit very well.  It wasn’t a totally uncommon thing that when someone threw up it might set someone else off.  Pepper had never been the weak stomached type but it was possible worries about the pregnancy was already making her slightly nauseated.

By the time of the ultrasound both Tony and you were teasing her about it being sympathy vomit.

The ultrasound went fine everyone was excited to see the twins again.  They still kind of just looked like a weird blurry picture of packaging peanuts.   Tony did still feel both relieved and excited when he heard the fast squish-squish sound of their heartbeats.

After the ultrasound, the three of you went to the first of the choices for the new home.  New York City.

When Tony had made the move to the compound he’d dissolved all his property.  Avengers Tower had become the Baxter Building.  It was probably the least practical course for them because it would mean reopening a branch of Stark Industry so that Pepper had an office and you had a lab, buying a home, and possibly opening a branch of the Avengers if you were set on remaining on the team after your maternity leave was up.

Tony had booked them the penthouse suite at the Gramercy Park while they looked at options.

“Dalton.  That’s the reason.”  Pepper said.  Her heels clicked loudly on the garish marble floors of the Upper East Side mansion they were inspecting.

The house was hideous.  The ‘American Renaissance’ period of architecture was a travesty.  The whole place, with its marble floors, chandeliers, ceiling murals featuring cherubs and gold scrollwork, looked more like a museum than a home.  It was dated, to say the least.  And dated to a period of opulence with no taste or subtlety.  All Tony could think was apart from the library which he’d keep for Pepper (the murals would have to go), the pool and the cinema, he’d gut the whole thing and start over.

“I don’t know, Pep.  It could have 100 Dalton’s but there’s no yard…”

“There’s a roof garden.”

“You want the twins playing on the roof?”  He said raising an eyebrow.

“Right, of course.”  She said heading into the kitchen.  “This is nice.”

“Yeah.  Very light and spacious.  I still think… I’d have to invest at least a cool billion to have us set up and even then it wouldn’t be right and it doesn’t feel like a home.”  He said running his hand over the floating kitchen island.

“What do you think?”  Pepper asked turning to you.

“I don’t love it.”  You said.  “I mean, doesn’t it scream masked orgy to you?  I bet naked asses have been all over everything.”

“Oh yeah.  I thought it looked familiar.”  Tony teased.

“God, you’re disgusting,”  Pepper said, whacking him.  Tony laughed and rubbed his arm.  “Well, we don’t have to get this one.  There were more options.”

“Yeah, but they’ll all be either Townhouses or Penthouses.  They won’t be where we can teach them to ride their bikes or run around with their dog.  We’ll have to take them to the park every time we want to do something like that.”  Tony said.  “Plus there’s the other investments involved.  S.I. is upstate now.  I’d have to reopen here.”

“The Avengers.”  You added.

“Yeah, I moved that because it was unsafe to have it just - in the middle of the city.”  Tony agreed.

Pepper pursed her lips.  She didn’t like that you wanted to stay with the Avengers the same way she didn’t like that Tony wouldn’t give up being Iron Man back in the day.  “We can consider it though right?  That’s what we’re doing here?  Looking at each option and picking the best?”

“Yeah, you’re right.  Being here is better than in the compound.”  Tony conceded.  “I don’t know how big the pull to Dalton is compared to just buying land near the compound and building exactly what we want though.”

“There aren’t any schools around the compound though.”  Pepper complained.

“Start your own one, Elon Musk style.”  You said.

“We are not starting our own one like Elon.”  Pepper said sternly.

“I don’t know… Maybe we should.  Give another incentive for people to stay on if it was more family friendly.”  Tony said with a shrug.

“Tony…”  Pepper sighed.  He knew that tone so he dropped it.

You went out to the balcony and looked out over the park.  Tony came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist.  “It is a cool city though.”  You said.

“I won’t argue that.”  He agreed, kissing your neck.

“Can we get out of this house?  I feel like I’m in a museum and the temptation to just touch everything for no good reason is making my fingers itchy.”  You said.

Tony chuckled and his hands ran over your stomach.  It was still far too early to show.  Even so, he loved that he could touch you and know that his children were in there and it wouldn’t be too long until he got to hold them.  It helped put that nervous impatience he felt in check.  “I’d gut it if we bought it.”

“Oh, yeah?”  You said turning in his arms.  “Not the library.”

“No, but that mural for sure.  I’d make it more shelves.”

“Oh, tell me more.”

“All the ugly ass marble and gold would go.  I’d change the light fittings to something sleeker but still a feature.  I’d keep timber as a feature, but make it less ornate.  Sleek lines but the timber would make it feel more home than office like.  The art would be modern but not surreal.  Maybe some Warhol and Pollack.  Maybe include some impressionists to break it up.  I’d install FRIDAY obviously.  The kitchen would be a similar layout but modern.  White and black.  Granite tops not marble.  I’d make the first floor about entertaining and the top two for us.  Bedrooms.  Living room.  That would be our family space.  It would be warmer colors.  Colors that take mess more.  I’d put a lab for us in the basement.  Probably a garage too but I might keep my of my collection out here.  There would be an office for Pep.  A gym.  I’d keep the cinema and the pool.”

You grinned and pecked his lips.  “Your mind has been racing even though you don’t want this place.”

“Well, I mostly just want my girls to be happy.  If buying this eyesore makes you happy, then I’m happy.”  He said.

“That’s sweet.  But it won’t.  I don’t even think Pepper is sold on it.”  You said pulling him back inside.  “God, that bathroom is going to be in my nightmares.  The green marble toilet.”

Tony laughed.  “Yeah, that would be first to go.”

They made their back inside and found Pepper coming down the stairs followed by the real estate agent.  “Okay.  Let’s go.  I think I’ve seen enough.”

“Good.  Let’s get something to eat.”  Tony said.  “I’m feeling Gray’s Papaya.”

Pepper scrunched her nose.  “I think the smell would make me throw up.”   She said.  “If you want local let’s go to Katz’s.”

You looked her up and down.  “You’re gonna need to dial in this sympathy sickness thing or see a doctor because I feel like you’re stealing my thunder.”

She scowled.  “I’m not doing it on purpose.”

“So, go see a doctor.”  You pushed.

Tony followed you outside where Happy was waiting with the car.  The three of you slid into the back seat and Pepper huffed.  “I just… it’s only in the mornings or certain smells.  It’s got to just be some weird sympathy thing.”

“Maybe you’re actually pregnant,”  Tony said.  He’d meant it as a joke but as soon as the words were out of his mouth it was like something clicked into place.  Maybe she was pregnant.  He couldn’t remember when she last had her period, and they’d been tracking it regularly right up until they did the first IVF run with you.

“Ha-ha, very funny, Tony.”  Pepper snarked.

“But maybe you are pregnant, Pepper.”  You said.

“You do kind of look like you’re glowing.”  Happy added looking in the rearview mirror.

“No.  How could I be?  We did all that IVF.”  She stopped talking and seemed to try and count something off on her fingers.  “How could I be?”

“Hap, stop at a pharmacy and get some pregnancy tests would you?”  Tony said.

“You got it, boss.”  Happy replied and swerved the car around, double parking it outside a CVS on Lexington.  He jumped out and ran inside as horns sounded behind him and someone cursed them as they went around.

“But… we couldn’t.  It wasn’t working.”  Pepper said.

“I can’t explain it Pepper, but it’s possible, right?  It would explain this.”  Tony said.

“How come you get glowing and I get a breakout on my jaw?”  You snarked.

“The glow is oily skin.”  Pepper said absentmindedly.  “It depends on how dry your skin was to begin with.”

“God damn it.”  You cursed.

“What will we do?”  Pepper said looking at him.  “We already have twins.”

“Triplets?”  Tony said making an exaggerated shrug.  He was pretty far from actually being worried about this.  He was actually pretty excited at the thought of the possibility of a large instant family.

“Does it count as triplets if two different people are carrying them?”  You asked.

“I don’t know.  I mean, they’re genetically me and Pepper and they’ll be due roughly the same time.” He mused.  “What counts?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s housed in the same uterus.”  You said.

“Can we please argue about that when I’m not freaking out”  Pepper groaned.

Happy ran back out and jumped into the car passing the paper bag back to Tony.  “Hotel?”  He asked.

“Yes, please,”  Pepper said.

“And can you swing past Katz’s after.  Get us some Matzo Ball Soup, a garden salad, and a Reuben.”  Tony added.

“And Knish.”  You added.  “Potato ones.”

“Sure thing.”  Happy said pulling back into traffic.

He drove the three of you back to the Gramercy and Tony lead you and Pepper back up to the Penthouse.  Pepper was in full panic mode by the time they got upstairs and rushed straight into the main bathroom and locked the door.

“Are you okay in there, Pepper?”  You called, leaning on the door.

“Yes, leave me alone to pee in peace.”  She called back.

You snorted and moved to Tony.  “Well then,”  You said.  “I bet she is.”

“I’m not taking that bet.”  He said.

“Oh go on.  A billion dollars.  I’ll bet you a billion dollars.”

“What do you need a billion dollars for?”

You shrugged and flopped down on the couch.   The door opened and Pepper slumped out.  “Positive.  There wasn’t even a wait for lines to show.  It was right away.”

Tony rushed to her side and pulled her into a hug.  A second later you had slammed into their sides and hugged them both tightly.

“Oh my god, this is amazing,”  Tony said.

“We’re going to be pregnant at the same time.  How awesome is that?”  You added.

“I don’t - how - how do we do this?”  She said.  “How did this happen?”

Tony really didn’t know the answer to that.  All he knew for sure was he had the resources and he was excited.  He was going to be part of a big family and he’d make sure they didn’t have to worry about anything.


	15. Chapter 15

“There it is?”  The doctor said pointing out the little baby shape on the ultrasound.  She started doing some measurements as you, Pepper and Tony stared up at the screen.

After the positive pregnancy test, they’d rushed back to the compound and it was only a day later that they had an appointment to confirm it.  The blood test had been done immediately and an hour after it was taken Pepper was in the examination chair having her first ultrasound.

“Looks like your about eight weeks.  Maybe eight and a half.”  Doctor Singh said.  “Which puts you almost exactly at the same term as each other.”

“What?  Why?  How… How did this even happen?  We’d been trying for two years and nothing.”  Pepper babbled.

“It isn’t uncommon that couples who go through IVF find themselves pregnant after.  It’s almost like it resets your system.  I am guessing you probably still had the drugs in your system.  You were more relaxed because you weren’t actively trying to get pregnant and things just fell into place.”  She said.  “I guess the question is, now there are two pregnancies here, do you want them both to go forward?”

“Yes… I mean… yes right?  We want this don’t we?”  Tony said look from Pepper to you and then back again.

“Yes,”  Pepper said taking his hand and squeezing it.  “It’s going to be interesting, to say the least but … an instant family, I guess.”

You shrugged.  “What’s one more?  Three of us, three of them.”

“Okay,”  Doctor Singh said.  “Your care won’t be as intensive being only a single baby.  Even though you’re probably within days of conception because you made your cycles in sync for the IVF your due dates are about a month apart.  With the twins we’re aiming for induction at 36 weeks, we’ll be lucky if we make that.  With the solo baby, 40 weeks should be no problem.”

“I have a question,”  You interrupted.  “Does this mean they’re triplets?  I mean… they’re genetically both Pepper and Tony’s kids, and we’re pregnant at the same time.”

Doctor Singh looked from you to Pepper.  “I … don’t … know.”  She said, slowly.  “I’m going to say no.  I’m sure the definition must have something to do with sharing a uterus.  But at the very least, the eggs didn’t come from the same batch.  So… just siblings.”

“I guess that makes sense.”  You said.

“I think right now the definition is important because it will be a lot easier on your bodies and lower risk than actual triplets.  But when they’re here, it won’t make any difference.  You’ll still be raising three kids who are the same age.  You won’t sleep again for years.”

You and Tony both shrugged.  “We barely sleep anyway.”  He said.

“Okay, so, back to you Ms. Potts.”  Doctor Singh said turning her attention back to Pepper.  “Even though there aren’t the same risks as with the twins, there are still some.  As an older mother, there is a higher risk of chromosomal defects.  Both pregnancies are at risk for that because we are dealing with your eggs and Mr. Starks sperm for both.  The older they are the higher the chance of copying problems errors occurring.  I would recommend you both have amnios at 14 weeks.  You are at higher risk of high blood pressure and gestational diabetes.  Women over 40 are more likely to deliver early or have low weight babies.  So there is a chance for both pregnancies we’re dealing with premature.  We do not want that if it’s at all possible.  We want you to get to 40 weeks so we’re going to make sure you get the best care available, so that happens.”

“Okay, so what do we need to do?”  She asked.

“I’ll time both your appointments together.  I have a packet I’ll give you with all the things you need to avoid and what things you should be doing.  It is mostly inline for both, but I want to put a heavy emphasis on you getting enough folate.  Go folate crazy if you want.  Just make sure you’re getting it.”

“Folate, right.”  She said.

Doctor Singh went back to the ultrasound measuring things and taking notes.  “Well, everything looks fine now.  You need to reduce your stress.  Cut back at work and try not to worry about this.  I know I just gave you a list of things that can go wrong but the odds for things going right are still much higher.  Remember that too.”  She said and removed the probe.

Pepper let out a breath and Tony leaned down and kissed her.  “This is going to be an interesting ride.  Try and enjoy it.”

Pepper got up and redressed and the three of you had picked up the care packed and made your way back up to the penthouse.  Tony felt like he was buzzing.  All those past thoughts of not getting his family and now he was going to have a huge one.  Three little redheads he hoped, though probably his genes would drown it out.

“Oh god, we cannot stay here.”  She said.  “We cannot raise three kids in a weird penthouse about a facility that has a war room.”

“I know… I know.”  Tony said grabbing a tablet.  “You want to check out LA next? SI is there and there are schools.  We could do a West Coast Avengers.  I bet Barton will come, he’s always talking about In-N-Out Burger.”

“In-N-Out is a fucking sham,”  You said.

“Please, honey, tell us what you really think?”  Pepper teased.

“I wasn’t aware your opinions of fast food restaurants was so hardline,”  Tony added.

You waved your hand.  “I’m just saying, Californians are always going on and on about how good In-N-Out is and it is overrated.  Five Guys is far superior.”

“No one is arguing with you.  Legolas just has no taste.  Everyone already knew that.”  Tony said.

“Okay, LA next.  There are good schools in LA.”  Pepper said.

His chest tightened and he tapped his fingers on his thighs.  He still hadn’t gone back for an extended period of time.  Not since he tossed his arc reactor into the Pacific.  Yes, the Malibu place was rebuilt.  Yes, it was just sitting there empty ever since and that was kind of wasteful.  When he thought about that place now though, all he could think was about Pepper being in danger and him being unable to do anything about it.  He stayed there when he was in LA, but he tried to limit it to weeks and was usually on edge the whole time.

Yes, they could sell the Malibu house and buy something else.  But it was his.  It was the first place he lived that was his place.  It wasn’t just a place he’d inherited.  He’d designed it and built it himself, with the money he earned.  It was where he was living when he met Pepper.  I was where he first got to see her every day.  The first place they’d actually slept together.  Where she moved to when she agreed to move in with him.

Tony didn’t consider himself sentimental, but he still couldn’t bring himself to let it go.

“I’ll call people to air it out.  Get the jet ready.”  He said.

“Thank you, honey.”   Pepper said giving his hand a squeeze.  He turned to her and smiled.  Time to focus on the good.  He had the two of you, and the two of you were pregnant with the three of them.  There were things that need to be done.  Not just the finding a place you could all agree to live.  Fun things.  Picking out names.  Designing nurseries.  Baby showers.

“Can I get either of you ladies anything?”  Tony said.

“You know what I feel like?”  You said.

Tony looked at you.  “What’s that?”

“A massive fucking orgasm.  Squirting one.”

Tony choked and burst out laughing.  Of course, you would say something that would get him out of his head like that.

“Well, I meant like tea or a sandwich,”  Tony said sitting down beside you and running his hand up your leg.  “But I should be able to help with that.”

“Yeah, a huge pepperony sandwich.”  You teased.  Tony chuckled.  He’d seen the little portmanteau on the covers of the trashier tabloid magazines.  He’d never heard anyone actually say it in person.  It was kind of cute.  “You guys be the bread.   I am so stupid horny right now.”

“Now you mention it,”  Pepper said, moving in to kiss your neck.  “I feel like I’ve been wet for the past couple of weeks.”

“Well then,”  You hummed, running your hand up her side.  “Let’s get out of these pesky clothes and see what we can do about that.”

Nothing else needed to be said.  The three of you stood and beelined to the bedroom, shedding your clothes as you went.  Tony tried to tell if there was anything he could see that could tell him that you were both carrying his babies, but you both looked the same to him.

You and Pepper reached the bed first and began kissing each other.  It was hungry and explicit.  Your tongues danced together and your hand skimmed over each other’s bodies, pausing to tease at nipples or rub against each other’s cunts.

Tony just watch the two of you for a while.  In all the years he’d fallen into the role of playboy, and all the threesomes and orgies he’d been part of, he had never been much of a watcher.  It had always felt so much more artificial.  Like the people were just trying to tempt him over.  He loved watching the two of you though.  You loved each other and it showed with the way you touched and kissed.  The simple looks of pleasure and happiness on your features.  It was a huge turn on for him and he liked the build-up to the part where he got to join in too.

The two of you moved to the bed and for a moment you lay side by side kissing and grinding on each other’s thighs.  You broke apart with a gasp and as one turned to look at him as he stood there stroking his cock.

“Are you going to join us?”  Pepper asked.

He smirked and moved to you.

He spooned Pepper from behind and rutted against her as the three of you kissed and moved against each other.  Touching and teasing.  Nipping and biting.  The soft gasps and gentle moans filling the room a he got harder and the two of you got wetter and wetter.

Tony put his hand on Pepper’s stomach and slid his cock up her crevice and with a snap of his hips, he was inside her.  The hot wet muscles of her cunt squeezing and pulsing around his shaft as he thrust into her.

She moaned and leaned back capturing his lips.  You pulled one of her nipples into your mouth and rubbed her clit.  It wasn’t long before Pepper was trembling between you and Tony.  He could feel the flutter of her cunt as she neared her orgasm and he pulled out and grabbed your hand stilling your movements.

“Fuck, Tony.”  Pepper gasped.  “I was nearly there.”

“I know you were, dear.”  He said.

Pepper chuckled.  It was dark and sexy.  “Oh, we’re doing that are we?”

“Mm-hmm…”  Tony hummed.

He got up on his knees and patted your ass.  You looked up at him and seemed to be wearing the same smirk he was.  You rolled so you were on top of Pepper, straddling her.  You ground down against her pussy with yours and began to kiss her deeply.

Pepper moaned against you and jerked her hips but you pushed them back down again.  Tony moved between your legs, grabbed your hips, and thrust into you.

He began to fuck you, deep and hard.  Each thrust to the hilt.  The two of you ground against each other, kissing and rubbing against each other’s clits.  He paid attention to the sounds you made and the way your pussy clenched and spasmed around his cock.  As your breathing became shallower and he was sure you were about to come, he pulled out, lifted Pepper’s hips and thrust back into her.

Again and again, he repeated it. Gritting his teeth at points and thinking about getting stuck in traffic to stop himself from coming before he’d edged you both as much as he wanted.

“Fuck, please, Tony.  Please.”  You begged when he pulled out for the fifth time.

“Patience, dear,”  Tony replied thrusting into Pepper.

Pepper gasped and arched up under you. She was so sensitive and on edge now, he thought maybe a stiff breeze would push her over.   He thrust and ran his hand up to her breasts, tugging on her nipples.  She bucked suddenly and all her muscles contracted as she came, crying out in pleasure.

Tony pulled out quickly as her cunt squeezed and pulsed around his cock, milking him so that if he didn’t stop he wasn’t going to be able to hold back.

He thrust back into your swollen cunt.

“Fuck, thank you.”  You moaned and bounced against him.  Each of your movements meant you rubbed against Pepper, adding to the feeling of his cock inside you.  He moved quickly, fucking you hard.  Wanting to draw that orgasm out of you before he couldn’t hold his own in any longer.

You pushed your face into Pepper’s neck and cried out loudly, using Pepper to muffle the sound.  You cunt spasmed and pulsed around him, squeezing and massaging his cock as your fluids and down his shaft.  He groaned and bucked into you, releasing in waves.  Moaning as his cock pulsed as it emptied into your swollen heat.

“Fuck,”   He groaned.

“You can say that again.”  You said as the three of you collapsed down onto the bed.  “That did the trick alright.”

Pepper hummed in agreement, her eyes glazed and far off as she rode the endorphin high she was on.

“You know what?”  You said as you languidly ran your fingers up and down your stomach.  “I think I could actually go a sandwich now.”

“Oh yes, me too.”  Pepper said sitting up suddenly.

Tony laughed and got up, pulling his boxers back on.  “Stay put, ladies.  I’ll get it.  What do you need?”

As you and Pepper ran off what ended up being a rather complicated sandwich order, Tony couldn’t stop smiling.  All the panic from early seemed to have trickled away and what he felt right now was just real, pure happiness and excitement for what was to come.


	16. Chapter 16

Tony tapped his fingers on his thigh nervously as he pulled the BMW i8 coupe into the driveway of his Malibu home.  He had seen it since it had been rebuilt obviously.  He’d even stayed there a few times when he had visited LA.  It was never meant to be a permanent stay those times.  It wasn’t meant to be his home.

Now the idea that they were bringing you here to potentially stay here and raise children was bringing him right on the edge of a panic attack.  He had such mixed emotions about the house since it had been rebuilt.  This was his home that he had first designed and built.  He was proud of it.  It was his and his alone.  Yes, it was a rebuild but it was one based on his designs using the money he had earned.

It was also where he had nearly lost Pepper.  Where it had been her that had saved his life after he’d chosen her life over his.  It made him anxious thinking about being here and reliving that.  He wondered if he could sleep soundly with his children in a nursery of a house he saw fall into the ocean.

Pepper put his hand on his as he pulled the car into the garage.  “You know, we could always sell it.  Buy some land.  Build something new.”

That thought didn’t exactly make him feel better.  He was reluctant to give it up.  It was his and while he could afford to own two places in LA.  Easily really.  He could probably afford to own half the homes in LA if he so desired.  It made no logical sense and he had always wanted to have logic be what dictated his actions.  Anytime he faltered with that, things went wrong.

“I could also hate it in LA.  I mean the chances are good.  It’s a hell hole.”  You said cheerily from the back seat.  “Now let me out.  I need to pee, like half an hour ago.”

Tony chuckled and climbed out, lowering the front seat so you could climb out.  “That’s another thing, we’re gonna need to get a minivan or something.”

“No.  How dare you?”  He said, askance as he helped you out.

“She has a point, honey.”  Pepper said getting out of the passenger side.  “How do you expect all six of us to fit into any of your sports cars?”

“We are not minivan people.”  He said firmly.

“We might need to become minivan people.”  You said looking around.  “Jesus… how many cars do you own?”

“30 I guess.”  He said with a shrug.  “I stopped counting.”

“Alright, give me the tour.”  You said.

“JARVIS, can you…”  He caught himself.  He kept doing that too.  He hadn’t lived in this house since JARVIS was destroyed and then turned into Vision.  He kept forgetting that he wasn’t here still.  He scrubbed his hands down his face and shook his head.  “FRIDAY I mean, sorry, dear.  Can you light the place up.”

“Of course, Mr. Stank,”  The AI teased, making the three of you laugh as lights turned on lighting up the corridor up.

He led the three of you upstairs and you gasped in shock when you emerged from the stairs past the waterfall and into the living room.  “Holy, hell,”  You said moving to the large windows overlooking the Pacific Ocean.  “This is crazy.”

“It’s a nice view to wake up to.”  Pepper said coming over and kissing the side of your neck.  “There’s plenty of bedrooms.  Space for a yard.  Space for more than a yard.  They could all have ponies if they wanted.  There’s a gym, a lab, a sauna, even for some reason a recording studio.  The schools here are all good schools and set up for people like us because that’s who lives here.  It’s not a far commute to the main Stark Industries factory and offices.  We could buy land around them to extend it into a secondary Avengers headquarters if you really don’t want to give it up, even though I wish you would.  Disneyland is even a short drive away.”

You hummed, tilting your neck and opening it up to her more.  “Disneyland.”

Tony watched the two of you and his heart started drumming in his chest.  The sound of it seemed to drown out your words and it felt like it was about to crack his already quite fragile ribs it was pounding against them so hard.

The sight of you and Pepper against the window, the way Pepper’s hand slowly skimmed up your side as she ghosted her lips against your ear.  The way you leaned back against her, letting her hold your weight.  He should feel happy.  In love.  At least the slightest bit turned on.

Instead, he felt like his heart was about to explode in his chest.  He kept picturing a missile headed straight for the two of you and he wanted his suit.  He needed it to protect his family.

There weren’t any here and he’d had the casing for the bleeding edge armor removed after the last time.  He felt helpless.

He was also dying.  He was sure of it.  There was a numbness growing up his arm making his fingers tingle.  He rubbed his arm and tried to focus on his breath, but it felt painful drawing it in, and he couldn’t hear it over the sound of his heart.  He sunk to his knees and doubled over, trying to catch his breath.  An overwhelming feeling of grief washed over him, adding to the pain and panic.  He had fought so so long and so hard to protect the world and forgone any kind of family or love and now he was finally getting one it was being snatched away again.

You and Pepper turned suddenly.

“Tony!”  Pepper shrieked.  He heard it even over the sound of his heart hammering in his chest.

The two of you rushed over to his side.  You pulled out your phone and called 911 as Pepper wrapped her arms around him.  “Tony, can you hear me?  What’s wrong?”

He made a feeble grab at his heart and opened and closed his hand.  “Can’t… heart…”

“Yes, I think he’s having a heart attack,”  You said into the phone.

Pepper cupped his jaw and looking into his eyes.  “Tony, it’s going to be okay, just focus on me.”

* * *

 

By the time the ambulance had arrived the incident had passed.  He still felt shaky and disoriented but the feeling of impending doom had left.  They had assured him it was just another panic attack even though he had argued that it couldn’t have been, he was sure his heart was about to give out.

“I don’t think I can do it,”  Tony said as the three of you went to sit down by the couch near the window.

“Do what?” Pepper asked.

“Move back here.  I can’t live here.  I was looking at you both at the window and all I could see was that missile headed straight for us again.”  He said.   He wanted to sit down with you both.  Curl into the two of you.  Have you cocoon him and tell him everything was going to be okay.  He couldn’t keep still though and he just paced up and down the window tapping the wrist of his left hand and opening and closing his fist.

“We could sell it?”  Pepper suggested again.  “If it’s really hurting you that much to be here, selling it might be the best option regardless of where we live.”

He turned back frustrated.  He always had so many words and never the right ones to express how he was feeling.  “But it’s mine.  I made it.”

“You’ve made lots of things.”  You said.

He groaned.  “It’s not… you’re not… you don’t get it.”

Pepper stood again and came over to him.  He curled into her and she wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair, making his scalp prickle.  “So make us understand.”

He sighed and looked up at her.  “I lived in his shadow for so long.  Nothing I did was good enough for him.  No number of awards.  I went out just trying to outdo him as a womanizer I guess because I didn’t think it was going to happen as a scientist.  I don’t know.”

Pepper moved him over to the couch and the two of you wrapped your arms around him and he curled in between you.

“Then they die… and I go off the rails.  And I come back to take over the business and I’m just living in his house and running his business and all everyone is saying is that I’m just coasting on his success.”  He looked up at Pepper hoping she was already getting it.  Her blue eyes looked both sad and worried.  He took another breath and ran his hand through his hair.  “Only I wasn’t.  I worked hard.  Okay, maybe I wasn’t too deep in the running of the company but I was making things.  In a year of me being back, the company’s profits went up enough that I sold mom and dad’s home and I built this.  It was mine.  It was the first thing that was mine and not his.  I designed it myself.  I designed JARVIS to run it.  I don’t want to give it up.   That’s why I rebuilt it.  Only… now the thought of living here … I can’t… I can’t stop thinking about how I nearly got us both killed.”

“Okay.  I understand.  We could hold onto it anyway and just buy something different.”  Pepper said.

He shook his head.  “And just have it empty forever.  At least now we use it for it when we need to be in LA.”

Pepper sighed.  “So no New York and no LA either?”

“I’m sorry.  I’m sorry that I’m such a fuck up.”  Tony said hiding his head in her neck.

You ran your fingers down the back of his neck.  “You aren’t a fuck up.  We all get a say in where we live right?”

He nodded.

“Well you’re one of the people and if this isn’t right, we’ll find where is.”  You said. “Besides, I hate LA anyway.  I don’t think I’ve made a huge secret of that.”

“You’re sure?”  He asked.

You nodded and slowly Pepper gave a single nod of agreement.  “She’s right.  It should suit everyone.  If this isn’t it.  We’ll keep looking.  Where was next?”

“London?”  Tony said softly.

“London has good schools.”  You said.

“Okay.  We’ll check out the London place next.”  She said.  “And don’t worry, we’ll figure it out.”

Tony nodded and curled back in between you, letting him take comfort in your arms.  He still felt like he might be letting the both of you down, but there were two more homes left to look at.  Maybe one of them would fit after all.


	17. Chapter 17

By twelve weeks you had started to show thought Pepper wasn’t at all.  He loved seeing that first visible signs of the babies growing.  To him, that tiny swell of a baby bump made you even more attractive to him.  He really felt like he might actually be the luckiest guy on earth at the moment.

You were still looking for somewhere to live.  He wasn’t as worried about it as he had been before the ill-fated trip to LA.  The fact that you and Pepper had reassured him that it was going to be something you all agreed to, put his mind at ease a lot.  He knew even if it did take the whole pregnancy you’d find something you were happy with.

The next stop was London, but in the meantime, there was work to catch up on.  It didn’t just cease to exists because the three of you were house hunting.  You and Tony returned to your respective labs and Pepper had the company to run.  Your Avengers duties had been reduced, as much as you did complain about it.

Tony kept browsing baby products online.  He really wanted to take you both shopping for furniture, and he didn’t want to do that until you knew where you were living.  He did, however, seem to buy a new piece of clothing or a new toy every time he went online.

Plush toys had begun to litter the penthouse and he now had a whole series of baby clothes that he either bought because it was just too cute not to or because it had some kind of math or engineering pun on it.

He liked holding them in his hands to get an idea of how small they would be.  The premature ones scared him a little.  They were so tiny he thought he’d be able to hold them in the palm of his hand if they were so small that was what they were going to wear.

Otherwise, it was just business as usual.  Work, home, events, slightly disappointed parents who also wanted grandkids and hadn’t expected to have them but couldn’t quite get past the polyamory aspect.

You and Pepper were both completely insatiable too.  For both sex and food.   He was glad he had a chef because there was nothing lining up for either of you when it came to cravings.  Pepper was leaning more to salty foods.  Pickles and olives and bacon.  Where you were leaning into sugar, always wanting ice cream and fruit and chocolate.  Some of the meal requests were bizarre and yet never the same as each other.  If he had to be doing food runs every day, he’d never get anything else done.

The sex made it a little hard to get anything done either but he complained less about that.  You both kept him on his toes that was for sure.

Or on his back.  Or his hands and knees.

He was on his hands and knees now, watching as you set the strap-on harness in place.  It was built with a place for a vibrator inside the harness as well as the dildo on the outside, meaning both people were being fucked at the same time.  The way the swell of your stomach sat above the straps of the harness was as much of a turn on as the fact that you were lubing up the metallic purple dildo you were planning to use on him.

“Such a good boy, Tony.”  Pepper praised as she ran her hands over his ass.  “It’s been a while since either of us fucked your ass hasn’t it?”

Tony moaned and his already hard cock jumped.  “Too long.”

A drizzle of cool lube landed between his ass cheeks and Pepper used her fingers to spread it over his asshole.  That alone sent shivers up his spine and his arms trembled for a moment as he fought the urge to collapse down into the pillows and bite them.

Her fingers probed his ass, at first the small stretch making him clench automatically in anticipation.  She stroked her palm down his back and the simple gesture made him relax for her.  She pushed her finger in deeper and when he tensed again she waited, kissing his neck.  “That’s it, Tony.”  She praised.

He relaxed again and she slowly went to work stretching him out.  It wouldn’t take long, he’d done this before.  Plenty of times, really.  He liked that little bit of pain that happened and the way that Pepper always took such care it was never too much and he was enjoying himself.

One finger became two.  She fucked him with them, going in deep and spreading them slightly.  His arms gave out and he moaned loudly with each push in.  She knew exactly what she was doing and each push against his prostate sent a warm pressure to his gut.  His cock was rock hard and leaking on the comforter.  You had moved beside him and you were running your fingers through his hair and whispering praise as his hand opened and closed on your thigh.

“Alright, honey.  I think he’s ready for you.”  Pepper said.

You got up and moved to the end of the bed.  “On your back, Tony.”

He followed your instruction and you moved a pillow under his hips.  “Guess what, Tony?”  You said.

“What?”  He asked.

“I’m gonna fuck you, while Pepper rides you.  That’ll be nice won’t it?”  You said.

He groaned and lifted his hips, his cock jumping.  A tendril of precome leaked from the tip and made a sticky thread to a wet patch on his stomach.  “Fuck, yes,”  He groaned.

“Good.”  You cooed and slowly eased the dildo into his ass.  He groaned and his ass clenched around it at the slight sting from the stretch and the way it filled him.  It was curved just right, that when you had pushed all the way in, it pressed on his prostate.

He groaned loudly.  “Fuck, yes.”  He said.  He couldn’t take his eyes off you and the little show of your pregnant belly.  He reached forward and ran his fingertips over it.  You took his hand and held it against you as you began to thrust.

“Fuck.  Oh fuck, baby.”  He panted.  It was good, almost too good,  He couldn’t see how he was gonna last if he was fucking Pepper as well.  Nor did he quite understand how it was going to work when she did ride him.

You let go of his hand and Pepper moved up.  She straddled his waist and leaned forward against him.   He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply and hungrily.  She moved against him, so her pussy slid up and down the head of his cock as you slowly fucked his ass.  She wriggled down and his cock slowly pushed into her.

The wet heat of her cunt squeezed around his cock, as the toy filled and fucked his ass.  He completely lost himself in the pleasure of it.  Every time you hit his p-spot he bucked up under Pepper.

He started cursing.  An almost continuous stream of profanity that he couldn’t seem to help.  It was too good and he wanted to last.  He wanted you both to come too.  You wrapped your arm around pepper and started rubbing her clit.  It added another level of pleasure to him.  That coiling feeling in his gut of his impending orgasm now focused on this spot on his stomach you were rubbing your knuckles against.

You and Pepper were far from quiet either.  Your moans were a constant audio backdrop to the panting and cursing he was doing.   He could feel his heart hammering with exertion.  Just when he thought there was no way he could keep going, Pepper came, her core muscles clamping down around his cock.

It was more than he could take.  He jerked up and came.  Hard.  It felt like it started in his stomach and wave after wave spilled from him as his cock pulsed inside Pepper.  He always came harder from a prostate orgasm but never had he come as hard as this.

Pepper slipped off him and you eased the dildo out of his ass.

“I’m super glad you’re both pregnant because I’m pretty sure I just used up all future supplies of jizz.” Tony panted as he pulled Pepper into his arms.

“Stop it!”  Pepper scolded as she wrapped her arms around him and you broke down into giggles.  “You are so gross.”

“I mean it!”  Tony said.  “From now on when I come; it’s just going to be puffs of air.”

Pepper broke down into peals of laughter as you leaned over and kissed Tony gently on the temple. “Glad you had fun.”

The press of your lips to his temple seemed to ground him again and he caught your hand.  “Did you come?  We need to make sure you do too.”

“Yeah, man.  A couple of times.  I’m hella sensitive right now.  You just probably couldn’t hear it over all the swearing.”  You said grinning at him.  “Now let me get this harness off and I’ll clean you two up.  Looks like I sex coma’d you again.”

Tony chuckled.  “You are good at that.”

“Yeah, I am.” You teased as you slipped off to the bathroom.

“God, how can she be pregnant with twins and still full of energy?” Pepper asked.

Tony shrugged.  “Outside of youth, I’m not sure I have an answer for you.”


	18. Chapter 18

“I can’t watch,”  Pepper yelped, squeezing her eyes closed as the doctor pushed the large needle into her stomach.  Tony squeezed her hand and stared up at the screen.  He was quite fascinated by the process, even if his heart did race when the needle came close to the babies.  When he’d watched the process with the twins he’d thought his heart was going to crack his already fragile ribs it was was beating so hard.

He trusted science and medicine though.  He’d had some ‘medical miracles’ performed on himself numerous times.  Only they weren’t miracles.  They were experts at their field, using methods that had been studied and perfected over years, building on the work of those that had come before them.  He trusted the science and he trusted the doctors.

So even though he flinched and his heart started pounding as the image of the needle got closer and closer to the little baby shape on the screen, he knew it would be okay.  There were risks.   Maybe … maybe things might not go well. He’d paid for the best though so he wasn’t worried.

The doctor withdrew the needle and Pepper opened one eye just a crack.  “Was it okay?”

“It was fine.  Just as we wanted.”  The doctor said, putting a bandage on the site of the needle prick.  “We’ll take you into observation now.  The two of you can recover together.”

Pepper’s gurney was wheeled into the next room and put next to yours, where you were hooked up to monitors keeping track of heartbeats and blood pressure.  “How’d you go?”  You asked.

“Good.  Felt strange.”  Pepper said.

“Right?  I said so.  Like you could feel the fluid getting pulled out.”  You said.

Pepper nodded and took your hand.

“They’ll be okay,”  Tony said.  “The tests are being rushed and then we can go to London.”

“Babies with posh English accents!”  You cheered and Pepper started laughing.

“Shall we go to the apartment in Paris while we’re over there?”  Pepper asked, addressing him.

“Oh yes, let’s do that.”  You said, shaking Tony’s arm.

He chuckled and nodded.  “Sure.  We can do that.  No Brie though.”

“God damn it.”  You cursed.

Pepper took your hand and kissed it.  “No French wines either and they’re so good.  Or coffee.  Or cured meats.”

“You aren’t selling the trip there, Pep.”  Tony teased.

“It’s not my fault that the French are mean to pregnant people.”  She laughed.

* * *

 

It took two days for the test results to come back and when the doctor called with the results he first spoke to Pepper and then you while Tony paced nervously.

“What?”  You said, your eyes going wide.  “Are you sure?  But… okay… yeah… right.”  You sank back into the couch.  “No, I guess it doesn’t matter… Right… Right… Yeah,  I guess I have no one to blame but myself.”  You chuckled.  “Well, yeah.  Him too.  Okay.  Thank you.”

You disconnected the call and grimaced at them.

“What?  What is it?  Is something wrong?”  Pepper asked.

“Nothing to panic about,”  You said.  “You go first.  Because my thing is crazy and it’s all we’re gonna be able to talk about.”

“No.  You can’t do that.  I’m freaking out!”  Tony said tapping his fingers on his chest.  “What did they say?  What did I do?”

You patted the spot next to you on the couch.  “Not bad.  Seriously.  Pepper first.”

Tony didn’t take a seat though, he just stood bouncing on the balls of his feet and tapping his fingers on his palms.

“No genetic abnormalities and it’s a boy,”  Pepper said quickly.  “Now spit it out before we both have simultaneously have heart attacks and you end up being a single mother.”

“A boy?  Pepper!  Will that one be Morgan?”  You said, sounded genuinely excited.  Not that it mattered to either him or Pepper.  He was still panicking and he was pretty sure she was too.

“Seriously!  Tell us what they said!”  Pepper exclaimed.

“Well, no genetic abnormalities.”  You said

Tony felt a small part of himself relax just a little.  “And?”

“And there’s a boy and a girl.”  You said grinning.  “That’s cool, isn’t it?   Two boys and a girl.  Balances us out.”

“Is that it?  That’s not so bad.”  Tony said relaxing more.

You shook your head.  “Nope, not done.”

“Honey, you are killing us!  You know that right?  You’re killing us!”  Pepper scolded.

You broke down laughing and shook your head.  “I’m sorry.  I’m sorry.  It’s just so weird.”

“Weird how?  What is it?”  Pepper said, her voice almost sounding like pleading now.

“Okay… so … ugh… okay…”  You said, pausing with every word like you were trying to figure out the best way to deliver the news.  “Right.  So the things is…”

“Please, can you please just say it, honey.  I’m about to throw up.”  Pepper said taking your hands.

“Right, yes.  So the thing is,”  You said, rubbing your forehead.  “Right so, the girl is biologically yours Pepper.”

Both Tony and Pepper’s jaws dropped open.  “What… why would you specify that?” Pepper asked.

“Because…”  You said flinching a little.  “The boy is biologically mine.”

No one said anything for a moment.  To Tony, it felt like time actually stopped and the cogs that made his brain process information had temporarily stopped turning like someone had stuck a stick into them.

When time started again it seemed to race to catch up.  “Are you serious?  How?  How is that possible?”  Pepper squawked as Tony dropped down on his knees in front of you.

He ran his hands over your stomach, one of each.  You were all getting biological kids.  From now until forever you were all connected.  It was like it had all been planned out somehow.  Three siblings born by two women around the same time, who’s genetic difference aren’t about who carried them.  It was crazy, but it was right.  He pressed his head against your stomach.  “I can’t believe it.”  He whispered.

“I guess because I was taking the fertility pills too.  I mean, they did warn us against having sex.”  You said with a shrug as you ran your fingers back and forth through Tony’s hair.

“But when?  We were careful!”  Pepper asked.

“Ummm… so… about that…”  You said.

“What?  What did you do?”

“So you know how I was super horny?”  You asked and Pepper nodded, her body tensing.  “When you were asleep, Tony and I … kinda… you know…”

“Boned.”  Tony finished.

“You what?”  Pepper squawked.

“Yeah, you had your hand on my hip the whole time.”  You said.

Pepper blinked at you and shook her head minutely.  “I can’t believe you would do that.  What if…”

“Are you mad at me?”  You asked, frowning.

Pepper paused for a moment the look on her face was almost like she had been splashed in the face with cold water.  “No,”  She said moving beside you.  “Of course not.  This is amazing.  We are going to have the biggest, weirdest, most amazing family ever.”

You nodded.  “It will fit us perfectly.  Big and weird.”

She chuckled.  “Did I seriously not wake while you two were just going at it beside me?”

You started giggling.  “Yes.  You were sleeping like a baby.”

“Oh my god, you two.  Can’t be left alone for a minute.”  She said shaking her head.

You leaned into her.  “Like you can talk.”

“Yeah, Pep, I’m pretty sure you can be pretty insatiable too.”  Tony teased.  “I mean I accidentally knocked both of you up didn’t I?”

Pepper’s laughter joined yours.  “You are both the worst, but in the best way.  And later on, I’m going to make you pay in the best way.”

Tony bit his bottom lip and quirked an eyebrow.  “Why does it have to be later?”


	19. Chapter 19

“What are you eating now?”  Tony asked as he came into the kitchen to find you and Pepper sitting at the table with a large pile of white grease stained butchers paper laid out in front of you both and the smell of fried food lingering in the air.

“Fish and chips, gov’na,”  You answered putting on a very strong, very bad version of a cockney accent.

He let out a breath and sat down.  The three of you had been in London three days now and you had taken to traditional English food pretty strongly.  It was like, whatever it was about Shepherd’s Pies, eggs rolled in sausage meat and pastries filled ground beef, carrot, and peas, was just hitting all your specific cravings.

“Thank god,”  He said sitting down and grabbing one of the thick fries.  Chips really but he was having trouble thinking of them like that.  Also, chips being called crisps threw him every single time he came to England.  “I thought you were going to be eating black pudding again.”

“Oh, now you mention it,”  You said getting up.  

Pepper caught you by the wrist and pulled you back down into your seat.  “No.  My stomach can’t handle you eating blood right now.”

“I thought cured meats were a no-no.”  Tony said.  “I swear that’s what it said in all that paperwork Doctor Singh gave us.”

“I looked it up.  If you cook it it’s fine.”  You said starting to assemble a pile of fries onto some buttered white bread.  “Also it’s super high in iron so it’s good for you.”

“I’m super high in iron.”  Tony joked, nudging you with his elbow.

“Tony!”  Pepper yelped.  “You are so gross.”

Tony chuckled and tore off a piece of the battered fish and then ate it slowly as you added ketchup to your fries, put another piece of bread on top and took a bite.  “Enough carbs for you, dear?”  He asked.

“Barely.  You know how exhausting it is to grow two people?”  You answered with your mouth full.

“Swallow before you speak, for the love of god,”  Pepper said rubbing her temples.  “I’m going to have to look after five kids aren’t I?  Why didn’t I consider that before I got myself into this mess?”

You chewed and swallowed and leaned over and gave Pepper a sloppy kiss on the cheek.   “You love it.”

She rolled her eyes and Tony chuckled grabbing himself a fry.  “Where did this come from anyway?”

“The place two blocks over.”  You answered.

“Did you drive?”

“Walked.”

“Alone?”

You sighed dramatically and sunk into your chair a little.  “I’m an Avengers’ special Agent, Tony.”

“You’re the pregnant girlfriend of two very high profile billionaires, one of whom is a big name in an organization that specifically take out terrorist groups,”  Tony argued.

He wasn’t normally so concerned about the safety of you.  Pepper he worried about, but Pepper didn’t take unnecessary risks.  She took Happy with her when she went out.  She knew she needed security with her.  Besides, he’d seen her in action when she was put in danger, she could handle that shit.

Not that you couldn’t take care of yourself.  Like you said, you were a special agent.  You had the training.  You could kick ass.  You were, however, reckless.  You didn’t really know the worst of what celebrity brought because until recently you’d been protected by both anonymity and being at the Compound where there was a strict no-fly zone and a secure border that press couldn’t cross without invitation.

The paparazzi had gotten very interested in you when they had taken you to the gala to announce the relationship the three of you were in.  You had then returned to the compound where all they could do was dig up photos on social media and speak to friends and family about you.

Public appearances always had the throng of press but that was different.  You went with security.  You were dressed up. You had prepared.  Being at the airport was similar but you flew via private jet so it was easy to be picked up directly from the hanger and to just avoid it.  Otherwise, yeah, when they were in New York looking at houses occasionally they’d get spotted and asked for autographs or photographed from the distance.  It was worse again in LA though easy enough to avoid mass groups of the vultures.  Here… here was different.

Here they gathered around your door and just waited.  They were obsessed with getting photos of you looking anything less than perfect.  They wanted photos of baby bumps since word had gotten out that there was a pregnancy.  The news of ‘expecting a baby’ had been released, but the three of you hadn’t said who was pregnant or how many were due.  It was the subject of a lot of speculation.  It was a sideshow.  No one could step outside the door without flashbulbs going off directly in your face and people yelling out about babies and threesomes.  It worried Tony.  He’d grown up with it so he’d gotten used to it.  You hadn’t.

Not only had you not grown up with it, but you also didn’t seem to get how dangerous it was.  You kept just going out and flipping them off.  You answered their inane questions with ridiculous answers.  Tony might think it was funny, but he was genuinely worried you might actually get hurt.  That worry spiraled out into worry about the children too.  How could he raise children in the heart of this city if it meant that every time they went out they’d be set upon by paparazzi?

“I took Happy, okay?”  You said.

He let out a breath.  “Thank you.”

“We can’t live here can we?”  Pepper asked.

You whined and your head rolled back.  “But I like it.  They have Platform 9 and three quarters.”

Both Pepper and Tony looked at you deadpan.  “And that’s enough reason to subject our kids to that outside?”

You huffed, straightened up and took a large bite out of the sandwich you’d made.  “I guess not.  But what if it doesn’t last?”

“Honey, can you please swallow before you speak.”  Pepper said turning her head.

“And what if it does last?  What if they’re always just hounded all the time?  Do you know what it’s like to grow up with that?  To have the spotlight on you constantly.  To be expected to just be on all the time as a child.  To be expected to be something when all you want to do is play with your new remote controlled car?”  Tony said the pain of the childhood lived under constant scrutiny bubbling up.

You put your sandwich down and took his hand and started gently playing with his fingers.  “I’m sorry, Tony.  I guess I didn’t really think about what it would be like growing up with that.”

“It’s okay.  Why would you?  You got a normal life.  I mean, I guess I shouldn’t complain, money and all that.”  He said, shifting a little in his seat and giving a small half smile.  He always felt that he shouldn’t complain about that part of his life.  It was one thing to tear Howard a new one for his neglectful and often abusive parenting, it was another to complain about the negative trappings of celebrity when he basked in the positive parts of it.  The anxiety of public speaking and being hounded by people was something you smothered.  You put on your Armani and your designer sunglasses and you faked it.

“Hey,”  Pepper said cupping his cheek.  “You lived it.  Just because some aspects of your life are good doesn’t mean you should have to put up with the bad.  Nor does it mean you should want to inflict the bad on your kids.”

Tony leaned in against her and rested his head against Pepper’s chest.  She carded her fingers through his hair and he felt himself relax under her touch.  His hands moved to her stomach almost on autopilot.  She was only barely showing.  That ‘maybe she just had a large meal’ look.  But he loved to touch you both.  He loved thinking about how little there was between him and his kids when he did that.  “Thank you.”  He barely whispered.

“How are we going to protect them from that though?  I mean… I’m not making this as an argument to stay here, but the only place that there is none of that is the compound and we’ve already said we can’t raise them there.”   You asked.  “I know other places aren’t as bad as this, but they are still there. It’s possible this is just bad because of circumstances.  We aren’t here often.  There are baby rumors.  Maybe after they get used to us, they will chill.”

“Maybe.  Maybe they won’t.”  Pepper said.  “The schools here are good.  The city is nice but with how far it is from the Avengers and S.I.’s main base of operations.  It’s not ideal and with the chance that we won’t even be able to go outside with the babies without being swarmed, I think we just have to say London isn’t right for us.”

You sighed and nodded giving Tony’s hand a squeeze.  “I really liked that Townhouse we looked at.”

Tony chuckled.  “It was nice. I could see exactly where I was going to put FRIDAY.”

“We can steal the things we liked though,”  Pepper said.

“Like that walk in.”  You said.

“Like the walk in.”  She agreed.

“Can we still go have morning tea at the Ritz?”  You asked.

Pepper poked your side.  “Absolutely we can.”

“And see The Mousetrap?”

Tony started laughing.  “You are such a tourist.  Yes, we can do that.  Then home I guess.”

Pepper nodded in agreement.  “Just gotta think about where to next.  I love the Windmill.  You think the Hampton’s would be okay?  It’s not exactly near anything.”

Tony pulled back away from Pepper.  “If we’re going to do remote, how about I take you to the place in Australia.”

Pepper tilted her head to the side.  “You’ve never taken me there.  I guess it’s worth a look.  I don’t think it fits any of the criteria though.”

“I know.  But if nothing else, it will be a nice holiday.  I’d like to take you there.  There’s a reason I bought it.”  Tony said.

“Australia it is,”  Pepper said with a nod.  “Why not?”

Tony kissed her softly and then did the same to you.  He thought back to the few times he’d been there, why he’d bought it in the first place.  How good it felt to just be anonymous.  Maybe it wouldn’t be the place to go, but maybe for a while, it could be a place for them to escape how hectic this had all been.


	20. Chapter 20

The bed had been getting really crowded lately.  Both you and Pepper were now showing and you’d both started finding most sleeping positions awkward.  So body pillows had been purchased to help you both sleep.  Only you also both still wanted to spoon.  Which Tony was glad for, he liked that too, but it meant he woke up smothered in body pillows.

Not that he would ever complain.  He loved that he could now see that you were both pregnant.  Those two potbellies were a visual reminder that he was getting closer and closer to actually being a parent.  He could touch your stomach and even though he couldn’t feel them kicking yet, he knew they were in there and how close he was to them.

He was excited.   Yeah, there was still a lot to do, but that didn’t change the fact that he was excited.

He just really needed to pee right now and he didn’t know how to get untangled from the mess of limbs and pillows he was in and not wake you both up.

He tried to pull his arm out from under your neck and you shifted making a funny little whimpering sound and your eyes fluttered open.

“Sorry, honey.”  He said taking the opportunity to pull himself free from you, now you were awake.  “Go back to sleep.  I just need to pee.”

You grumbled and made room for him to get out and when he was free you moved back toward Pepper nuzzling in against her.  Tony dashed out and used the bathroom.  When he returned you were sitting up in bed.  Your brow was furrowed and you were holding a spot on the side of your stomach.

“What is it?”  He said, panic immediately setting in.  Thoughts going to miscarriage and losing the babies, and maybe even you.  He dashed over to the bed and climbed up next to you.

“Shh… Tony.”  You said gesturing to him to come closer.  “Tell me if you can feel this.”

He moved up next to you and you took his hand and placed it on your stomach.  He tilted his head to the side trying to feel something.  But it just felt normal.  Just your stomach.

“No…”  He said, dragging the word out a couple of beats as he focused on your stomach.

“Give it a minute.”  You said.

He waited, unsure what he was supposed to be feeling.  There had been a lot of false starts for him getting to feel the babies kicking.  You and Pepper had been able to feel them for a while now, but it was faint and anytime either of you had tried to get him to feel too, they just weren’t kicking hard enough for him to feel.  He was just about to shake his head and tell you that whatever it was he couldn’t feel it when something pushed against his hand.

“There!  That!”  You said.

Tony’s eyes lit up.  “Yes!  Was that them?  Are they kicking?”

You nodded enthusiastically.  “I was going to go back to sleep and then it felt like they were having a soccer match in there.  I thought I could feel it with my hand but I wasn’t sure.”

“Oh my god.”  He said and leaned in pressing his head to your stomach.  “Hey in there.  You guys are energetic this morning.”  He turned his head up to yours.  “Which one do you think it is?”

You shook your head. “I think it’s both of them.  I can feel it on both sides.  See.”  You moved his hand to the other side and after a few beats, there was another kick against his hand.

Tony started laughing and nuzzled in against your stomach.  “So full of beans.  Are you trying to burst out of there aliens style?”

“I think they must be.”  You said laughing.

Pepper stirred, grumbling as she opened her eyes.  “What’s going on.”  She said looking up at you both.

“The babies are kicking.”  You said.

“And Tony can feel them?”  She asked sitting up and putting her hand on your stomach.

“Yeah,”  You said, moving her hand and grinning at her.

“Oh my god!”  She squealed a moment later.  “They’re kicking so hard!  When will this one do that?”

“You’d think soon.  Maybe you’ve got the chill one like you and these two are just hyper Tony babies.”

Pepper laughed.  “Me?  Chill?”

Your laughter joined hers and you leaned over and kissed her.  “Yeah, you’re right.  I don’t know.  Soon I bet though.”

“I’m so excited.  I can’t believe we can feel them now.”  She said.

Tony hummed and rested his cheek against your baby bump as he reached over and ran his finger over Pepper’s stomach.  “It’s so good.”

“Why is it that every time we get a milestone I freak out about all the things we still need to do?”  Pepper said.

“Well, we have our doctor’s appointment tomorrow.  Then next week we go to Australia.  What else is the concern right now?”  You asked.

“Schools, things, birth plans,”  Pepper said.

“My birth plan is to cut those fuckers the fuck out of me.”  You said making Tony snort.

“Language in front of the children!”  Pepper said askance, leaning in and pressing her lips to your stomach.  “Don’t listen to your foul-mouthed mama.”

“What do you want for your birth plan then, mommy?”  Tony asked, tapping his fingers on her stomach.

“I don’t know.  I want it to be in a hospital…”

“Thank god,”  Tony said, making Pepper roll her eyes.

“But I don’t want it to be this super sterile thing.  I want it to be as natural as possible.”   She said.

“Shit, we’re having them here, right?  On-site?”  You asked.

“Uhh… yeah.  I guess I hadn’t really thought about it because this is where the doctor’s see us.”  Pepper said.

“Well we have a surgical room but we don’t really have a birthing room.  They aren’t the same thing.”  You said.

Tony sat up and grabbed his tablet.  “Okay.  Building a birthing suite.”  He said.

“For one baby, Tony?”  Pepper asked an edge of sarcasm to her voice.

“What’s the use being a multibillionaire if you can’t do things like that?”  He said.  “Besides, it’s on site, we can make it available to other agents and their families.  People are having kids more and more here.  It could even serve the area.  And what’s the alternative?  Choppering you into Cedars Sinai?  What if you don’t make it in time?”

“You can’t add, ‘design and build birthing suite’ to the things we have to do!  It’s too much.”  Pepper argued.

“I’ll delegate that obviously,”  Tony said patting her arm.  “Is the choppering you in the better option?”

Pepper huffed.  “No, I guess not.”

“So building it, it is.  I send it to the guys who did the med bay originally and Doctor Singh and they can work together to make something perfect.”

“Thank you, Tony.”  Pepper said and kissed his cheek.  He tilted his head and captured her lips, kissing her deeply.  “Anything for you.”  He said as he pulled back.

“So,”  You said.  “Medical but comfortable, minimal intervention.  That’s your plan right?”

Pepper chuckled.  “When has that ever been enough detail for me?”

“Right, but that’s the bones of it.  Say that to Doctor Singh tomorrow and make the plan with her.”  You said.

“Right.  You’re right.”  Pepper said, leaning back against the bed head.

“That’s right because I’m smart.”  You said.  “Now is there anything else we can figure out right now?”

“These two’s names?”  She said tapping your stomach.

You nodded and chewed your bottom lip.  “Alright.  So… Morgan is your Uncle.”  You said tapping her stomach.

“Right, yes.”  She agreed.

“Tony do you have any family you’d like to name one after?”  You asked.

Tony snorted.  “Me?  No.”  It was a knee jerk reaction aimed directly at his father.  You couldn’t pay him to name one of his kids after Howard.  Wakanda didn’t even have that kind of money.  Though, he guessed maybe Maria wasn’t so bad.  He wasn’t totally sold on the idea though, but if you were struggling to find one.

“What about Jarvis?”  Pepper suggested.

Tony stopped and blinked at her.  He’d named his first AI after the man who had really raised him.  Why not one of his children?  He deserved that kind of tribute considering how much of his own life he gave up to make sure Tony didn’t grow up completely neglected.  That there was someone there that he could count on.  Who did actually seem to love him unconditionally and didn’t have a long list of expectations to achieve.

“Yeah,”  Tony said with a nod.  “Yeah.  Naming him after Jarvis would be nice.  I think I’d like to do that.  We could name him Edwin.  Little Eddie.”

“There we go, that was easy.”  You said.  “Edwin and Morgan.  Two-thirds of the way there.”

“What about you, sweetie?”  Pepper asked.  “Do you have anyone you want to name one of them after?”

“I get the girl right?”  You asked.

Pepper stifled a laugh.  “Yeah.  The girl.”

“I want to name her after Ada Lovelace.”  You said.

Tony grinned and pulled you into a hug.  Naming his daughter after a woman who was one of the first computer programmers was genius.  Completely perfect.  “I love it.”

“Ada.  Morgan, Edwin, and Ada.  That’s really nice.  Yeah, let’s go with Ada.”  Pepper said.

“Look at that, and we solved a problem before we even got out of bed.”  You said and pecked them both on the cheek.  “And now I need to pee really bad.  So see ya.”  You jumped out of bed and started running to the bathroom.

“Oh god, me too!”  Pepper said and jumped out of bed and ran out of the room to use the bathroom down the hall.

Tony broke down in laughter.  The two pregnant people in the house at the same time did have some funny side effects he hadn’t even considered.  He rolled out of bed and padded out to the kitchen to get breakfast started


	21. Chapter 21

The twenty-week ultrasound had gone well.  The twins were smaller than Morgan but that was to be expected given he had no one to compete with.  Doctor Singh was happy with the progress which made Tony happy.  You were all given the warning that you wouldn’t be able to travel for much longer.

Which was why the three of you were now on Tony’s private jet, headed for Australia.  A fight that would take almost 20 hours.  It was now 8 hours into it and it had reached the stage where being trapped in a metal tube no matter how fancy was proving to be boring.

“We should try and sleep,”  Pepper said.  “I know the bed is queen sized but it’s still a bed.  We should, in theory, be able to fit in it and sleep.”

“If it’s too tight a fit I can always lie one of the chairs back.  They’re still designed to sleep in too.”  Tony said.  “But it’s a good idea.  Best way to deal with jet lag is to sleep for most of it.”

You twisted the chair you were in back and forth like a little kid in an office chair.  “I think you’re forgetting one thing.”  You said.

“What’s that?”  Pepper said raising her eyebrow at you.

“I have now been on 5 long haul flights with you guys and no one has ever asked me to join the mile high club.”  You said.

“We what?”  Tony said, actually genuinely shocked.  It seemed really implausible, considering how important sex was to the three of you, that no one had ever suggested that to you.

You crossed your arms over your chest and scrunched your nose.  “Not ever.”

“And you have never joined the mile high club?  Before us either?”  He asked, the shock still evident in his voice.

“Look, I might have had a lot of sex, but I haven’t done a lot of travel.  So the opportunity has never presented itself before you two.”  You said.

Tony shook his head.  “This is completely shocking to me.  How have we let this lapse?”

“Well, to be fair, it’s not like you initiated either,”  Pepper said with a shrug.

“I wanted to be seduced.”  You pouted.

“Aww, you poor neglected thing,”  Tony teased.  “What a terrible life you have.”

“I know.  You’re horrible partners.”  You joked.

Tony unbuckled his seatbelt and stood.  “Well, come on then.  Let’s go fuck in the air.”

“Yay!”  You said clapping your hands and getting up.  Pepper laughed and followed the two of you in the bedroom shaking her head.

“Bed or you want to do it down and dirty in the bathroom like the rabble do?”  He said as he unfastened his belt.

“The rabble?  Really, Tony?”  Pepper said coming up behind him and kissing the side of his neck.  Her baby bump pressed against his back and he reached behind him and ran his fingers over it.

“And how is that full sized bathroom the same as the disgusting pee smelling shoe boxes in coach on a commercial plane?”  You asked.

“I couldn’t say,”  Tony said.  “So I’m hearing bed?”

“Honestly, anywhere.  I wouldn’t be opposed to anywhere if I wasn’t as huge as I am right now.  You could take me up to the cockpit if you wanted.  But yeah, bed I think.”  You said coming up to Tony and kissing the other side of his neck.

“I’m sure on a normal day they’d love the show, but let’s break this bed in,”  Tony said pulling your shirt up over your head.

Pepper snorted behind him.  “Like that bed hasn’t well and truly been broken in.”

“You would know, dear.”   He said and leaned back capturing her lips and kissing her deeply.

You began to strip, tossing your clothes haphazardly on the floor of the jet.  When he finally broke the kiss with Pepper you were working to get his pants off.

“So impatient, honey.” Pepper said unbuttoning her blouse.

“I wanna join the club.” You playfully whined.

“Well, there’s still eleven hours before we land.  We can take our time.”  Pepper cooed.

“Daisy chain?”  You asked.

“Mm-hmm…”  She replied.

You grinned and took Tony’s hand, dragging him to the bed.  He kissed you for a moment, one hand tangling in your hair and the other stroking down your side.  You hummed happily and pushed him back so he was lying down and he gently skimmed his hands over you as moved yourself into the position you felt most comfortable in between his legs and ran your tongue up his cock.  He hummed and ran his hands through your hair, his eyes flicking from you as you took his cock into your mouth, and Pepper taking her clothes off.  Her blue eyes trained on the two of you.

When Pepper was naked she climbed up onto the bed and lay so her head was between your legs and her pussy pushed up to his face.  He breathed her in and nuzzled into her mound as you slowly bobbed your head up and down on his cock.  He moaned gently.  His senses moving into overload.  He ran his tongue up her pussy, drinking up her tart arousal and savoring it from a moment before sucking her clit into his mouth.

The room fell into a steady rhythm of muffled, moans and gasps underlined by the steady hum of the jet’s engines.  He wondered if the staff could hear them.  He knew it shouldn’t but the idea they could, turned him on a little bit.  That they were rolling their eyes and thinking, ‘Stark’s at it again’ added to the heat that was building in him.

Pepper rocked her hips against his tongue and he braced one hand on her hip and pushed two fingers inside her, seeking out the spongy surface of her g-spot.  He wanted to make her come before anything else happened.  He wanted his face to be wet with it.  It was difficult to focus with the way you were deep throating him and curling your tongue around his shaft.  When you started to tease your fingers over his asshole it became nigh on impossible.

It was like there was electricity dancing up and down his spine.  He groaned loudly and bucked his hips forward.  You groaned and dug your fingers into his hips.  Each person’s pleasure fed into the next in a spiral it becoming intense and then backing off before increasing.  He was going to have to stop soon or he’d come, and the choice would be taken away from him, and he really wanted to fuck one of you.  He doubled down, dragging his fingers over Pepper’s g-spot again and again as he pulled her clit into his mouth, pressed his lips on it and flicked his tongue back and forth.

Her leg muscles tightened and began to shake and with a sudden moan, she pulled back from you and came.  “Oh, fuck,”  She moaned.

If the flight attendants couldn’t hear before, they had to have heard that.

You sat up and pushed Tony out of the way.  “Hey,”  He said breaking down into laughter.  “Wait your turn.”

“Nope,”  You said and poked your tongue out at him before you disappeared between Pepper’s legs.

Pepper stretched out and smirked at him.  “She’s so bossy,”  She joked.

“Apparently,”  Tony agreed moving behind you and running the head of his cock up and down your folds.  You hummed and pushed back against him.

Tony smacked your ass before thrusting his cock deep into your cunt.  He kept his eyes on Pepper, watching her face as she relaxed and then tensed again with her approaching orgasm.

He thrust into you, slowly and deeply to begin with and quickly picking you speed and force.  Each thrust pushed you against Pepper more.

The sounds got louder.  It was like no one cared that there were people nearby who could hear them.  You all just gave yourself to it.  Tony reached around you and started rubbing your clit as he fucked you.   You came, moaning into Pepper’s cunt, but you didn’t lose focus.

You kept working Pepper’s cunt as Tony continued to fuck you.  Pepper gripped the sheets and arched her back.  Her fingers kept opening and closing on the sheets and with a loud cry, she came again.

Tony relaxed and leaned forward kissing his way up your spine.  He felt the flutter of your cunt as you neared your orgasm and he moved his fingers faster.  “That’s it, come for me.”  He groaned.

You leaned back and tugged on his hair.  “Fuck, just a little longer.”  You gasped.

Pepper moved and squeezed your breasts together and started to suck on them.  It seemed to pull you over and you came.  You cried out loudly and your hand tightened into his hair.

“Fuck!”  Tony gasped and stapped his hips forward, releasing inside of you.

“Okay, now sleep, okay?  Jet lag is a bitch.”  Pepper said, laying back on the bed.

“Alright, alright.  I’m gonna take a shower first.”  You said getting up and waddling off towards the bathroom.

Pepper shook her head and snuggled into Tony’s side.  “It’s like herding cats, I swear.”

“You love it,”  Tony said pressing his lips to her jaw.

She chuckled.  “Yeah, I do.  And I’m gonna love it when these three get here and I have to herd them too.”

Tony smiled.  “Yeah, I know you will.  It’s going to be great.”  He said running his hand over her stomach.  “Oh and I’m gonna have the next shower.”

She shook her head.  “Fine.”


	22. Chapter 22

Tony sat out on the patio of his sprawling mansion located on the southeast coast of Australia.  You and Pepper were down on the beach playing around where the ocean met the pristine white sand of his private beach.  You both wore bikinis and even from where he was he could see how pregnant you both were.  A pod of dolphins was surfing the waves nearby and he could see the two of you following them on their path.  Or maybe they were following you.  It was hard to tell from here.

For miles around, there was nothing except Australian bushland and farms.  He couldn’t even see the homestead of the property manager or the private airstrip from where he sat.  When the three of you had landed here, even Pepper had been blown away at the scale of the properly.  Obviously, the Compound was bigger and had airstrips and surrounding land.  But it was essentially a military base.  This was just a home, and one that he’d only been to twice.  It just stood empty for most of the time, the property manager using the some of the 600 acres of land that had a river running through it and went from the beach to farmland to pristine rainforest, to run cattle.

He could see a life here.  A life where he could raise his children away from the spotlight.  The house already had a pool and a cinema but he could see where to set up a playground for the kids.  Where he could put in stables so they could have a pony.  Where you and he could work in the lab just when you wanted to and not because you had to.  Where you’d all tan because of the amount of time you spent on the beach and you slept really well at night because there was nothing to distract you.

It was a good life. One where he would only use his glasses to keep the sun out of his eyes and not to hide his anxiety behind.

Yet, as he looked at you coming up the path from the beach holding Pepper’s hand and looking so happy and so in love, he knew it wasn’t going to work.  Even as much as the three of you had been enjoying it here in the solitude and beauty of the place.  Even with the changes he could make so that you were set up with a lab, it wouldn’t work.

“What are you doing there, old man?”  You teased, coming over and sitting in the deckchair beside him.

“Why haven’t you ever brought me here before, Tony.  It’s amazing. Did you see the dolphins?”  Pepper said taking the deck chair on the other side.

“It’s just so far from everything, and there was always something.”  He said reaching over and taking her hand.

“Yeah, don’t remind me,”  Pepper said kissing the back of his hand.

“I’ve only been here two times before,”  Tony said.  “I just liked knowing it was here if I needed it.  If I couldn’t go on being me the way I was, there was this.  I could escape here and not be that person for a little while.  I could escape that and escape me.”

Pepper smiled sadly at him and leaned over, kissing him gently.  When she pulled away she left a sandy handprint on his leg.  “It is beautiful here.  It’s just …”

“Vast,”  You finished.  “Look how far it goes and there’s nothing.  Just us.”

He nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of the clean ocean air.  It was easier to breathe here too.  It lacked the pollution of the city, and there was something about the slightly humid salty air that made it easier on his ribs when he drew a full breath.

“I can imagine so much here for us.  Away from the press.  We could put in a playground for the kids.  Learn how to surf.  We should come back regularly.”  Pepper said.

“But we can’t move here,”  Tony said.

“No,”  She said.  “We can’t.”

You frowned and shifted in your seat.

“We can’t do this to you, honey,”  Pepper said.  “You’re only 30.  You love your work.  You’ve done so much for us.  For me.  You helped me find out more about who I am.  What I like.  You made me realize that someone can love more than one person at a time.  You gave us a family.  You weren’t a relationship person. You weren’t the settling down type.  You weren’t planning on children.  Look at all the things you’ve changed about who you are to make our lives better.  It’s not fair to expect you to give up anymore.”

By the time Pepper had finished talking you’d started crying.  Tony reached over and took your hand, linking his fingers with yours.

“I’m sorry.”  You sobbed.  “I’m sorry I’m not who you need in your life right now.  I wish I was ready to retire, I do.  But I’m not.  I really love being an Avenger.  I love doing the work I do.”

“It’s okay.  It’s not just about you anyway.  Maybe if it was, we might try and figure out how it could work.  But really, all our friends… our family, they are all back in the States.  And look at this place?  It’s in the middle of nowhere.  Where do you think the closest school is at all, let alone decent one set up to handle the kids of Tony Stark?”

“Not very close.”   You said.

“Nothing’s very close.  I love it here, but it’s not practical and it’s not fair.”  Pepper said.

“So what are we going to do?” You asked.

“Well, we should come back here more often for starters,”  Pepper said.

Tony tapped his fingers on the back of your hand.  “You know how we made a joke about starting our own school, Elon Musk style?”

“We aren’t doing that, Tony.”  Pepper said sternly.

“No, wait.  Hear me out.”  Tony said.  “Right now, the people at the compound are a little bit of a mixed bag.  We have long-timers like us, who some of us are thinking about kids or even have kids.  And the complete newbies who often end up moving on at the time they might be thinking about starting a family.”  He said.  “The town we’re near is tiny.  It has that one little government funded school and then nothing except the Mount Academy.  Which is great if you’re planning to have your son’s become priests I guess. What if, we did start a school.  Have it service the region.  Nondenominational and private.  It can be private and exclusive, but if you’re employed with the Avengers your kids are guaranteed a spot.  Have scholarships for kids in the surrounding area.  Get the best teachers, the best administrators.  Have it be a school people want to go to.  Then we buy something nearby.  Something on the river with some land.  Esopus has other properties for sale.  Then we build the house we like.  Take in things from each of the ones we’ve loved.”

Neither you or Pepper said anything for a while.  What felt like far too long really.  He started overthinking everything he just said and his leg began to twitch.  “Yeah, you’re right, it’s stupid.  Never mind.”

“No.  No.  It’s actually a really good idea.  It’s more work though.”  Pepper said.

“Would be worth the payout though.  No one loses anything that way.  And it actually provides a lot more for the community in general.”  You said.

“Then let’s do it.  I’ll get people on it.  Start drawing things up and looking for land.”  Tony said excitedly sitting up.  Pepper pulled him back down to lying.

“It can wait.”  She said.

Tony chuckled.  “Alright.  I guess.”

“We just spent 4 months traveling the world to decide we weren’t going anywhere.  You guys do realize that don’t you?”  You teased.

Pepper nodded.  “Sometimes you need to take time missing it before you realize it was your home.”


	23. Chapter 23

Things really just seemed to fall into place after you all returned from Australia.  Tony made offers on several properties.  One to the north of the compound sitting on the Hudson River.  It was 15 acres of wooded land that ran along the Hudson.   The property already had a large Victorian style mansion on it, and Tony had architects working to build so it could be extended out with more modern parts and have the interior gutted and worked so it had everything from the houses you all had considered were musts.

He was excited.  The solution had seemed to be perfect and he couldn’t believe they’d just dismissed it as silly due to the school issue, to begin with.  He could see this postcard life for them.  Breakfast in the kitchen overlooking the river.  A stable with ponies for the kids.  A boat they could take out.  Working with you in the lab.  Rubbing Pepper’s feet when she got home from the office.  Lazy Sunday mornings.  All the things that go along with being a happy family with actual honest to god love in it.

The other properties were all on the other side of the road to the Compound.  Not directly.  Kids would need to be sent to school on a bus or walked in.  It would mean they were a little safer if something went down at the compound.  They were a series of properties consisting of vacant, shacks and a couple of homes that he had people working at rezoning and breaking ground on.  Architects were working on making a medium sized campus that was split into sections so kids could attend the same school from start to finish, but the high schoolers were separated from the elementary school kids.  It would have state of the art facilities and once the legal things had been sorted out, the best teachers would then be recruited.  If there was something Tony was good at, it was finding the best.

All in all, Tony was feeling really hopeful.  He liked being involved in designing and creating these things that were his endgame.  The final move when he won and got to retire.  He wasn’t exactly at peace yet, but he had a constant state of bubbling energy running through him.

You and Pepper were going along well too.  The doctors said things were as they hoped.  The babies were healthy and growing well.  The pregnancies were just entering the third trimester and that boost of energy you both seemed to have was starting to wane and the baby brains were kicking in.  Pepper would leave for work in the morning and come back three or four times before she was sure she actually had everything.  At least twice that include things like having her shoes on.

You had been put on desk work, which you hated.  So you spent your mornings running through field reports and the afternoons in the lab.  If it wasn’t for the lab Tony and Pepper thought you’d be going completely crazy.  Seeing your struggle with what being pregnant actually meant for you, Tony couldn’t quite believe you’d given up so much to do it.  He was so grateful that you had entered their lives.  He was glad they’d figured this solution out for their living situation.  He wanted you to get the life you wanted too.

All in all, things were good.  He had been buying the things the babies would need.  There had been more doctors appointments with further ultrasounds.   In each one, the babies were looking more and more like actual babies you could hold.  He’d been shopping.  Cribs and change tables were on order waiting to be delivered to the new house.  There were more baby clothes than any one family would ever need.  Boxes of diapers.  He and Pepper had been interviewing nannies.  Things seemed more real and close.  He could almost taste it.

Because things had seemed to fall in place at home you were all more relaxed than you had been in months.  Which meant, that on a Thursday afternoon after speaking with contractors, Tony came home to find you and Pepper in the bedroom.  Completely naked, you on your hands and knees and your head buried between Pepper’s legs.

It had been what felt like an age since he had walked in on the two of you enjoying each other alone.  Not that he was living under the illusion that you never had sex without him there.  Just that the last time it had happened had been well before either of you were pregnant.  The shock of finding you like that seemed to go straight to his dick.  He paused for a minute and just watched as Pepper moaned and bucked up her hips, the swell of her belly obscuring the view of her face.

He did debate just leaving.  Giving you this time alone together.  It was something he seriously considered, but the way your ass was just bobbing in the air so invitingly, he felt it would be rude to not at least announce he was there.

“Well, well, dirty girls.  What have we here?”  He said, moving through the room and taking his watch off, like that was what he had planned all along.  Which wasn’t exactly wrong.  He had planned to get out of the suit he was wearing and into some sweats and a tank top.  He took his watch off and put it in the hardwood box he kept his collection in as Pepper turned her head and watched him move through the room.  You, on the other hand, didn’t even look up.  He knew you knew he was there though because you seemed to double down on your efforts.  You fingers pistoning in and out of Pepper’s cunt as you sucked on her clit.

“You like … what you… see… Tony?”  Pepper panted.

Tony turned and watched the two of you for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip.  “Looks like a lot of fun, dear.”

Pepper moaned.  “It is fun.”  She said and dug her fingers into the sheet.  “Fuck.  Just like that.”  Tony made a choked groan and shoved his hands in his pockets to stop himself from stroking his already hard cock through his pants.  “Do you want to join us?”

Tony nodded and began to take off his tie.  “Yes, please.”

Pepper bucked suddenly and cried out, squirting all over you.  You sat back and looked at her.  “Aww no.  Tony was too slow.”  You teased.

Pepper shook her head, lazily, her eyes a little glazed.  “No, now he’s gonna take care of you.”

“Oh, is he now?”  You hummed.  “Are you going to watch?”

“I may even help,”  Pepper said.

You smirked and began to arrange the pillows on the bed.  “Fun for me.”

“That’s right, get comfortable, honey,”  Tony said as he stripped off the rest of his clothes.

You lay back with a pillow supporting your back and Tony climbed up between your legs.  He kissed your stomach gently before moving lower and placing a large open mouth kiss over your pussy.  He swirled his tongue around tasting as much as he could of your already soaking cunt.  The taste has been different since you got pregnant.  Muskier maybe?  Whatever it was, he couldn’t get enough.

He began to suck on your clit, pressing it between his lips and dragging his tongue over it.  As he did he thrust two fingers inside you and sought out the spongy surface of your g-spot like you had taught him so long ago.

You began to moan and push your hips up against his face.  He hummed happily the louder you got and as he felt the flutter of your count signaling your impending orgasm he pulled back and got up on his knees.

“Fuck, Tony,” You cursed.  “I was so close.”

“I know you were, dear,”  Tony said sinking his cock into you.

You groaned and rolled your hips with his and Pepper got up on her hands and knees and began to suck and biting one your breasts.

You cried out loudly and your muscles convulsed.  The pregnancy had made it so you were always in this over-sensitive state of heightened arousal.  This level of stimulation overwhelmed you and dragged you to the edge of your first orgasm so fast that all it took was Pepper touching your clit and you came hard, screaming out and clenching your walls right around Tony’s cock.

Tony groaned as the warm wet of your cunt squeezed around him and he kept thrusting, dragging out your orgasm.  Pepper’s fingers made a v-shape around the base of his cock and as she rubbed your clit she also massaged his shaft and fondled his balls.

A second orgasm tore through you and you grabbed hold of the headboard as you cursed loudly.  Tony gritted his teeth, feeling his own release approaching.  “Can’t, Tony.  It’s too much.  Need to stop.”  You panted.

He’d stopped thrusting on the ‘can’t’ and pulled out on the ‘too much’.  His erection was throbbing but all he could do was worry about you.  “You okay?”  He asked.  “Did I hurt you?”

You shook your head.  “No.  It was so good.  Just… that’s enough.”

He relaxed and took his cock in his hand and began to jerk himself off.  “Yeah, that’s right.  I win at sex.”  Tony teased.

You started laughing and Pepper crawled down to him flicking her tongue over the head of his cock.  “Okay, stud.  Let me help you out.”  Pepper said pulling his cock into her mouth and sucking hard.  She bobbed her head a few times, curling her tongue around his shaft.  It was all he needed and with a groan he came, spilling down her throat.

Pepper hummed and pulled off wiping her mouth.  “There you go.”

“Need to come home early more often.”  Tony hummed, lying down so he was spooning Pepper from behind as the two of you lay on your sides facing each other.  He started to lazily draw circles from over Pepper’s belly to the point where it met yours and then up to your hip.”

“You weren’t early, Tony,” you said.  “You were right on time.”

“Yeah, silly.  We just were warming up for when you got here.”  Pepper said.

Tony chuckled and kissed Pepper’s neck. “Really?”

“Yeah.  Really.”  You said.

He hummed happily and pulled himself tighter to Pepper, not quite sure what he’d done to deserve either of you but really glad it had worked out that way.


	24. Chapter 24

As you and Pepper entered the last trimester of pregnancy Tony was putting the final touches on the house and the labor ward.  The ward would be ready very soon, the house wouldn’t be until after the babies were born.  Everything was going smoothly though and Tony was sure that it wouldn’t be long until he was in his new home with his wife and girlfriend and his three beautiful children.

You had been told to go on maternity leave already.  Which you hated.  Tony kept having to go drag you back out of the lab because you couldn’t keep away from it.  He could relate.  He liked keeping busy too, and the ideas never stopped, but rules were rules and none of you wanted to risk the twins’ health.  Sometimes you just needed reminding of that.

At home, you were often scribbling down ideas you had or sketching out plans for things.  He didn’t think the maternity leave was going past 6 months if it reached that at all.

Pepper was still working, and even at the reduced amount, it did mean he was alone with you more often.  Trying to distract you was probably a better description of it though.  You were going completely stir crazy.

“Where do you think you’re going?”  Tony asked, leaning on the door frame.  You were standing at the dresser looking very much like you were getting ready to go out.

“I was just…”  You said and grimaced.  “You got me, I was going to go to the lab.”

He came up behind you and ran his hands up your side.  “I know you’re going crazy.”

“I am.  I’m going crazy, Tony.”  You whined.

“It’s hard when your brain doesn’t want to shut off.  I know that.  But… this is important.”  He said gently.  “I know it’s a lot to ask, honey.  But it’s a few months.”

“I know.  I’m just bored.  How much daytime TV can someone watch?  And it’s not like I can just go out shopping.  Or head to the movies.  Or go dancing or have an orgy.  I’m going out of my mind.”

Tony kissed the side of your neck and ran his hands up, cupping your breasts.  “Missing orgies, honey?  Really?”

You giggled and pushed your ass back against his crotch.  “Maybe not.  But I’m not gonna lie.  I miss a good party.”

Tony started inching your skirt up.  “I’m sorry, sweetheart.  You gave up so much for us. Are giving up so much.  I can’t tell you how grateful we are to you.”  He kissed the side of your neck and your tilted your head, opening up more of it for him.  “You’re happy though, aren’t you?”

You hummed softly and wriggled against his crotch again, making his cock begin to stiffen in his pants.  “Yes.  I am so happy with you both.  So happy.  I can’t believe this is the way my life has turned out.  I just… miss the occasional party.”

He ghosted his lips over your skin and kissed your throat slowly.  Really focusing on the taste of salt on your skin.  “We can have the occasional party.  Just might need to wait a bit longer.”  He said.  You whined and Tony ran his hands over your swollen belly and slipped them into your panties.  His finger ran in circles over your clit making you gasp and your head drop forward.  “Aww… poor thing.  I know.  I miss parties sometimes too.  We’ll get the nannies to take them once in a while and we can go out, just like you want.”  He teased as he worked his fingers in and out of your cunt.

You moaned and braced your hands on the dresser.  “That would be nice.”  Your voice was shaky as you spoke.  Like you were only just keeping it together.  Tony pushed your panties down and unfastened his fly.  He took his cock out and ran it up and down your folds nuzzling into your neck as he did.

“Oh god, Tony, give it to me.”  You moaned pushing back against him.

Tony chuckled and grazed his teeth over your throat.  “Ask nicely, dear.”

You groaned and tilted your head, you ran the top of your tongue down the shell of his ear and swirled it over his earlobe.  “Please,”  You breathed.

He thrust into you, his cock burying deep into the heat and wet of your cunt.  You moaned loudly and for a moment he just pressed his forehead against your shoulder and just relished the feeling of you squeezing around him.  His hands ran down your arms, caressing them until his hands engulfed yours and he linked your fingers together.

He began to thrust.  Deep and slow.  Savoring it.  Appreciating the change in pressure and temperature as he pulled out and then slammed back in again.

You kissed his throat, moaning against it and he turned his head capturing your lips.  You both kissed hungrily as he fucked you.  Biting at each other’s lips and swirling your tongues together.  He thrust hard and deep into you and you pulled back with a gasp.  “Fuck, yes, Tony.  Fuck me hard.”

Tony groaned and wrapped an arm around your hips, cradling your belly and reaching between your legs to rub your clit.  When he was sure you were being held firmly in place he began to thrust.  Each snap of his hips was hard and fast, bottoming out each time so that he was pounding into you.  You leaned back into him and he sucked on the side of your neck, pressing his teeth into your skin.

“Yes.  Like that.  Fucking, fuck me!  Mark me, Tony.”  You cried.

Sweat began to bead on his skin as he moved and he could taste it on your skin, the salty flavor coating his tongue.  His finger moved easily over your clit, slicked from your own arousal which was now running down the inside of your thighs.

“Yes!  Yes!  Tony.  Your.  Dick.  Feels.  So.  Good.  Inside.  Me.”  You babbled.  He could feel the flutter of your cunt signally the nearing of your orgasm and he doubled down.  His fingers moving in tighter shapes while he thrust hard and fast into you.

Your whole body seized up and you threw your head back, crying out as your cunt clenched hard around his cock.  He groaned and his hips jerked forward and he came, his cock pulsing as it released inside you.

“Holy fuck,”  You groaned.  “That hit the exact right spot.”

He slipped out of you kissing your neck and pulling your panties back up.  “Mmm… for me too.  See, there’s plenty of fun things for us to do around here.”

“Oh yeah?  You gonna deep dick me every time I’m bored?  That’s some serious stamina.”  You teased turning in his arms and kissing him gently.

He smiled at you, looking in your eyes and pressing his stomach against yours.  “I’m like the Duracell bunny.  I keep going and going and going.”

You giggled and kissed him.  “Alright, bunny,”  You said, kissing the tip of his nose.  “I’m gonna go pee.  But I’ll hold you to that.  You gotta bone me every time I’m bored.”

You pulled away from him and skipped off to the bathroom.  “Only if you ask nicely.”  He called after you.  “And don’t call it deep dicking, that’s too much pressure.”

You laughed and disappeared into the bathroom as Tony began to straighten himself out.  He was just about to open up a computer screen and tinker with some things when you cried out.

“Tony!”  You yelled.

The panic in your voice went straight to his chest and he started rubbing his left arm as he dashed to the bathroom.

“Tony, something’s wrong!”

He burst through the door to find you sitting on the toilet.  His heart was hammering.  He hadn’t felt that feeling like his heart was going to beat its way out of his chest and kill him, since LA.  His arm felt numb and his breath was coming in shallow.

He looked down at you and you held up your hand the sheer terror written on your features was mirroring the terror that gripped him.

Pooled on the end of your fingers and running down to your knuckles was blood.


	25. Chapter 25

Tony looked from your bloody fingers to the panicked look on your face and back again and for what felt like an entire lifetime, he just froze in terror.  When his body seemed to get unstuck everything happened at once.

“FRIDAY let Doctor Singh know there’s an emergency.  We’ll meet her at the medbay.   Tell Pepper too.”  He said as he rushed to your side and helped you to your feet.  “Can you walk, you need me to carry you?”

You shook your head.  “I can walk.  Tony… Tony… What do you think’s gonna happen?”

He wrapped his arm around you and lead you out to the bedroom.  “It’s gonna be okay.  Has to be.  Don’t worry.”  He said.  He sat you on the edge of the bed and hurriedly grabbed some clothes for you to pull on before helping you dress.  When you were covered up he helped you to your feet and the two of you went straight down to the medbay.  Neither of you said anything on the way.  He was too wound up and part of him worried that if he started speaking all that would come out was a list of reason why it made total sense this was happening.

Of course, you were going to lose the babies.  Why would he think otherwise?  How could he have even for one second got comfortable with the idea that he was going to get a family?   That there would be people in his life that would actually love him and stay with him?  He was never getting that.  There would be no children.  He was about to lose the twins and after that would be Morgan and then you and Pepper would realize how hopeless being with him is and you’d leave him.  That’s the only life Tony Stark was ever going to get.

Pepper was already waiting in the Medbay when the two of you arrived.  He wondered how she managed to get there so fast.  She rushed over to you, the panic she was feeling was etched on her features.

“What happened?  What’s going on.”  She said coming over and putting her hands on your stomach, as she looked from you to Tony and back again.

“There’s blood.  I don’t know.  We had sex, it wasn’t rough though.”  You babbled.  “Oh god, Pepper.  What if I’m losing them?”

She wrapped her arms around you and grabbed Tony’s hand.  “It’s okay.  It’s okay.  It’s going to be okay.”

He knew they were just words and god, he hoped they were true, but Tony couldn’t think of any way that things could be okay.  There was no happy ending here.

Doctor Singh came in the door behind you.  “I’m here!  Sorry!  What’s the emergency?”

You and Tony quickly ran through what had happened and the doctor ushered you into the examination room.  “Okay, I’m just going to start with a pelvic examination if you want to take your pants off and get up on the table.”

She was speaking too calmly.  It made Tony feel more panicked.  Like the tone of her voice was a direct contradiction to how serious this was and she was just trying to keep everyone calm.

You took off your pants and climbed up on the table and as the doctor began her pelvic exam, Pepper held your hand and Tony paced.

“Do you have any cramping or pain?  And dizziness?”  Doctor Singh asked.

“No.  Well, a little sting in my vagina.  No cramping.”  You said.

“Alright.  That’s a good sign.”  She said.

Why couldn’t Tony believe that?  He wanted to.  He wanted to think this was just a little blip and everything was still fine, but he couldn’t let go of the idea that he was never going to be that lucky.

“Okay.”  Doctor Singh said pulling back and taking her gloves off.  She threw them in the hazardous waste bin and put on a new pair.  “Just going to do an ultrasound to double check everything.”

She pulled the machine over and poured the gel on your stomach.  “Tony, do you think you can sit still?”  Pepper asked.

“I don’t know if I can.”  He said stopping and rubbing his arm.

“Okay.  Just… do some of those things the therapist said.  The counting one.”  Pepper said.

Five things he could see.  You on the table.  Peppers hand in yours.  Doctor Singh pushing the ultrasound wand around on your stomach.  The Ultrasound machine.  The image of one of his twins.

Four things he could feel.  His heart hammering in his chest.  The tingle in his left arm.  The fabric of his t-shirt pulling on his bicep.  The breeze from the air conditioner.

Three things he could hear.  The hum of the aircon.  The beep of the medical equipment coming from other rooms.  And now that squish squish sound that was his babies’ heartbeats.

Two things he could smell.  Antiseptic and sweat.

One thing he could taste.  Metal.

“They look fine.  Heartbeats are in the normal range.  The placenta looks fine.”  She said.  “It looks like cervical ectropion.  That’s not uncommon.  Your cervix changes in pregnancy and can be irritated during sex.  It’s harmless.”

“It’s harmless?”  Pepper repeated.

“Yes.  Just one of those strange pregnancy side effects.  It can even happen in women who aren’t pregnant.”  She said.  Tony felt something in himself release and he took a closer look at the monitor to get a closer look.  It was getting crowded in there and while he could see one baby kicking and wiggling around.  It’s fingers splayed out so he could count them.  He could only really see the other’s head pushing in from the side.  “I’m going to run some blood tests and keep you in the medbay for a few days just to monitor them and make absolutely sure nothing else is going on.”

“I gotta stay in the medbay?”  You whined.

“Just as a precaution.  I think after that you may need to go on bedrest too.”

“No… I was already going out of my mind.”  You complained.

“Come on now, honey.  It’s better than the alternative.”  Pepper said.  “Plus it will stop this one from being on the edge of a panic attack until the babies are all born.”

You nodded.  “Yeah, I guess so.”

“I know it’s not ideal.  It’s not going to be full bedrest I don’t think.  Unless something else shows up.  You’ll be able to do a little, just as long as you’re mostly in bed.”  She said.  “But we’ll see,” She started packing up the ultrasound machine and wiped off your stomach.  “Blood tests first.  Then we’ll get you settled in the room with a monitor on to keep track of the babies.  We’ll make the final bedrest call after that.  But our main aim here is getting those babies as close to full term as we can get.  Right?”

“Right.”  You said with a nod.

Tony and Pepper stayed by your side while you first had blood drawn and then were taken into one of the rooms, changed into a hospital gown and were set up with a monitor that wrapped around your waist to keep track of the babies.

“Well, this sucks.”  You said when the three of you were left alone.

“Could have sucked a lot worse.”  Pepper said and kissed your temple.

“True,”  You agreed. “Oh god, I was so scared.  I don’t know what I would do if I lost them.”

“Let’s not think about that,”  Pepper said stroking your stomach.  Her fingers met with Tony’s and she looked up and smiled at him.  “Everyone is okay.  We just have this minor hiccup.  It’s not for long.  Just a couple of months tops.”

“Right.”  You said and Pepper leaned in and kissed you.

“What can we get to make it less boring for you?  Tablet.  Phone.  You got any books you are reading or want to read?  I can buy you a 3DS or something.”  Tony babbled.

You chucked and took his hand.  “Such a sweetheart,”   You said.  “If you got me my tablet and some graph paper I can do some work.  I think the book I’m reading is on the bedside table.  A 3DS is unnecessary but if you do buy it, Pokemon, Zelda, and Animal Crossing please.”

“Of course, honey.”  He said.

“Okay.  We’ll go get you some things and dinner and come back and have it with you okay?  Won’t be long.”  Pepper said.

You pouted and nodded.  “Yeah, okay.”

They each kissed your temple and headed out of the room.  Tony linked his fingers with Pepper and looked up at her.  “I really freaked out then.”

“Yeah, me too.”  She said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.  “We’re okay.  We just have to be careful now.  It’s the home stretch.”

Tony nodded.  It wasn’t long to go.  Everything was in place.  He just needed to be more careful to make sure they reached the finishing line.


	26. Chapter 26

If being on maternity leave had been hard for you, being on bed rest was nearly impossible.  Thankfully Pepper was now on maternity leave too which meant it wasn’t just up to him to entertain you.  It was definitely much, much harder to think of ways to entertain you now.  So having two people to sit and keep you company helped.

Still, there were a lot of pages from FRIDAY throughout the day.  Sometimes it was to bring you some plans you’d been working on.  Sometimes it was because you were sick of using the tablet to read and now you wanted a book.  Sometimes it was because of cravings.  Sometimes it was because you wanted a back rub or a foot rub or the babies were kicking and you wanted him to tell them to cut it out.  Sometimes you didn’t even have a reason exactly.  You just wanted him there.

He played like it was this big deal.  Slumping in the room with every page.  Rolling his eyes.  Making over exaggerated groaning sounds.  He loved it though.  Or more, he was happy doing it if it meant you and the babies were safe.

Pepper while not being as demanding as you were, still liked taking advantage of the fact that if she said jump, Tony asked how high.  Sometimes you and Pepper would each just lie together in bed talking as he rubbed both your feet.

The babies were healthy.  So he was happy.  He’d do whatever he needed to to make sure you and Pepper were both relaxed and happy so when the time came he’d have two healthy moms and three healthy babies.  He wasn’t risking that for anyone.

The birthing suite was finished being built and he’d noticed with the promise of a school and a childcare center and special maternity care the usual turnover of scientists and field agents wasn’t happening.  Maybe that would change.  His people were poachable and if other companies and organizations wanted the best, they took them from him.  This year though, it dropped to less than half previous years numbers.  It turned out, having kids wasn’t just going to be good for him.  It was good for SI and the Avengers too.

The pregnancy progressed well from the incident.  Though you were being carefully monitored.  Each week that passed meant Tony let go of that fear of losing them and started getting excited again.  When you reached 35 weeks Tony actually thought maybe you had a chance of getting to the 37 weeks they wanted.  Even if you didn’t.  You were full-term for twins.  He would relax if he wasn’t so excited about it.

It was almost 36 weeks when he was making you one of your pickle and peanut butter sandwiches that you disgustingly seemed to be craving at the moment.  He couldn’t even make sense of that.  You were supposed to be over them.  He didn’t argue with you though.  If you wanted a pickle and peanut butter sandwich.  Then you would get a pickle and peanut butter sandwich.

“Mister Stark, they want you in the bedroom,”  FRIDAY said.

He sighed and shook his head.  “Tell her to be patient.  I’m doing it.”

“No, Tony.  This is different.  You don’t need to worry about the sandwich.”  FRIDAY replied.

Tony froze, the knife falling out of his hand and landed on the counter with a clatter.  It felt like his heart stopped.  “FRIDAY what is it?”

“Perhaps you should just go into the bedroom, sir.”

Tony spun and ran into the bedroom pulling up hard when he saw you out of bed and Pepper helping you out of your nightgown.

“What is it?”  He asked trying to take in the room and get an idea of what had happened.  The blankets were pulled back on the bed and there was a large wet patch in the middle of it.  “Is it the babies?  Did something happen?”

“You could say that,”  Pepper said as she tossed the nightgown into the laundry hamper.

“My water just broke.”  You said.

“What?”  He said coming over and putting his hands on your stomach.  “You’re not having labor pains?”

You shook your head.  “No.  Nothing yet.  But that was crazy dramatic.”

“We gotta get her down to surgery.  FRIDAY has paged the medical team.”  Pepper said and went into the closet.

“We’re having the babies?”  Tony asked.

“Yeah, we are.  Ada and Edwin are on their way.”   You said.

“Oh, my god.”  He said and kissed you.  It was an excited kiss, full of love and hope and a little tinge of terror that you weren’t quite ready yet.  “Oh my god, honey.  It’s happening.”

“It is.  Now let me get some clothes on so I don’t have to walk through the compound naked first.”

He let you go and you dressed in a simple maxi dress and you and Pepper tried to support you as the three of you made your way down to the medical wing.  Not that you made it easy for them.  Given you weren’t in any pain yet and you hadn’t been allowed out of bed for much more than trips to the bathroom, you were pretty adamant you could walk yourself.

When you got to the medbay a large group of people was waiting for you.

“Two of the babies going to join us today, huh?”  Doctor Singh said greeting you all.

“Seems that way.”  You said.

“Well come through here and we’ll check you out.  See what happens next.”

The examination showed you were two centimeters dilated so you changed into a surgical gown and were moved into the surgical room, where Tony had you lean on him as they put the epidural in.

“God that is a huge fucking needle,”  Tony said as they put the local anesthetic into the site they planned for the epidural.

“You’re not going to faint are you?”  The anesthetist asked.

“How dare you?  I’m Iron Man.”  Tony joked, but he was worried it might be a close call.

Luckily it went in with no problem and you lay down and the rest of the preparation began.  IVs were put in, a screen was put up and the surgical site was prepped.  Pepper and Tony sat side-by-side next to you.  Tony held your hand and Pepper kept hers over yours.  He could vaguely see what was happening past the curtain.  The passing around of sponges and suctions and scalpels.  He resisted the urge to look, instead just focusing on you.

“Feels weird.”  You said, grimacing.

“Are you in pain?”  Pepper asked, her voice full of concern.

You shook your head.  “No.  Just… like pressure and pulling.”

“It won’t be long, but yes, it’s a very odd sensation.”  Doctor Singh assured you.

She wasn’t kidding it was less than ten minutes before the first baby was eased out of you.  “You have a son.”  She said, clamping the umbilical and cutting it.

He looked just like you.  Like none of Tony’s genes were passed along at all.  He was wiped down quickly and shown to you.  “Oh my goodness.  Look at him.”  You said, tears pricking your eyes.

“He’s beautiful, honey.  Look at our little boy.”  Pepper said, her own eyes glistening with tears.

“Make way for your daughter.”  The doctor said as she eased Ada out.

Tony was shocked by how quick it all happened.  This time the baby just reminded him of him.  All his dominant genes coming out and overwhelming Pepper’s.   The two babies started squalling as they were held close to your skin.

“Do you both want to come and do skin contact with them?”  The nurse asked.

“Please don’t leave me.”  You said looking around panicked.

Tony’s hand tightened in yours and he looked from the babies to you to Pepper.

“You go,”  Pepper said.  “I’ll stay here with her.”

“You’re sure?”  He asked.

Pepper nodded.  “There will be plenty of time to hold babies.”

Tony nodded and got up and he was lead to the Intensive care room that the babies would be kept in until they were ready to go home.  They were taken to be weighed and cleaned up.  They were given their first vaccination and their vitamin k injection and then put into diapers.  Tony took off his shirt and sat down in the big lounge chair and both Ada and Edwin were placed on his chest.  They were so tiny and so fragile and they both stopped crying within a minute of him holding them.

His heart felt full as he looked down at his tiny babies.  Both of them looking up at him with wide eyes.  The dark, jewel-like blue that occurs in babies due to the way they melanin still settling, looked so otherworldly.  They were wrinkling and weird looking, yet the most beautiful babies he’d ever seen.  He loved them.  He loved them in a way he’d never loved anyone before.  Completely and unconditionally.

“Hey there, little ones.  I’m your dad.”  He whispered as he stroked his thumbs down his back.  “I promise I’m not going to be anything like my old man was.  You guys are gonna be so loved and so well taken care of.  You don’t have to worry about anything.”

He sat with them for a little while before the nursing staff took them again.  They were hooked up to feeding tubes and monitors and put into the incubators where they would spend most of their time as they got bigger.  He sat and watched them until Pepper came in.  “Our girl is out of surgery.  She’s just in recovery now.  How are they doing?”  She asked.

“They’re good.  A little small.  But they’re strong.”  He said.

She smiled and kissed the top of his head.  “Just like their dad.”


	27. Chapter 27

It was a weird sensation bringing you home from the medbay and not the twins.  That’s the way these things went sometimes.  They were very small and needed extra care.  You, on the other hand, recovered from the surgery pretty quickly and could go home within the week.  You were struggling with it.  The babies not being there was an obvious missing piece.  You had been pregnant and now you weren’t but there were no babies in your arms or waking you at four in the morning for changing.

Thankfully they were close.  The medbay wasn’t the same as most parents who had to drive to the hospital and back.  It was a walk.  Not even a long one.  So the three of you would see them regularly.  You’d go down multiple times a day and attempt breastfeeding.  You’d all take turns holding them until the nurses told you the needed to go back in their incubators.

Tony was counting down to the day he got to bring them home.

Not that this was home.  The house was ready for the six of you to move into.  It just was not happening while the twins were in intensive care.  Even if he wanted to move in there without them, there was no way he could convince you or Pepper to leave.   Not that he wanted to.

So now the only question was, which would happen first?  The twins coming home, or Morgan being born.

The answer came at the twins two week birthday.  You had been told they could go home the following day.  Pepper’s first labor pains hit just before dinner.

“Is this it?”  He asked as he jumped up and began to rub her back.

She shook her head.  “Don’t know.  Probably Braxton hicks.   It’s still a little early.”

“Yeah.  I guess so.”  He said and kissed her stomach.  “You be patient, Morgan.”

“Yeah, like that’s what you really want.”  You teased.

He smirked up at you.  “I want him to be healthy.”

“I know you do.”  You said.  “And?”

“And here.”  He admitted.  “I want them all to come home.”

“We know you do.”  Pepper said and kissed the top of his head.  “But we’re gonna be patient.  The twins will be home tomorrow.”

“Yeah.  I guess they will.”

You punched his arm.  “That’s all the enthusiasm you can muster?”

* * *

 

By eleven it was clear Pepper was well and truly in labor.  The pains weren’t anywhere regular yet, but they were becoming more so each time and more painful.  She tried to sleep between them but by one in the morning, it was proving impossible.

You and Tony took turns either pacing the room with her or rubbing her back.  By two she had retreated to the shower where Tony held the shower head against her lower back and she just leaned on your stomach dozing between contractions.

She moved to the bath at three.

Even as exhausted and as much as he hated seeing Pepper in all this pain, he was excited.  It wouldn’t be much longer and Morgan would be in his arms.

By seven they had decided to take Pepper down to the delivery suites.

A medical team met with her, though Doctor Singh was not among them.  She wouldn’t arrive until closer to delivery and according to the nurses, that was still several hours away.

So she went back to pacing.  Sometimes Tony supporting her.  Sometimes you.  “You aren’t weak if you need drugs you know?”  You said gently.

“I don’t need drugs.”  Pepper snapped not breaking her stride.

“Okay, honey.  You’re the strongest person I know.”  Tony said rubbing her back.

“Damn right I am,”  Pepper said.

* * *

 

It was six more hours of labor.  You had had to go feed the twins 3 times in the total time Pepper was in labor.  By the time it reached the transition Pepper had stripped off naked, her clothes just dropped where she decided they were annoying her too much.

Doctor Singh came into the room as Pepper doubled over leaning on the side of the bed.  “I think he might be coming, Ms. Potts.”  She said.  “Did you want to get more comfortable.”

“No.  I am comfortable.”  Pepper snapped.

Doctor Singh chuckled and moved behind her crouching down as she did an examination on her.  “You’re sure this is how you want to deliver?”

“Yes.  Get him out of me!”  Pepper cried her hands digging into the mattress of the bed.

Doctor Sing sighed.  “Okay.  Well, you need to listen closely.  Only push when I say.”

Pepper nodded and gritted her teeth and you and Tony wiped her brow and rubbed her back.

“Push, Pepper.”  The doctor ordered and Pepper groaned and bared down.  The nurses cleaning up the mess of her strain as Morgan’s hair became visible.  Tony felt his heart stutter at first sight of the baby head.

“Oh my god, Pepper.  I can see him.”  He said.

“It’s so gross, Pepper.  Oh my god.”  You added.

“That’s not helpful.”  She groaned as she pushed again.

“It’s true though. So weird.  Like an alien.”  Tony said.

“Tony.  I will kill you right here.”  Pepper groaned.

Tony chuckled and Pepper grabbed his hand and squeezed as she pushed again.  It was four more bone breaking pushes before Morgan’s head was out and Tony stared at disbelief at the site of it.

“Okay.  Hold on a second.”  Doctor Singh said and started moving Morgan around.  Pepper started panting through her teeth.  “Alright.  One last one.”

Pepper pushed, groaning hard and Morgan Stark entered the world.  The doctor lifted him up and Pepper crawled up onto the bed, collapsing on her back in exhaustion.  “Who’s gonna cut the cord?”

You and Tony looked at each other and he smiled.  “Together?”

You nodded and both of you took the scissors.  The doctor clamped the cord and you cut it as one.   Morgan had started crying.  That quiet and yet somehow powerful squall of a newborn.  He was placed naked on Pepper’s chest.  He was small and wrinkly but already Tony could see the fine tuft of red hair he’d inherited from his mother.  It was like they had gotten one of each.  Two boys and a girl to balance them out.

“Look at what you made, Pepper.”  You said, kissing her brow as the doctor and nurses went to work.

She gave a tired smile.  “We did it.  Tony.  We got our family.”

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her brow.  “Yeah, we did.  Now rest, honey.  We’re all here.”

* * *

 

It was only a few days that Pepper stayed in the med bay.  She recovered quickly from the birth and given that all three babies were now cleared to go home, it was home you went.  Your home.  The home of the family that Tony had built with you and Pepper. The one on the river, where it was just the three of you and not the Avengers.  Where the nursery was set up with three cribs and three bassinets sat ready to go in the master bedroom at the foot of the king sized bed, that looked out over the Hudson.

The three of you carried the babies in.  One baby each.  You held Ada in your arms, telling her every little thing about the house as you walked through it in relation to her future life.  Here are the stairs you’re going to slide down the banister on.  Here’s the couch you’ll fall asleep on when we let you stay up too late.  Here’s where you’ll most definitely bump your head.  Here’s where your daddy will teach you to tie your shoes.

Pepper held Edwin.  The little boy chewed on her knuckle as she chuckled and shook her head as you spoke.  Behind you both, Tony carried Morgan.  His pale red hair already had the curl of his own natural hair.

He felt a curious mix of peace and excitement.  He was in his fifties now and yet, his whole life felt like it was laid out and ready for him to live.   He was a dad now and he had so much to do.  So many things to teach them and show them.

It was weird.  He’d grown up believing no one really loved him.  That he would never know what that felt like.  That maybe it wasn’t even real in the first place.  Then he had met Pepper, and slowly, so very slowly he allowed himself to fall in love.

Yet even then, he couldn’t seem to stop.  He kept having to fight and fight and fight and he never had the chance to just feel like he deserved the love and chance to stop that Pepper had been offering him.

Then one day, Pepper had wanted to explore her sexuality and it was like everything had finally fallen into place.  They had gone unicorn hunting and brought home the one thing Tony thought he would never get.  A complete family.

“And here’s your parent’s bedroom.  Here’s where you’ll almost definitely walk in on us one day and everyone will be scarred forever.”  You said carrying Ada into the bedroom.

“You can’t say that.”  Pepper squawked, making Edwin startle and look around the room.

“You know the statistical likelihood that will happen is really high, Pepper.”  You said.

She shook her head.  “FRIDAY you’re on ‘stop the kids walking in on us’ duty.”

“Yes, ma’am,”  FRIDAY replied.

You sat down on the bed and started to tickle Ada’s tummy.  “I could really go for a shower right now.”

Pepper hummed.  “Mmm me too.”

Tony looked from you to Pepper and back again.  “Give me the babies.  You can have a nice long one together.”

Pepper narrowed her eyes.  “Are you sure?  You can handle all three at once?”

“It’s what?  20 minutes?  And I am their dad.”

“Alright,”  Pepper said putting Edwin in his arms opposite Morgan.  “You asked for it.”

He sat down on the bed and you put Ada in next to Morgan.  You kissed his forehead and took Pepper’s hand.  “Have fun, daddy.”  You said leading her into the bathroom.

As soon as he heard the water go on Morgan started to cry.  He was quickly followed by Ada and then finally Edwin.  Tony bounced them smiling to himself.  “It’s okay, little ones.  Daddy’s got you.”  He said.  Even with them all crying it couldn’t dampen that contented feeling.  He’d been unicorn hunting all this time, but for him, his unicorn had been this.  Family.  Kids.  Love.  He was going to take the time to enjoy all of it.

## ~  _END_  ~ 


End file.
